


The Sweetest of Smells

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Forced Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Discovery, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: In the midst of Error and Ink's battle, their magics create something amazing. Two beings, PaperJam and Ambrosia. Everyone knows PaperJam's story. This is Ambrosia's and the story of her daughter, Covet.This story has grown a life of its own and I love it so much. I know if you give it a try, you'll love it too!
Relationships: Ink/Error, Nightmare/original female character, Outer Sans/Outer Grillby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. The Start of Something Sweet

Third Person POV

The battle had been fierce and neither Ink or Error were willing to back down. Both Outcodes were giving it their all, and bits of their magic were scattered around the section of the Anti-Void they were in. It is with these bits of magic, not the Outcodes themselves, that the story begins to take shape. At a point far from the fighting, the scattered magics gathered up, forming into two small beings. While both beings where skeletons, they had differences, even between each other. The bigger of the two had black bones with color-changing ink spotches on his cheeks. The smaller one had white bones with tear streaks of purple, light blue, and red on her face.

While the brother shied away from the battle, the sister crawled over, curiosity getting the better of her. Right as she managed to get over to them, the battle was already over. "Fuck this!" The black skeleton says and opens a portal. The skeleton with some kind of big stick only smiles. "Same time next week, Ruru?" He jokes earning the middle finger from the black skeleton. The white skeleton vanishes as the black one starts to go to the portal. Wanting to see where the portal went, the sister crawls after the black skeleton and through the portal behind him. "Damn Ink.....Fucking souless asshole....." the black skeleton says and turns to close the portal. 

? POV

The black skeleton freezes when he turns around, staring at me. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yells, scaring me. I whimper as my eyes start to glitch from fear. This seems to have an effect on the black skeleton because his own eyes start to glitch too. I start to calm down and sit on my rear. There's a thud behind me, making me cry, startled. The black skeleton seems to calm down enough to check on me, kneeling down. He reaches behind me and grabs something rectangular in shape, and light blue. "Ok....this is weird now...." He says and tries to do something with the object he took from me. "Must be busted....figures...." He says sticking it in his pocket. He awkwardly picks me up and starts walking.

I look around curiously as he takes me further and further from where we started. The scenery seemed to be of a crystal forest of sorts with a starry night sky, although I was much too young to understand we were actually in space. "At least you're quiet......hmmm.....do you have a name?" The black skeleton asks, looking down to me in his arms. I blink at him. "Nu?" I ask and he sighs. "Guess not.....you smell nice though....sweet....Ambrosia....yeah, that'll work. You're now Ambrosia" he says as he comes up to a building out in the middle of the woods. Another white skeleton is coming out when the black skeleton finally gets to the building.

"Gaster....." The black skeleton says and the other one, Gaster looks at him. "This is a surprise, Error....what can I do for you?" He asks. The black skeleton, Error, shoves me into Gaster's hands. I squeak at the rough treatment. "Found this in the woods.....must have followed me here.....I...I can't....." Error says and Gaster nods as he maneuvers his arms around to make me more comfortable. "She's adorable....Error, do you know how?" Gaster asks. "Must have been made from mine and Ink's magics....not making that mistake again.....can...can you take care of her?" Error says and lets me suck on his finger, surprising Gaster. "Of course....as much as you travel...she needs a stable home. Does Ink know about her?" Gaster asks as I start to get sleepy.

Error's POV

"No...and I'd like to keep it that way. Ink's got the attention span of a goldfish. He'll end up killing the poor thing" I say watching Ambrosia fall asleep. It tugged at my soul, but I couldn't waver. Gaster nods. "True, but satisfy my curiosity a moment.....why do you care? Normally, you would end an outcode like this." Gaster says and I turn away from him. "She....she's like me.....she glitches and....our magics are too similar...." I say and Gaster sighs. "Very well....does she have a name?" he asks and I look at him. "Ambrosia...for her sweet smell....this...thing was with her....it must be connected to her." I say pulling out the small screen from my pocket.

"It won't work, no matter what I try....maybe you will have better luck" I say and hand it to him. "Hmmm....likely it's a conduit for her magic.....I will do what I can, but I have a theory that it will only work for Ambrosia" Gaster says and I nod. "If that's the case.....you can give it back whenever you feel she's ready. I trust you on all matters concerning Ambrosia....." I say and Gaster nods. "Very well....." He says and puts the screen in his pocket. "....I'll visit when I'm in OuterTale." I say and open a portal. Gaster nods. "She will be well taken care of. My own sons will be ecstatic to have a baby sister." Gaster says. I stop a moment. "As far as anyone knows.....she was made in the lab.....I don't want her hurt because of me" I say and Gaster nods and I leave OuterTale.

Gaster's POV

I watch Error vanish through the portal and then look down to the child. She was a precious little thing. Ambrosia slept peacefully in my arms. I sigh and head home. I was going to be fun to explain to everyone. True, I had several secret projects.....and I was friends with Error. I could easily say that I was attempting to create a being similar to Error who wouldn't be so chaotic. 'Error said she must have followed him....she must be a crawler' I think as I get to Stardin. Before I can even go to the house, I needed to pick up a few things. I go into the shop, surprising Susan, the bunny monster who ran the shop. "Oh, Gaster! I don't see you often. What can I do for you?" she asks as I come up to the counter.

"Well, I do apologize for that, Susan. I have been quiet busy as of late. My research has taken....and unexpected turn" I say and her eyes soon find Ambrosia. "Oh my stars! Who is that cutie?" She says, barely able to keep from yelling. "This is Ambrosia....she's a project I was working on....I didn't expect her to actual make it." I say and Susan nods. "Does the king know about her yet?" Susan asks. I sigh. "Not yet...I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Unfortunately, all the data was lost. I don't even know how I managed it." I say and she nods. "Let me guess, you need baby supplies." She asks and I nod. "I admit, I wasn't as prepared as I would have liked." I say and she nods.

Ambrosia's POV

I wake up with a small yawn. I look around to find that Gaster and I were now somewhere new. "Nu?" I ask and Gaster looks down to me and smiles softly. "Hello, Ambrosia. Did you sleep well?" He asks. I look around curiously. So, someone else comes into where we are. "Oh, she's awake? Stars, she's so cute, Gaster." the bunny monster says and Gaster nods with a small smile. "And very curious for one so young. I'll have to make sure the house is still child-proofed." Gaster says and the bunny nods. "Anyways, I've charged it to your stored funds. Shall I help you get it home since your arms are full?" She asks. Gaster nods. "Yes please" He says and she smiles. 

Gaster and the Bunny soon leave the building and go further into Stardin. "So, how are you going to continue your work?" The bunny asks Gaster. "Well, Sans is old enough to watch Papyrus. So, I'll take her with me to work. I already have a pen for her to stay in from when I had the boys at work with me" Gaster says and she nods. I whimper, trembling. I was cold. Gaster frowns a little. "Here, she's cold." The bunny says handing him a blanket. It was pink and purple with twinkling stars. "thank you..." Gaster says and wraps me up so that I'm no longer cold. I look around as Gaster goes into a building. It looked different from the other buildings we've been to. "Welcome home, Ambrosia" Gaster says and I coo.

Then, there was a thunder of feet as two small skeletons run down the stairs. "Boys, don't run down the stairs!" Gaster says, his voice stern. "Well, I'll leave this by the door." the bunny says. She puts down a few bags and leaves. I look at the two skeletons curiously. One was short but skinny. His eyes were a bright orange. The other was a little bit taller than the first, but was a bit wider. His eyes were a bright blue. "Boys, this is Ambrosia....she's your sister. Make her feel welcome and be kind to her" Gaster says kneeling down so they can see me better. They look at me a little curious and a little scared. "Nu?" I say and reach for the blue one. He looks up to Gaster and he nods. 

I'm gently placed in his arms. "Heh....hey kiddo...I'm Sans...Sans the skeleton" he says with a nervous smile. My hands find themselves on the sides of his face. His eyes close and he purrs lightly at the face pats. "Heh......you're not so bad...." He says. The other one looks at me in wonder. "Dad....where did she come from?" He asks making Sans look at Gaster. "That is a long story...." He says. They nod and Sans smiles a little. "Sit down, Papyrus and I'll let you hold her" Sans says and Papyrus sits down legs crossed. Sans gently hands me to Papyrus. "Wowie.....hi there! I'm the great and amazing Papyrus!" He says making me giggle. "Boys, can you watch your sister a moment? I need to set up a space for her" Gaster says and they nod.

Gaster smiles softly and leaves with the bags. "She smells nice, Sans....is that the new baby smell?" Papyrus asks. Sans chuckles. "Naw, Paps, It's something different." he says and I look at them curiously. I soon get bored and manage to wiggle out of Papyrus's hold. "Ambie, wait!" Papyrus says as I start to crawl, exploring this new place. "Wowie, she's fast, Sans!" Papyrus says trying to keep up with me. I giggle and hide under the coffee table. "Heh...now she's playing hide and seek, bro." Sans says. "Ambie, where are you?" Papyrus says as I giggle. "Pap, I can hear her" Sans says and comes closer to where I am. I giggle again. "I can too, Sans!" Papyrus says excitedly. Soon, Papyrus looks under the coffee table and I squeal happily reaching for him happily.

Papyrus gently picks me up. "Wowie, that was fun, Ambie, but you shouldn't crawl off like that! You could get hurt" Papyrus says and I tilt my head. "Nu?" I ask. "I don't think she quite understand yet, Paps. She's just a baby" Sans says and gently takes me from him. Gaster soon comes back to where we are and smiles softly. "How are you three getting along?" He asks. My new brothers smile. "Great! Ambie knows how to play hide and seek!" Papyrus says as my eyes get heavy again. Gaster chuckles and gently takes me from Sans. "Sounds like you two wore her out. She'll be coming to work with me during the day. I will not put more pressure on you Sans. You will continue to watch your brother as normal. When Ambrosia is a bit older, she'll stay here with you two while I work." He says and they nod. I fall asleep as I'm placed in my new bed in my new home.


	2. Leaving The Starry Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten years living in OuterTale, Ambrosia finally finds out the truth. How will she react? And what does a strange device from her past have to do with her magic?

Ambrosia's POV

It's been ten years since I first came to OuterTale. For most children, coming somewhere so early in life....they usually assume that there were born there. They would have accepted whatever they were told about their beginnings, but I couldn't. There was no one else like me in OuterTale. The only one that even came close was Error, and he wasn't always around. Gaster, or dad as I call him, is so protective of me. I don't understand why. I know OuterTale like the back of my hand. I knew everyone and they knew me. Frisk promised no more resets or genocides. So, what was there to worry about? I put on my coat and scarf, getting ready to go for a walk.

"Where ya goin, Kiddo?" Sans asks. "Just a walk, Sans. I finished my studies for the day" I say and he nods. "Just be safe out there" He says and I nod. "Not much out there to worry about...." I say and he nods. "Paps is probably out near the look out. Can ya check on him for me? I have a few things to take care of" Sans replies and I nod and head out. The air had a chill to it as I stepped out the door. That was expected for being in space and all. I walked the path I had worn in the woods to the look out over the past two years. Before that, Sans didn't feel safe letting me walk around Outertale alone. "You'll get lost" he'd say. Now that I was ten, Sans relented and let me walk alone. He didn't like it at first, but I pointed out that Paps could walk around before he was ten. His argument fell flat after that.

I soon make it to the Lookout, and there's no sign of Paps. "He must have already went back home" I say and sit down on the edge of The Lookout and stare at the Earth. I loved my family, but something was missing....like I was missing a part of myself. "H-hey K-kid" I hear a glitchy voice as Error sits beside me. I smile a little, but the smile quickly becomes a frown. "What? No h-hello?" He asks. ".....I'm not really in the mood to talk, Error...." I say. He frowns. "What happened this time?" he asks. "Nothing happened....I...I just feel like there's something missing....a part of me is....somewhere else." I say and he nods. "I getcha....it can be hard feeling like that." He says and I look at him. 

"I don't feel that myself, but Ink often does....especially when he's separated from his paintbrush." Error says. Error's comment made me think back on the dream I kept having. 'So...the other one's name is Ink' I think to myself. "You ok?" Error asks. I sigh and shake my head. "I keep having the same dream....I know, Dad keeps saying they're just dreams...." I say. "But?" Error says. "But they seem too real to just be dreams.....Ink....he has a white skull with ink stains on his face and a big brown scarf....right?" I ask looking at Error. He nods, but doesn't look too happy. "You were there too....you were fighting....you're always fighting....then you stop. Ink says something and you flip him off." I say and shake my head. 

"I guess it's not really important....but.....I know that my dad is lying to me....I wasn't some project....I wasn't born or belong here...." I say as Error looks away. He looks back to me, about to say something when Dad comes up. "Hello Error, Ambrosia." He says and I look at the Earth again. "Gaster, you should give it to her. Her magic will get unstable soon without it" Error says and I look at him confused. Dad sighs and nods. "It's at the lab. I didn't want her accidently finding it before it was time." He says and Error nods. "Come on, Ambrosia, let's get that missing piece" Error says and we get up. I walk behind Error and my dad to the lab, thinking about things.

So many things were going through my skull. What missing piece? What have they been keeping from me? Why were they keeping it from me? Who all knew the truth about me? We soon enter the lab and dad lets us inside. "What's the truth....." I say and they look at each other before looking at me. "Ambrosia..." Dad says. "If you give me that bull answer about being one of your projects just one more time, I'm going to scream. We both know it's a load of space junk" I say, my eyes starting to glitch a little. "All this time, you both lied to me! The dream...it was a memory.....Error gave me to you!" I say clenching my fists. Dad sighs and Error nods. 

"Go, Gaster...I'll explain...It's my fault after all." Error says as dad goes to get something. Error rubs his head. "Ambrosia.....I'm your father....well one of them. Ink is the other. You and your twin were made by our magics getting mixed together." He says. Small glitches start to appear as my anger grows. "First I'm a project...then I'm your kid....now I have a twin? How deep does this all go?" I manage not to yell. Error sighs and rubs his head, unsure of how to proceed. "I didn't know about your brother until you were three. Ink took him in....and then lost him. PaperJam's fine without us though and tolerates us....barely." Error says as Gaster comes back.

I nod, starting to calm down....I look at gaster and he hands me a handheld screen. "This was found with you. I have tried, but it will not come on for me." He says as I look at it. I brush my finger across the screen and it lights up. "As I suspected....only you can make it work." Dad says. "Location, OuterTale, Labs" I read and they look at me curiously. "It's showing me tons of stuff about OuterTale that I already know. Huh....saved locations.....what's that?" I say and open the file. "huh...that's not surprising...it's empty...probably because I've been nowhere but here" I say, lying easily. There was one location...The Anti-Void. I made a metal note to check it out later.

"Perhaps, saved locations are places you have been and you can somehow access information about said locations through that file?" Gaster asks and I nod. "Nevertheless, it is getting late. We should head home, Ambrosia. Error, will you be joining us for dinner this time?" Dad says and Error shakes his head. "I am going home...all this is giving me a migraine and I need a nap" He says and we nod. I walk home with Dad thinking about the Anti-Void. "Dad....what's the Anti-Void?" I ask. he looks down to me. "That's a strange question. How do you even know about it, Ambrosia?" He asks. "One of the books listing AUs had it written down and I was curious" I say and he nods.

Dad thinks for a while as we walk through the crystal woods outside Stardin. "You know how the Void is pure darkness with untold dangers, correct?" He asks and I nod. "Well, The Anti-Void is white and empty. There's nothing there save what has been brought there by others like Ink and Error." He says and I nod. We soon make it to Stardin and Paps runs up to us. I smile a little. "Hey Paps." I say and he frowns a little. "AMBROSIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T SOUND SO GOOD" Paps says. I nod. "Just tired....I have a lot on my mind." I say and he nods. "We're heading home, Papyrus. I'm sure Sans is worried about you" Dad says and Papyrus nods. 

We soon get home to Sans working on dinner, which was a nice surprise. We ate in a comfortable silence, everyone exhausted in their own way. After helping Paps clean up, I lay on my bed and think about the Anti-Void again. Taking out my Device, it powers on the moment I touch the screen. "Saved Locations.....Anti-Void.....Open Portal?" I read quietly, knowing my brothers were still awake. I tap yes and a portal opens at the end of my bed, making me jump, surprised. On the other side was a vastness of white. I tap the close option and it closes, leaving no trace behind. I smile a moment. I had a way to leave OuterTale, but would I be able to leave the Anti-Void?

I then remember something dad said. "The Anti-Void is empty except for what Ink or Error have brought in.....Perhaps there's a way to leave if they don't have the power to open a portal." I muse, not noticing Sans at my door. "Planning a trip, kiddo?" He says, making me jump. "Sans! Don't do that!" I say. He chuckles and sits on my bed. "Look, I know that look in your eyes....You're going to leave...Aren't you?" He asks. I say nothing for a while. "I...I need to know where I really belong.....and It's not here.....I feel like I'm an outsider....always have. I need to see this to the end..." I say and he sighs. "I guess.....Frisk was your age when she first came to the Ebbot quadrant.....So....you should be fine. However, you're going to be prepared. Tomorrow, when dad leaves for work and Paps is off on one of his patrols....I'll help you get ready." He says with a grin and I hug him.

"Thank you, Brother!" I say and he chuckles. "So, I'm still your brother? Nice to know." He says. "Of course you are, Bonehead!" I say and he smiles. "Then, remember that we love you....Dad, paps, and I. We'll miss you....and Dad and Papyrus will worry. Stay safe and when you find home.....maybe you can come back and tell us all about it" Sans replies and leaves my room. I watch him leave and take a shower. It was the only time liquid is permitted in OuterTale because the shower prevents any from escaping and causing a mess in the zero gravity. Monsters and their homes have artificial gravity, but liquids don't. I wash quickly, hating water with every fiber of my being. After the top layer of ink is gone from my body, I leave, a little sore, but all the cleaner for it. I fall into an uneasy sleep as soon as I lay down.

I wake up early and do my normal studies. I practically knew everything I was studying, but Dad insisted that I study it all anyways to make the knowledge stick, as he said. There's a knock and I look to see my dad. "Ambrosia....I know that you must be upset with me for with-holding the truth from you. Error and I only wanted to keep you safe." He says. I turn off the computer. "It's fine....I just needed some time to adjust to the information....and to cool down." I say and he nods. "I...I have something for you." He says and I look at him curiously. "It's the blanket I wrapped you in when I first held you....I...I know what you are planning, and while I'm not too happy about it......I want you to be happy." He says handing me a blanket. It was pink and purple with twinkling stars...like a nebula in space. 

"How did you know?" I ask. He smiles softly. "I raised you, Ambrosia....I know when you are lying to me. Also, I felt a disturbance in the air pressure within the house. That normally means a portal has opened. Your magic, even though it channels through that device, is remarkable." He says and I look down. "You are not in trouble....I just want you to understand that not all worlds are as kind as this one. There will be danger...there will be other versions of everyone you know. Do not hesitate if you are attacked because they will not show mercy." He says handing me a small, leather-bound notebook. "Your journal? D-dad, I can't take this" I say but he refuses to take it back.

"Inside is all of the information on the Multiverse that I have gained from Ink, Error, and Dream. I went through it last night and marked the most dangerous with a red mark. The ones with a blue mark are safe AUs. There's also Purple markers....those are for AUs that are too much for you to understand right now....such as Underlust. At least wait until your first heat to go anywhere near that one." He says and I blush. "O-ok, Dad." I say and put it in my pocket. "And lastly....Papyrus wanted me to give you this...yes, he knows too." Dad says and hands me Papyrus's lucky star charm. "Paps....." I say looking at the small star shaped crystal. It hung from an elastic band and was about the size of a small coin, but I knew how much it meant to Papyrus.

"He said that you can BORROW it. Be sure to return it to him someday and tell him wonderful stories of your adventures" Dad says with a small smile. I wipe the tears from my eyes and attach the charm to my device. "I will dad" I say and fold the blanket so I can wear it as a scarf. "Sans has something for you too....be sure to talk to him before you go." He says and gets up, stretching. "You will always have a home here, Ambrosia. You may not feel like it now, but the day will come that you will understand" He says before leaving me to my thoughts. After a while, I start to pack some things I will need on my trip. "Hey kiddo" Sans says, suddenly appearing. "DON'T DO THAT!" I say and he chuckles. "Sorry, didn't mean to...." He starts to say. I frown. "Sans, don't you dare" I say but he ignores me. "STAR-tle you" He says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"SANS! YOU ARE SO STARDUST!" I yell and chase him through the house. He just laughs and I pull out my device. 'Defensive and offensive magics?' I think and tap it. I grin and tap an option. Using the built-in camera feature, I select the spot and set the trap to catch my speedy brother. "GIVING UP ALREADY? AMBIE, Y-OOF!" Sans doesn't finish what he has to say as he runs face first into a barrier of magic. His health bar only takes a hit of 0.000000001, but I still worry. "Sans! are you alright?" I say and rush over. I deactivate the barrier and check him over. "I'm fine, Ambie. You are really getting the hang of that thing" He says with a laugh. I frown. "Really, Sans, you could have really been hurt" I say and he shrugs. "I'm fine...besides, I wanted to give you this." He says handing me a coin purse. It's really heavy and I look at him.

"Sans...." I say. He shakes his head. "I had to use what I had saved for you to get that nifty gold collection from Grillby. He's been hoarding gold from different AUs for ages. It'll help to have some of as many different AU currency as you can get" He says and I hug him. "Heh, I'll miss you, Kiddo....try to stay safe and keep your nose clean" He says and I groan. "Bro, skeletons don't have noses" I say earning a chuckle. "Anyways, got everything packed?" he asks and I nod. "I just need to get some food for the road. I know it won't last forever, but a supply will last a little bit." I say and he nods. Papyrus soon comes in and smiles. "GOOD, YOU HAVEN'T LEFT YET! I, THE GREAT AND AMAZING, PAPYRUS, HAVE PROCURED YOU FREEZE DRYED MEALS TO LAST YOU AT LEAST A YEAR!" He says putting down a large box.

Sans chuckles. "Bro, that won't be able to be carried around" He says and I smile. "Actually, it can. My device has a storage function." I say and tap the storage option. "I just point the camera at what I want to store and tap the confirm option." I say as I do so and the box vanishes before our eyes. "It goes into a pocket dimension that souly exists for this device. I can carry a whole house in this thing" I say and sans whistles. "That's nifty" he says and I nod. "SO, ARE YOU ALL SET?" Papyrus asks and I nod. My brothers hug me tight one last time. "Stay safe and come home in one piece, Kiddo." Sans says as I open the portal to the Anti-Void. "I will" I say and walk through, closing it behind me. If only I knew getting back would be an adventure all of it's own.


	3. The Anti-Void and The Gold Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her first trip into the Anti-Void, Ambrosia finally meets her other dad, Ink.

Ambrosia's POV

I walked through the portal. Taking one last look back to my brothers. I smile softly and close the portal behind me. My device fritzed a bit and then a notification came up on the screen. "OuterTale data lost......." I read out loud and sigh. I put the device away and look around. Nothing but white surrounded me on all sides and the silence was deafening. I sigh and pick a direction. "Ok....no turning back now..." I say and start walking, not knowing where ai was going. For all I knew, I was already going in circles. With nothing but white, It was hard to keep track of where I was going.

I must have walked for two hours before sounds of fluttering papers reaches my ears. My device dings and I check it. "Location Saved....Doodle-Sphere, Anti-Void" I read and follow the sound. When I finally reach the source of the sound, I find myself standing outside a sphere of papers attached to strings. "I guess I now know why it's called the Doodle-Sphere" I say and take out dad's journal. I flip through it until I find the section on the Doodle-Sphere. "Home of Ink, the Doodle-Sphere holds a record of known Alternate Universes, also known as AUs. Each paper is an AU and acts as a portal to that specific AU..." I read out loud. "So...how do I activate the portal, and which one should I go to?" I think out loud.

My device vibrates with an alarm. "Portal activated, unknown entity nearby....take evasive action" The alarm said as I try to hide myself. I soon feel a hand on my shoulder and squeak in surprise. Suddenly, I'm five feet away from whoever it was. "Emergency teleport successful" My device says from my pocket. I look to the one that surprised me. In front of me was my other dad, Ink. He looks at me curiously. "Who are you? I'm Ink!" he says a bit too excitedly. I don't answer him, too scared of what he may do. I've never interacted with Ink, only Error. My only knowledge of Ink coming from the few memories of him I had. My device dings again, making Ink tilit his head. "What was that?" He asks.

"My device...." I say and check it. "Entity identified, Ink, Protector of AUs....threat level......low." I read out and relax a little. "See? I'm not that dangerous" He says and I nod. "My name is Ambrosia.....I'm your daughter" I say and he scratches his head. "Wow....you must have been hiding....I didn't know about you" He says honestly. I shrug. "Not really, I've been living in OuterTale with Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus. Error knows about me" I say, surprising him. "Error knew....explains how he reacted to PaperJam. He already had you to look after. I guess even Error has his limits." Ink says and I nod. "He's...really good to me." I say and Ink smiles. "So....what brings you out of OuterTale? It's a nice AU" He says and I come back over to him. 

"Looking for where I belong.....I don't think it's going to be easy though" I say and he nods. "Well, you were born in the Anti-Void....an outcode. You don't actually belong anywhere" Ink says and I look down. He frowns. "But that doesn't mean that you can't look for somewhere to belong!" He says waving his hands. He stops suddenly and looks at his brush. "What Broomie? Oh yeah! Yeah, she could totally do that!" He says to his paintbrush as I look at him a bit confused. He looks at me and rubs his head with a smile. "Broomie says that you can use the portals here to got to different AUs! when you want to go to a new one, you can return here and choose another one!" He says and I smile a little.

Ink looks at me a little concerned. "Do you even know how to defend yourself?" He asks and I nod a little. "I have strings, bones, and my gaster blaster. I'm still learning my device." I say and he nods. "Word of advice...don't heavily depend on your device. Keep practicing with your normal attacks. If someone takes your device, you will be powerless if you depend completely on it" He says and I nod. He smiles a little. "So, any ideas where you want to go first?" He asks and I shake my head. "I don't know much about the other AUs" I say and he nods. "Well, while you think on it, Why don't you rest here for a while? You look exhausted" He says and shows me to where giant plushies take up an area of the Anti-Void.

I look at him strangely. "Error likes Plushies....he says they're comfy" He explains. I look up to him. "Are you and Error together?" I ask. Ink rubs his head. "Sort of? We care about each other, but we're not against us being with others like that. The creators tend to pair us with other Sanses....So, we can't really stay exclusive to each other, as much as we would like that" He says and I nod, barely understanding. I was ten after all. "Who are the creators?" I ask sitting on a giant panda plush. Ink thinks on how to answer, sitting on a giant teddy bear with a blue bow. "They're the ones that make the different AUs. You see, our multiverse is just a work of fiction to them. They draw, paint, or write our worlds, our stories to life. As we speak, one is probably writing your story, which path you'll take, who you'll meet, how you'll grow, and eventually who you will fall in love with" He says.

I squirm a little feeling uncomfortable with some otherworldly being knowing my every thought and action before I did. "No matter how bad things may get, never blame the creators. They put us through trials to become stronger. Everything they do is out of love for us as their creations." Ink says standing up. He stretches. "I'm going to get us something to eat. Feel free to take a nap. Error does all the time." Ink says as he vanishes through a portal. I watch as it closes behind him and think about what he said. It seemed a bit unfair that we couldn't control our own lives, but perhaps, I was a bit naïve. I stretch out and take out my device. Scrolling through the different options, I find one called CAC.

Curiously, I tap it. It opens something that reminds me of the chatroom on the network on the outertale network. There were a few people on talking about this and that. It was difficult to follow. Getting bored, I exit out of the app and put my device back in my pocket. Despite the thoughts running through my head, I manage to drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke, Ink was back with a bag saying Grillby's on it. "Sorry...didn't know what you'd like. So, I just a burger and fries" He says handing it to me. I sit up and take it. "It's fine...I'm not picky, dad." I say, the word dad feeling nice on my tongue. Ink smiles and sits on the teddy bear again before eating himself.

It doesn't take me long to eat and I find myself eager to start my journey. My device pings and I check it. "What's up?" Ink says and I look at him. "My device says that a portal opened and closed suddenly and an unknown entity is nearby." I say and he nods. "It's probably Error" He says and I get up. Ink looks at me curiously. "I'm going to go say hi!" I say and Ink chuckles as I follow the signal my device is receiving. However, who I found was not my dad, Error, but someone totally different. He looked like Mettaton, but was dressed like a knight from one of my storybooks. His outfit was black and white save the locket he wore which was made of gold.

I cautiously go over to him. I look him over, but he appears to be unharmed. I gently shake his shoulder. If he was like the Mettaton I knew, touching his face was a no no. "Hey, Mettaton, are you alright?" I ask as he starts to come around. He sits up and rubs his head. I give him a bit of space. He looks around before looking back to me. "Where....where are we...and who are you?" he asks, his voice a bit sterner than outertale's Mettaton. "We're in the Anti-Void and I'm Ambrosia. Are you ok? You were sleeping when I found you" I say and his visible eye narrows into a frown. "I believe so....I do not know how I ended up here. Is there a way for me to return to my home?" He asks and I help him up.

"There's all sorts of portals in the Doodle-Sphere. One of them has to be to your home. Dad may know the one you need" I say and grab his hand. He considers removing his hand from mine a moment. "It's easy to get lost in The Anti-Void. My way is quicker" I say and use my device to open a portal directly to the Doodle-Sphere. Dad's head pokes through it. "Ambrosia....What's going on?" He asks and then sees Mettaton. My device dings again and I check it. "Entity identified as X-Tale Mettaton" I read and ink nods. "I thought you would know which portal he needs, Dad. He wants to go home" I say as we go through the portal. He nods as I close it behind us.

"Yeah, no problem. X-Tale is this way." He says and leads us deeper into the Doodle-Sphere. "It's fairly new. So, there's not that much known about it" Dad says. Mettaton seems to be thinking. "It's not a safe place for a child like Ambrosia. Gaster is.....ambitus. If he got his hands on your daughter...who knows what he may do" Mettaton says and I nod. "Avoid X-Tale, got it." I say as we reach the right paper. Mettaton kneels down to look me in the eyes. I gulp, unsure of what he's about to do. "I will NEVER forget what you have done for me, child. I am in your Debt" He says and I hug him. He freezes at first and then hugs back. "You don't owe me anything...friends help each other. We're friends...right?" I ask.

He rubs my head gently. "Of course we are....This is for you. Should I ever see you again...this locket will let me know it is you, no matter how much you change" He says putting his locket around my neck. I smile and put it under my scarf. "To keep it safe...I'll cherish it, Mettaton" I say and hug him one last time before he vanishes through the portal back to his AU. I look down and Ink hugs me. "He'll be fine now. You did the right thing, Ambrosia. So, any ideas where you want to go next?" He asks letting me go. I shake my head and take out Gaster's journal. "Dad Gaster has written down that DanceTale is fun and safe" I say and Ink nods. 

"It's one of the more peaceful AUs. Instead of fighting, they dance" Ink says and I nod as he leads me to the right paper. "To open the portal, just tap the page. It'll open right up....and stay safe" He says and hugs me again. I smile and tap the page. Almost automatically, a portal opens up and I look back to Ink. "See you around, Dad" I say and walk through. It closes behind me. The first thing I notice is how cold it was. It was almost as cold as the woods outside Stardin. I look around and find that I'm near what appears to be the ruins. I smile a little as my device dings. I check it. "New location discovered....DanceTale....ruin door. Save Location?" I read and tap the yes option before putting my device away.

I start to walk down the path, wrapping my face better with my scarf before sticking my hands in my pockets. 'If the layout of the map is similar for each AU...following the path will lead me to this AU's version of Stardin' I think as I walk, not noticing the shadow following me....eyeing me....judging me. I hear my device ping and check it as I keep walking. "Entity Identified as DanceTale Sans....prefers to dance hip hop style." I read. "What's hip hop?" I say out loud to myself. If my device is able to identify him....Sans must be close. I look around, but see no one. With a shrug, I continue on my way, trying to stay warm. I could already feel some of the ink in my face start to freeze solid.

I soon come to a very familiar fence. I shake my head with a giggle. "It seems this AU's Papyrus is the same as my brother back home. That's a relief" I say and hear footsteps come up behind me. "Kid....don't you know how to greet a new pal?" I hear a very familiar voice say. I turn to look at this AU's Sans and smile a little. "I'd shake your hand, but cold weather makes my hands freeze solid. It really hurts. So, I'll pass on the prank" I say and he smiles. "You're fine, kiddo. I haven't seen you before. You new to the underground?" He asks coming closer. "You can say that" I say with a smile. "My name is Ambrosia"


	4. Dance The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia finds herself in DanceTale and learns some valuable lessons.

Ambrosia's POV

"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Though...I think you already knew that, huh, kiddo?" He says and I nod. He comes a little closer. "Aren't ya a bit young to be traveling alone?" he asks. "I can defend myself fine....." I say. "So, what style?" He asks, confusing me. "Huh?" I ask. "What style dance do you do?" He asks. "Oh....I'm not a dancer. I have other means of protection" I say. Sans shakes his head. "If you don't dance, you're a sitting duck here. Come on, I'll take you to Snowdin so you can warm up." He says and I follow him. I think about what he said as I look through my journal. 'DanceTale.....even if you come from another AU, you can only attack or defend by dancing. Many Aus have this affect on visitors.' I read before bumping into Remix, as the journal called him.

"Sorry about that...." I say and he smiles. "It's going tibia fine, Kiddo" He says and we reach the village. Other than the thick layer of snow on everything, it looked almost identical to Stardin back in OuterTale. "Wow....looks just like Stardin...." I say and remix looks at me. "That explains a lot, ya came from OuterTale?" He asks and I nod. "Sort of. I started there and went to the Anti-void. Then, I came here." I say and he nods. "How's Outer doing?" He asks. "Who....oh, my sans. He's doing good. Him and grillby finally stopped dancing around each other." I say and he nods. "I'm called Remix or Dance. My bro is called Suave." He says and I nod with a small smile. 

We soon reach a familiar house. it's made of wood instead of spaceship parts, but there's no mistaking it. "We should probably go inside before you freeze up" Remix says and I nod a little with a flinch as a crack forms on my cheek from the cold and movement. I follow him inside and sigh in relief. "Outertale isn't as cold as it is here....Never had to worry about freezing up before." I say as I follow Remix to the couch. "I'll be right back. Some hot cocoa will warm ya right up" He says before going to the kitchen. I climb up onto the couch and wait. Soon, the front door opens and someone tall comes in wrapped up in a coat. "Sans, I'm home. The core is repaired...again" A familiar voice says as the figure removes his coat to reveal the Gaster of this world.

His eyes soon land on me. "Welcome home, Gaster! I'm making hot cocoa. Do you want some?" Remix says from the kitchen as Gaster sits in a nearby chair while looking at me. "That would be lovely....Sans, who is this child?" He asks. "Oh, that's Ambrosia! She's from OuterTale....more or less." Remix answers as he brings out three cups of hot Cocoa on a tray. "Thank you...." I say as I take one from him. "If she's from OuterTale, what is she doing here?" Gaster asks as he takes his cup. "Haven't gotten to asking that yet. Had to get her out of the cold before she froze solid." Remix says. They look at me. I take a sip of the cocoa and look at them. "I....I'm looking for where I belong.....I'm an Outcode, but Ink said that shouldn't stop me from trying." I say and they nod.

I drink a little more of my cocoa. "You are welcome to stay with us while you are here, Ambrosia. Who looked after you?" Gaster asks. I blush a little. "Sans and Papy were my brothers and Gaster was my dad....." I say and he chuckles a little. "Explains why you are comfortable with us, but keep in mind not all versions of us are kind." Gaster says and I nod. "Stars said the same....." I say and he nods. After finishing my cocoa, Remix shows me to a spare bedroom. "I'll introduce ya to Suave later. You must be beat" He says and I nod. He closes the door and I lay on the bed after pulling my boots off. My device dings and I check it. "Entity identified...Dancetale Gaster aka Waltz.....threat level.....medium" I read and feel a little nervous at that.

I soon find myself going downstairs again. I hear Remix and Waltz talking. "You can't be serious, Gaster. She's just a kid!" Remix says. "I am always serious. We have no idea what she's capable of" Gaster says. "She doesn't even know how to dance! Even if she has power, she can't use it here without dancing. You send her away, and she'll be dusted. There's no question to that!" Remix says. ".......Very well, Sans, but I will hold you responsible if this ends up like that human you brought home" Gaster says. "It won't" Remix says as I come to where they are. "Ambrosia...." Remix says. I look down. "I....I'll go...Thank you for your kindness, Remix." I say.

Waltz sighs. "I'm sorry you heard that...." He says and gently lifts my chin to look up to him. "In many AUs, even in the more peaceful ones...trust is hard won. The human is not always kind....and there have been timelines where they killed everyone" He says and I nod. "....I'm learning more about the multiverse. I can share what Stars has in my journal...in exchange for information i may not have yet" I offer and Waltz nods after thinking on it a moment. "We can do that later. You should get some rest." He says and I go back to the room. I lay on the bed again and think about what Waltz said. 'I should probably get used to people feeling uneasy around me....I'm new, an unknown.' I think and manage to fall asleep.

Remix's POV

I watch Ambrosia go back into the spare bedroom. "I really don't think she's like that, Gaster. She was raised by OuterTale Gaster, and he's as polite and kind as you are." I say and he sighs. "Makes me wonder why he would consider letting her wander the Multiverse like this" He says and drinks his cocoa. I sit down. "He probably believed she would leave no matter what he tried to make her stay." I say and he nods. "And thus, doing what he could to prepare her." Gaster says and I nod. I get up and he looks at me. "Grillby's?" He asks and I nod. "G has a way of connecting with the other AUs. I was gonna ask him to pass a message to Stars that she's ok. He must be worried" I say and he nods.

I grab my coat and head to Grillby's. I understood Gaster's concern, but I didn't think the kid would intentionally try to harm us. If anyone would know for sure about her, it would be Grillby. No one really understood why, but he seemed to know more than he ever let on. I walk into Grillby's and I'm quickly greeted by the regulars. I wave and head to the bar. "Hello, Sans, the usual?" Grillby asks and I shake my head. "It's business this time....Do you know someone named Ambrosia, G?" I ask. He thinks a moment. "I was wondering if she was alright. Outer and his family have been a little worried." He says and I relax. "Yeah, she's at my place. The cold is hell on her, but she's fine." I say sitting down.

Grillby nods. "Ambrosia is...unique. Her body is mostly made up of ink. So, freezing temperatures along with water are a couple of dangers to her" He says. "Good to know" I say and he nods. "It's good to know that she made it to a peaceful AU. Stars was worried about her" He says and I nod. "Thought as much. Can you let him know that she's ok?" I ask and he nods. "It's only a matter of time though..." Grillby says. "before what?" I ask concerned. "Before she'll want to move on to another AU. From what I understand, She didn't feel like she belonged in OuterTale." Grillby says and I nod. "She said she was looking for home" I say and he nods.

"Most likely, it will be years before she comes to understand what home is." Grillby says and I nod. "The best teacher is experience.....at least that's what Gaster says." I say and Grillby nods. "So, how is she?" He asks. "Better now that she's warm again. Gaster kind of scared her a little, but everything's fine now." I say and Grillby nods. I get up and stretch. "I best get back. Papyrus still doesn't know about her." I say and head back home. As I walk, I think about what Grillby said. 'Ambrosia has a lot to learn....and will probably meet a lot of interesting people while doing it' I think.

Ambrosia's POV

Two years pass quickly before I feel the need to travel again. I've grown to care about the people of DanceTale, but it's not enough to feel like I truly belong. I'm packing when Remix finds me in my room. "So, Suave was right....You're leaving, kiddo?" He asks and I nod. "What...what I'm looking for....it isn't here" I say and he frowns. "And what exactly are ya looking for?" Remix asks and I shake my head. "I'll know when I find it, Remix....." I say and he nods. "Just...stay safe, kiddo. ok?" He asks and I nod. I store my things in my device and head downstairs. Waltz and Suave are waiting. Apparently, it was quite obvious that I was about to leave. 

Waltz comes over and hugs me. Without warning, tears form in my eyes, but I hide my face in his chest. I was still rather short. If Ink was anything to go by, I'll probably be short my whole life. "You don't have to leave, Ambrosia....you have a home here...with us" Waltz says. "I...I know, but....there's so much I don't know....still so many questions I have to answer for myself" I say and he nods. "We'll keep the spare room for you...should you like to visit again." He says, letting me go. "Don't forget to practice your dancing!" Suave says trying not to cry. I nod with a small smile. Remix shuffles a little. "Stay safe, kiddo....." He says and I nod. I open a portal back to the Doodle-Sphere. I look back one last time before walking through, closing it behind me.

Anti-Void, Doodle-Sphere

I look around for ink. "Huh, he must be busy in an AU" I say and ponder where to go next. "H-hey K-kiddo" Error says coming up. "Hey dad" I say, thinking. "DanceTale doing ok?" He asks. I nod. "it's fine....I just....it's hard to explain" I say and he chuckles. "You got the itch to travel. Most Outcodes get it after a while in one place" he explains. I nod. "Nothing wrong with that, Kiddo. Just be careful." He says and I smile a little. "Everyone says that. Trying to decide where to go next. There's so many options...." I say and he nods. "And just about when you think you've seen everything, a new AU is made with new people, new lands, new stories. The multiverse certainly isn't boring, but that also makes it dangerous" Error says and I nod.

"I know.....even a peaceful AU can be dangerous if you're not prepared." I say and he looks at me. "....I didn't know how to dance....at all before going to DanceTale. It was fun to learn though." I say and Error chuckles. "I didn't either...still don't. Probably why I never thought to destroy it." Error says and I smile a little. "But if you're looking for somewhere peaceful, UnderSwap would be the b-best bet. Can't get more peaceful without going to the omega timeline" He says and I nod. "Thanks." I say and look around for the paper to UnderSwap. "W-well, have fun kiddo. I'm going to take a nap." Error says and heads to where his plushies are. I smile and look back to the papers. 

"There it is!" I say tapping a page, opening a portal. I walk through and the portal closes behind me. Like normal, I'm at the door to the ruins, but this time, I'm more prepared for the cold. Under my starlit coat, I'm wearing a heavy red sweater. My device dings and I check it. "Location Saved.....FellSwap....Ruin Door.....wait...this isn't UnderSwap?" I say confused. I attempt to open a portal back to the Doodle-Sphere. My device dings. "Portals can only be opened once every twelve to twenty-four hours." I read and start to get nervous. This was bad..... I start to walk towards Snowdin as I pull out my journal. It was a bit thicker now since I added what information Waltz had to offer.

'FellSwap is marked red.....so, it's very dangerous.....hmmm....like UnderSwap, some people have switched personalities from those in other AUs. Such as Sans acting like Papyrus and vice versa. However, in Fellswap, it's a swap of the personalities from UnderFell. The same personality swaps occur as UnderSwap, but the beings are as nasty as in UnderFell. Best way to get into Sans, or Cherry as he's often called, good graces, you must refer to him as my lord or sir. Also, it would be best not to appear stronger than him, no matter how insufferable he can be.' I read aloud in my head. I soon reach the familiar fence and put my journal away. My device dings. "Unknown entity identified....FellSwap Papyrus, Threat Level....Medium" I read and soon, I hear footsteps. "Hey Pal, don't you know how to properly greet someone?"


	5. In One Fell Swoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia finally realizes what home truly is, and that she has a long road to get back.

Ambrosia's POV

"Turn around....slowly" Papyrus says. I turn around slowly, not wanting to alarm him. "Take it easy...I don't want any trouble, Sir" I say, showing him the proper respect. He looks a little taken aback by the sudden respect and huffs. "You're definitely not from around here, Kid....Who the fuck are you, and why shouldn't I dust you here and now?" He asks summoning a bone. I remember back to something Remix taught me. 'Don't show anyone that you are scared, Kiddo. Some eat fear and can't get enough.' I remember him saying. "My name is Ambrosia. I accidently came here, but I can't leave for a day. My magic needs that long to be able to open a portal out of here" I say going for honesty. Something tells me not many are so honest here.

He seems to be thinking. "Look, I could easily wipe the ground with you, but I'd rather not. It's not my policy to pick fights without a damn good reason. Fighting against an entire AU does not fall under a damn good reason....Especially if I can avoid it" I say. He attempts to check my stats, but fails. "You're not going to find out anything about me that I don't want known. However...." I say clenching my fist. I flinch as small cracks form on the surface of my hand. "I don't really have the time to lie.....I'm already starting to freeze solid" I say and put my hand back in my pocket. "I just need somewhere warm until I can open a portal. I'm not here to kill anyone." I say.

"PAPYRUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU LAZYBONES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST!" A voice yells over the wind. My device dings, setting papyrus on edge. "Whoa, easy! It's just my device! It's just letting me know whenever someone I don't know is identified. It's how I knew you were following me since the ruins" I say and he relaxes just a little. Soon, a Sans as short as me comes up. He is wearing Royal Guard armor that was black and red. "I was doing my job, My Lord....This....being showed up out of nowhere. I was questioning them" Papyrus reports to the Sans, Cherry, I remembered his nickname was. Cherry looks at me, judging my appearance.

I bow in respect. "I was telling your.....servant that I came to this AU by mistake. As soon as I can open a portal out, I will cease to burden you with my company, My Lord" I say. He seems to be thinking a moment. "Very well, but you remain in our custody until then....I will not tolerate any shit from you, Kid" He says and walks back to Snowdin. Papyrus relaxes a bit. "I guess that settles things. Let's go, Kid" Papayrus says. I go to follow him but fall flat on my face into the snow. He snorts. "That was graceful" He says. I grunt in pain as I check my right leg. "Just as I thought....it's frozen up to my knee. It's no wonder I fell." I say. Gritting my teeth, I get back on my feet.

I squeak in surprise when Papyrus, also known as Rus, picks me up. "You're too slow...you'll freeze at this pace" He says and takes a shortcut. We find ourselves in his house. Rus unceremoniously drops me on the couch. "Oof!" I say landing on the couch and bouncing into the floor. I glare up at Rus, who pays me no attention as he heads to the kitchen. I grumble a little and manage to climb back onto the couch. The couch was pristine and had a couch cover over it....probably to prevent stains. I take out my device and look at the CAC again. Once again, it was filled with chatter I didn't understand. 'Creators are weird....why is a cat that looks pissed so popular?' I think and exit out of the chat again.

Soon, Cherry comes inside and blinks at me. "Papyrus is in the kitchen" I say and he storms towards the kitchen. Apparently, he didn't like it when Papyrus got home before he did. I try to ignore the yelling and the swearing. I didn't normally like swearing, but Frisk once told me something. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. I didn't understand before, but I did now. Removing my scarf, I unfold it and wrap myself up with it. Curling up on the couch, I try not to let the yelling get to me. I never felt so alone. Sure, I was with Cherry and Rus, but....it wasn't the same. I missed my brothers....I missed Stars...and i made the startling revelation that I had already found my home.

I start to cry a little and cover my head with my blanket. What was worse about the whole mess was that OuterTale was one of the few AUs that Ink didn't have in his Doodle-Sphere. He had to teleport there directly. I asked why and he only shrugged. 'OuterTale is unique like that. That's why it's a good place to have neutral between me and Nightmare.' I remembered. Then, someone sits on the couch at my feet. "Sans is asleep...try not to get loud." Rus says and I look at him from under my blanket. He sighs. "Are you hungry? I...could probably find us something" He offers. I shake my head. "I have food...." I say and get my device out again.

Rus watches as I access the storage and get out some food from DanceTale. "Want some? It'll just go bad before I can eat it all" I say offering him some. Rus smiles a little. "Sure, Kid" He says and I pass him some chips. "What's this?" Rus asked confused. I smile trying not to giggle. "Potato chips. Humans slice up and fry potatoes into discs. They're really good." I say opening my own bag. Rus watches as I take one from the bag and stick it in my mouth. "So....they are on the surface in DanceTale?" Rus asks as he opens his own bag. I nod. "Yeah, It's a pacifist run there. Frisk broke the reset button so it couldn't be used anymore" I say and he nods.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. "Have you...seen the sunrise?" Rus asks. I nod. "I have a video of it on my device...if you want to see it" I offer and he nods with a small smile. I get my device out again and activate the holo screen. Using my pen, I start the video of the DanceTale sunrise. Rus watches it in wonder. By the end, he's crying. I look at him concerned. "I'm fine....really, I am....It's just been ages. the kid hasn't fallen yet, and part of me thinks that she's decided not to return. I...I have forgotten what we're all fighting for down here" He says honestly. I nod and pat his leg. "So, Kiddo, care to tell me why you are crying?" He asks. I look away from him. "I left OuterTale....looking for where I belonged.....and it's here that I realized I had already found it" I say. 

"But?" Cherry asks surprising us both. I offer him a bag of chips. He takes it and opens it. "But I can't just open a portal back. I have to have the information of the AU before I can open a portal to it. All my data on OuterTale was lost when I left." I say and Cherry nods. "You know, perhaps, you were meant to come here. Perhaps, you were meant to train and get stronger. That way you can fight whatever comes your way" Cherry says. I look at him, a bit surprised by his seemingly kind demeanor. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I ask and he huffs. "I am a firm believer that nothing happens by accident" He says and Rus shrugs. I smile a little. "So, you want me to stay for a while?" I ask. Cherry huffs again. "Isn't that what I just said?" He asks.

Three Years Later, Ambrosia, Age 15

I roll and dodge Cherry and Alphy's attacks. Cherry had convinced the Queen to allow him and Alphys to train me. Since that first night with the FellSwap brothers, my device has remained under lock and key. It was not to keep me in FellSwap, but to force me to train my normal skills further. I was able to summon three Gaster Blasters now, and could easily hold my own against either Cherry or Alphys. Today, however, was a test to see if my training was complete. Instead of fighting just one of them, I was facing off against both Cherry and Alphys. At first, it was hard, but as the fight went on, it started to get easier. I was starting to see the pattern...to predict their attacks.

I slide backwards after a near miss from Alphys's weapon. Cherry and Alphys were charging in. I had to end this soon. I was beginning to tire and I would be more prone to mistakes. 'Lend us your body....a temporary truce.....' One of my Gaster Blasters hovering just above my head says to me. I nod and my body changes form as the three Gaster Blasters take place as the heads of our body. "Alphys, dodge!" I barely hear Cherry yell before everything goes black. 'Too much power...you are not yet ready to wield our full power....' I hear as I slip into unconsciousness. Next thing I knew, I was back home in my bed. "Yes, My Lord. I'll tell her." I hear Rus say as he comes into my room.

Rus's eyelights meet mine and he sighs as he closes the door. "Well, even with the barrier in place....the humans on the surface now know we exist still." He says sitting beside me. "W-what do you mean?" I ask, my voice a bit hoarse. "Let's just say the Underground has a wonderful view of the sky now and is being called The Hidden Valley by the Humans" He says and I blink stupidly at him. "Your final attack literally blew the roof off the place. I wouldn't suggest doing that unless it's the only thing you have left." He says and I nod. "H-how long?" I ask as he hands me a glass of water. "You've been out a month" He says making me do a spit take.

"Excuse me?" I ask and he nods. "You used a fucking large amount of magic. We had to carry you home in a bucket. I'm not joking! Your body just wouldn't stay solid enough to form your normal shape" Rus says and I nod. "Got it, no fusing with my Gaster Blasters unless the world is ending" I joke and he snorts. "On another note, Cherry and Alphys say there's nothing more for you to learn" He says and I smile a little. It's another week before I'm once again, ready to travel the Multiverse. "I...I'm glad you came here, Ambrosia. It was fun." Rus says offering his hand and I shake it. "Pffffft" We both start laughing as the sound of a whoopie cushion fills the air. "I swear....you two are ridiculous" Cherry says.

I smile at him. "Come on, Cherry, it was a little funny" I say and he huffs. I smile and surprise him with a quick kiss to the skull. He blushes bright red as I open a portal to the Doodle-Sphere. I look back to them with a smile. "I'll catch you on the flip side, guys" I say and go through the portal. It closes behind me and I walk to where the Plushies are. It's been ages since I just relaxed. I lay on the giant panda plushie. 'Funny.....the panda used to seem so big to me....' I think as my eyes get heavy. I fall asleep laying there. My device dings. waking me up. I check it. "Entity identified....PaperJam....threat level Medium" I read and look around feeling a bit uneasy.

I get up and stretch. "So....they were telling the truth. I do have a sister" A voice says. I turn to be face to face with PaperJam. He frowns a little. "You're a shorty" He says. I frown. "Well, I can't help that I got Ink's shortness." I say backing a little away from him. He was in my personal space. "Error said you were looking for where you belong....We're outcodes, we don't belong anywhere." He says. I shake my head. "That's not true. We may be Outcodes, but home is where we make it. It's people that care about you, that you care about." I say and he frowns a little. "I don't have anywhere like that" He says and I shake my head. "Ink cares about you. Granted, he has an attention span of a goldfish, but he does care. Error....he can only handle so much before he crashes." I say and PaperJam sighs.

I come over. "And you got me. I....I admit that I've been hoping that we'd run into each other again. I missed you, Jammy" I say and give him a hug. He tenses, unsure of whether to hit me or hug back. He decides to hug me back as a portal opens up. Ink and error walk through to find us hugging. "Finally, thought PJ would never get a girlfriend" Error says and I grimace. "Dad! It's me, Ambrosia, and that's gross! He's my brother" I say. Ink shakes his head and closes the portal. "Oh....oops. Sorry, didn't recognize yeah, Kiddo" Error says and I sigh. "You have grown a bit since we last saw you, Ambrosia" Ink says and Error nods. "It's ok" I say and I look at them. 

"So, whatcha been up to? It's been what, two years?" Error asks. "Three" I say. He nods. "I went to UnderSwap to check on you, but you weren't there" Ink says and I rub my head. "Yeah....I accidently went to FellSwap by mistake, but it turned out to be for the best." I say. They look at me concerned. "I needed more combat training. Cherry and Alphys trained me." I explain and they nod. PaperJam sighs. "Not that it's not nice to meet up again, I have to get going." He says. "Wait a minute!" I say and pull out my device. I take a picture of PaperJam. "There! Now I can open a portal wherever you are, PJ! We can see each other again" I say and he smiles a little before vanishing.


	6. Heated Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miscalculation sends Ambrosia to the Classic AU, but in a past timeline. How will she survive this trip? Why is Nightmare following her?

Ambrosia's POV

It had been two years since I left FellSwap and I was not closer to getting home to OuterTale...to my dad, stars...to my brothers. I had spent the past two years researching and looking for data on OuterTale. I was hopeful that with enough data, I could open a portal back. Ink and Error refused to open one for me. "What would you learn if we gave you the answers?" Error asked and Ink agreed with him. So, I was on my own. After much work, I finally had data on the Classic AU. I know, why am I heading to the Classic AU when I'm trying to go to OuterTale? Well, it's an experiment and I didn't want to use OuterTale. "You sure you thought of everything?" Ink asks and I nod.

"It'll be fine, Kiki. She spent two years researching this" Error says as I put the data into my device. It dings. "New Location accepted, Classic AU, Neutral timeline...." I read confused by the neutral timeline part. However, before I can ask about it, I'm sucked into the portal that opens from the data. "Ambrosia!" My dads both yell, but can't grab my hand in time to save me before the portal closes. I hit the ground...or was it a floor hard. My vision fades in and out as a giant amalgamate walks up to me, pressing its cold goopy nose to my face. "Endogeny, What have you found?" I heard as I pass out. Heavy breathing soon wakes me up a bit later.

My vision clears up to the Amalgamate from before, it's breathing being what woke me up. Laying against it's side was what looked like Papyrus. He looked so different from the classic Papyrus I was expecting. I shift a little to find that I was tied up and my device was missing along with my coat. "So....you're awake....." He says, his voice cold and devoid of the warmth that he was known for. I flinch. "Endogeny found you passed out here.....who are you and how did you get in here?" He asks getting down. I frown seeing him holding a bone with one hand and...Sans with the other. Sans looked horrible. He was covered, but I could tell that he was not doing so well.

"Please...I mean no harm to you, or to sans. I just want to go home....I was trying to open a portal, but I got it messed up and ended up here. My name is Ambrosia, Daughter of Ink and Error" I say and Papyrus frowns as he comes closer. Half of his face was missing, magic spilling from the hole left behind. "I do not know any Ink or Error." He says and I sigh. "Look, if I really wanted, I could easily get free, but I won't. You have a right to be suspicious of me. I'm new, I'm different.....but if you will untie me and give me back my things, I may be able to help your brother" I say and his hold on Sans tightens. "Look, I understand being scared for him.....I really do....My own Sans and Papyrus are probably worried sick about me....." I say with a frown.

Papyrus gently lays Sans against endogeny and comes over. "If I let you go....You-" He starts to say. "I swear on your spaghetti if I have to" I say and he chuckles as he lets me go. I rub my wrists and get up. "At least I didn't black out near Snowdin....I would have frozen solid" I say and he nods. "I need my stuff." I say and papyrus hands back my coat. I slip it on and take out my device. Powering it on, I call Waltz. He had managed to figure it out sometime back. "Ambrosia?" He says a bit surprised. "Hey Waltz." I say and Papyrus shifts a bit, uneasy. I look at him. "Don't worry. Waltz is one of the good Gasters." I reassure Papyrus. Waltz looks at Papyrus with concern. "I thought the Data we gathered was going to send you to the Classic AU" Waltz says confused.

I sigh. "It did. This is a neutral Timeline. This Papyrus and his brother are the only two of the main crew I've seen so far." I say and Waltz nods. "....the others...are dead. The child killed them but left sans and I alive. I tried my best to keep the underground together, but...." Papyrus trails off. "Anyways, that's why I'm calling. If I remember correctly, you figured out a suitable treatment for the fall" I say and Waltz nods. "Yes, but it requires a bond between the two. I haven't yet devised a method without the bond forming" He says. "That's fine......" Papyrus says and we look at him. "Are you certain? You will be forever bound together as soulmates. It cannot be reversed." Waltz says.

"I am....we...we're both going to fall if nothing is done...." Papyrus says and waltz nods. "I'm sure that I do not need to explain how to proceed then" Waltz says and Papyrus nods and goes to his brother. "Ambrosia....keep an eye on them" Waltz says and I close the window, putting my device away. I go over to Papyrus and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this....We can find another way" I say and he nods. "I...I know, but who knows how much longer he has.....I...I can't hesitate......" Papyrus says. "Do you want some privacy?" I ask and he nods. "I'll be out in the hall, Ok?" I say and leave the room.

I walk down the hall thinking about things. So absorbed in thought, I didn't notice the shadow following me. I didn't notice the sound of something slithering behind me....if I did, I assumed it was just another Amalgamate. I keep walking, unaware of the danger I was in. Stopping for a moment, I barely feel the prick of a needle. I rub my neck and look behind me, but nothing's there. I head back to find Papyrus and Sans hugging. "You two alright?" I ask and Papyrus nods. "Thank you, Ambrosia." He says. I rub my forehead. I was starting to get a headache. Papyrus frowns. "Are you alright?" he asks. "I think i got stung by something in the hall....I'm getting a headache" I say.

"It could have been poisonous. You should lay down" Sans says and I nod. I go to follow them to where some beds are, but I start to feel dizzy. "Paps! She's gonna fall!" Sans says and Papyrus catches me as I black out again. I wake up later in a bed. An IV is attached to my soul and I feel warm. "Take it easy, Ambrosia. Your soul is unstable at the moment." Papyrus says and I nod feeling a bit weak. "Your eyes did something strange right before you blacked out. It was like static on a tv" Sans says and Papyrus nods. "It's normal....I crashed. Must be more stressed than I thought. It's part of a...condition I have. There's no fixing it. So, don't worry too much about it" I say and they nod.

I wipe my head, still feeling hot. "Are you alright?" Papyrus asks. "I feel hot...like really hot....." I say. Papyrus checks my temperature. "Strange, you don't have a fever." He says and Sans grins a little. "Ah, Paps, I'll watch her. Why don't you let the others know I'm ok?" Sans asks and papyrus nods before leaving. "How old are ya, Kiddo?" Sans asks once he was sure Papyrus was gone. "Seventeen....why?" I ask. He shakes his head. "You're an early bird. Skeletons normally don't get their first heat until eighteen at the youngest." He says. "Well, I'm a skele-ink-ton. So, I'm not exactly like a skeleton." I say. Sans nods. "Fair enough. Anyways, the point is that your body is saying it's ready to have kiddos." He says making me blush a bright pink.

"Nothin to be ashamed of. We all get heats. Although, ya are goin to have a hell of a time since it's ya first heat." Sans says and I look down. "Can I wait it out?" I ask still blushing. Sans chuckles. "Yeah, but eventually, you'll want something inside ya. It don't matter if it's fingers or something else. You'll get really hot and will cramp up." He says and I nod. I remember something Stars said once and look through my journal. "Stars said something about an AU....said for me to stay away until my first heat" I say and Sans rubs his head. "Yeah, probably Underlust. That place isn't shy about this kind of thing." Sans says. I check my device. "Well, I can go back to the Doodle-Sphere now. Tell Papyrus I said good-bye?" I ask and Sans nods. I open a portal back to the Doodle-Sphere.

Doodle-Sphere

I grumble and head back to where the plushies are. I was determined to wait the heat out. I curl up on the panda and cover myself with my blanket/scarf. The heat and cramping wasn't that bad, so I slipping into sleep. One thing that Classic didn't tell me was the dreams one tends to get. I was back in DanceTale, dancing with Suave. It seemed so real and yet, I knew it wasn't. "You know, I always admired your grace, Ambrosia. So fluid in your movements...." He says and gently brushes his hand against my face. I blush feeling a comfortable heat deep inside me. "I'm made of ink....Fluid is kind of my thing" I say trying to remain collected. "I know....but I can't help but wonder if you are as graceful in other dances?" Suave hints and I blush more. "I-i wouldn't know" I say. His eyes soften as he gently touches my face again. "Want to find out?"

I wake up sitting upright instantly, surprising Error. "Shit...." I say rubbing my head. The heat was worse and I was getting a headache again. "Y-you ok, Kiddo?" Error asks about to come over. However, he stops about five feet from me, his eyes glitching slightly. "Oh......yeah, heats can be a bitch" He says sitting a good distance away. "How'd you guess?" I ask a little irritated. He chuckles. "Well, mood swings for one. For two, ya sweet smell gets more intense. How are ya holdin up?" He asks. I grumble and lay facedown burying my face in panda plush. "Better if I wasn't dreaming about guys my subconscious finds attractive" I grumble and Error chuckles.

"Aren't you a bit young for your first heat?" Ink asks and sits next to Error. Error nods. "Not even PaperJam is having his yet." Error says. "Maybe it has to do with getting stung in the true lab in the Classic AU" I say rolling onto my back. Another thing about my body that I didn't really care for was that I had what Frisk had called breasts. Human females and most female monsters did as well, but I was mostly a skeleton. Upon rolling over my, thankfully, small breasts jiggled slightly. Ink and Error look at each other concerned. "Stung?" Ink asks. "Yeah, like a bee. When I looked behind me, nothing was there. Then, all of this started" I say. Error rubs his head. "Now we know why Nightmare went to UnderLust." Error says.

I look at them. I knew who Nightmare was. Stars made sure I knew so I could avoid him. "He must have waited for me to be without my device or It would have sensed him. If he's behind this." I say and they nod. "That sting was actually an injection of lust from the UnderLust Chara. It's the main reason the monsters in UnderLust are...." Ink trails off. "Sex-driven. She's not a Kid anymore, Kiki. Quit tip-toeing around her" Error says and Ink sighs. "Anyways, If you do decide to go there. The sans, Lust, is your best bet. He'll be gentle and respect when you're uncomfortable....unlike most of those sickos save his brother, Desire." Error says making Ink look at him.

"Sounds like you know from experience, Ruru" Ink says and Error shrugs. "It was way before we formed our truce and way before we got together. I had just changed from Geno to Error and I wasn't all that experienced in the Multiverse...." He says and Ink nods. "Anyways, we'll let you sleep. The first one's a bitch" Error says and leaves with Ink. After a while, and taking off my coat, I manage to fall asleep again. This time, I dream of OuterTale. I'm at the Lookout, but I wasn't alone. Prince Asreil was with me. That alone wasn't surprising. We often hung out together. However, in my dream, we were teenagers. He wraps and arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder. 

"I miss you, Ambrosia. Why did you have to leave?" He asks looking at me. "I...I don't know anymore....I miss you too, Starboy" I say and he smiles softly. "The come back. Come home" He says cupping my face. "I wish I knew how.....I'm so lost." I say and he gently kisses me. I wake up in a cold sweet, the sweat leaving streaks in my ink. "God Damnit!" I yell and bury my face in panda plush again. Prince Asreil and I were not like that! The heat was making me dream things that I had wished remained unseen. I was fine with the relationship between me and the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will have massive smut in it. However, you don't have to read it to move forward with the storyline. The next chapter is more of a self-indulgent one and also to make those that are old enough a little happy. If you are not allowed to read smut, please wait for the chapter after the next so you can skip it. Please no flames about the next chapter. I had to work it so you have the option to skip it. so if you read it anyways, don't cry to me. Thanks!
> 
> By The Way, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are VERY welcome. They fill me with the determination to write more.


	7. Lust At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia has had enough with her heat and decides to go to UnderLust after much debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES have smut! If you wish to skip it, wait for the next chapter. It will not really hurt the storyline.

Ambrosia's POV

Even though I didn't want to come to UnderLust, my resolve had finally broken and I couldn't take it anymore. Despite the cold, it felt nice compared to the heat raging inside of my body. So, my coat hung over my arm instead being worn. Several times on the way to Snowdin, I considered turning back and asking for help from Toriel. However, Error had told me the best one to help me would be Lust, the Sans of this fucked up AU. According to Error, Lust was supposed to be at a guard station turned fuck station up ahead. I soon hear something behind me. My device isn't going off. So, whoever it was....wasn't of the main characters....an unknown. 

The heat was making it difficult to focus as I try to pinpoint where my follower was. Suddenly, I'm tackled into the snow by Greater dog. I yelp not only at getting a face full of snow, but also the weight of greater dog against my body. I shiver, either from the cold or from being aroused. Greater Dog leans down and sniffs me curiously. I give out a small whine. Fortunately, Greater Dog gets off of me and leaves me there even more hot and bothered than before. 'Bastard.....he just wanted to cop a feel. He could have finished what he started' I think getting up. It's at this moment, I realize that my coat was missing. "GOD DAMNIT!!!!" I yell and run after Greater Dog. 

If it had just been my coat, I could have made a new one. However, my device was in my coat pocket and I had to get it back. Greater Dog seemed to be enjoying the game as he lead me through the woods. If not for the unbearable heat between my legs, I would have realized exactly what he was doing. However, in my....condition, I didn't realize until it was too late that he had lead me into a trap. Greater Dog had lead me straight to several other Royal guards that guarded the Royal Harem. "Shit......" I say. According to Star's journal, the Royal Guard tracked down potentials for the Royal Harem. If I got captured, I'd never get back to OuterTale. 'Why didn't I just stay in the Anti-Void?' I think to myself.

So, I did the only thing I could think of. I summon a bone as they start to get closer. I start to back up. Losing my footing, I fall backwards....into someone's arms. "Almost had a nasty spill there, Beautiful" A familiar voice says as I feel a hand on my stomach. "Let me go!" I say and he chuckles. "As you wish" He says, releasing me. Suddenly off-balance, I fall on my ass. "Now, guys, I'll be taking this one. I'd suggest you give back her things and forget you saw her" Lust says, his pose a bit intimidating.....but sexy as fuck and I find myself feeling aroused by him. After a few moments, Greater Dog gives me back my coat and they leave. "Love to know how you did that, Lust." I say getting back to my feet.

"Oh, I don't kiss and tell....but I could show you, Gorgeous." He says with a wink. I sigh. "Look, My father said you were the most trustworthy Son of a....well, someone I could trust to not be too rough." I say and Lust looks at me curiously. "And just who would your father be to say such sweet things about little ole me?" Lust asks as we continue to Snowdin. "Error." I say and he stops suddenly. "So...that's why he hasn't been around. Thought it might be that. Anyways, Kiddo..." He says. I glare. "I have a name. It's Ambrosia, not Kid or Kiddo" I growl and Lust chuckles. "Look, Ambrosia, I know how people look at my AU....how they look at me....it's not...a very good feeling. Most people come here for one thing....which is probably why you came." He says as we keep moving.

I look down feeling like shit for it being true, but I couldn't help the feeling of love I had towards Lust. "Sans...I..." I start to say. "It's fine, Doll....it just gets....tiring after a while, you know?" He says and I nod. "Well, we don't have to if you don't want to. Personally, I wanted to wait for someone I could continue the feelings with long after the passion ends. However....nightmare didn't give me that choice" I say and lust looks at me. I sigh. "I was in this messed up timeline of the Classic AU....Nightmare caught me off guard and injected me with something....something from this AU." I say and lust looks at me with pity. "Shit....the lust stuff? That stuff can be potent depending on the strength used" He says and I nod.

"You probably have some great tips on how to survive a heat without...that" I say and he nods. "How old are you anyways?" He asks. I rub my head. "Seventeen....." I say and he nods. "I do. If that's what you want. However, I doubt anything will help if you're this desperate." He says making me blush light pink. "So...." I say a bit flushed. Lust gives me a comforting smile. "I won't leave you hanging and I'll be gentle." He says and I nod. We soon reach Snowdin, but Lust takes me straight to his place. It doesn't stop the looks as we go through Snowdin. "Why must they stare....feels like I being lead to my execution" I say. Lust chuckles. "I don't often have...partners" He says letting me inside.

"My bro is a kind soul too...but he can be a bit too eager. So, best that he doesn't meet you right now." Lust says leading me to his room. "Won't he hear us?" I ask and Lust chuckles. "Naw, he's spending some time with Mettaton for the night. So, he won't be back until at least morning." He says letting me inside. Unlike the other Sanses, Lust kept his room spotless. I whistle. "Yeah, no bigger turn off than a messed up room, believe me." Lust says sitting on the bed. He pats beside him and I sit as well. "So...your first heat....that sucks. And it was forced. Anything else I need to know?" He asks. I nod. "I don't know if it will be a problem, but I have the same glitch and crash problem as Error" I say.

Lust thinks a moment. "It shouldn't be...unless you were injected with that stuff while you were already glitching and about to crash" He says and I frown. "What would that have to do with it?" I ask. Lust sighs. "Well, the serum needs some kind of trigger, something unique to each person. Basically what turns them on or causes an intense change in their body." He says and I look at my hands. "I crashed right after it was injected." I say and Lust smiles a little. "Then, you got lucky. Your heats will most likely be triggered by a crash, and those can be prevented. However....the longer between heats, the more intense. Just throwing that out there." He says and I nod.

I start to feel a bit self conscious. "Can I use your shower? It won't be long. I just feel a bit...dirty" I say and he nods. "I'm sure I don't have to show you were to go." He says. I get my pajamas out of my device's storage and head to the bathroom, leaving my scarf, coat, and device with lust. Lust was extremely nice. It was a pity how people looked at him and his AU. Undressing in the bathroom, I think about how things were for Lust. My thoughts soon drift to OuterTale. 'I wonder if I should just....give up trying to get back. Every time I try, I end up somewhere else' I think as I let the water remove the top layer of ink on my body. The sting sends shivers up my spine.

I soon step out of the shower and dry off as best I can. The sensation of being touched has become more intense, making the heat within to get worse. I whimper and manage to get dressed again. I go back to Lust's room to find him reading. "Interesting book?" I ask and he nods. "It's on quantum mechanics" He says putting it away. "I know you came here with that in mind, but I have to make sure. Is this what you want?" He asks. I smile. "As long as we stay friends afterwards" I say and he chuckles. "Fair enough. How about I lead here?" He asks and I nod. He smiles a little. "Ok, get undressed. Not going to need clothes." He says as he strips. I blush a little and get undressed again.

I'm already panting a bit when I'm finally undressed. Lust looks at me curiously. "I haven't even touched you yet" He says. "It was the shower....the water removed the top layer of the ink my body is made of....it left it a bit...sensitive" I say and he nods. "That will be useful. Lay down" He says and I lay down on his bed, on my back. "Gotta say....breasts suit you. Skeletons don't normally have them, but damn....." He says and gently rubs them, his thumbs rubbing over the nipples. I moan as the sensation goes straight to my pussy. "There's a lot of things one can do in a bed, but being your first heat, we'll keep it pretty vanilla. That means without the kinks or flashy shit" He says and I nod.

"Normally, it takes a bit more than this for me, but knowing it's your first.....shit, don't get many virgins here." He says as a purple penis forms with a nice set of balls form in his pelvis area. Looking at it makes my mouth water, but I can't tear my eyes away. It was a decent size and a part of me was scared it would be too much. "Hey, Ambrosia, eyes up here" Lust says making me look at him. "We don't have to do this. You can still say no" He says seriously. "I...I'm ok, just a bit nervous" I say and he nods. "You're worried it won't fit?" He asks and I nod. "That's understandable. The vagina is actually quite stretchy, but if it'll make you feel better, I can start with my fingers, then my tongue and then my penis." He says and I nod with a blush.

He nods. "Ok then. I'm going to use some lube. it'll make it a bit easier, ok?" He asks and I nod and close my eyes. I hear something squirt and then I feel something cold at the entrance of my vagina. "Easy, it's just me. Bone isn't exactly soft. had to lube up first" He says and gently and slowly thrusts his finger in and out. However, after a few moments, it was annoying me. I could finger myself. "I get ya, it's not enough. You can do that." Lust says and removes his finger. I shiver at it's removal, the air briefly kissing inside of me. Lust chuckles a little before his goes between my thighs. I jerk a little at the feeling of something wet but warm entering me. I start to moan again as his tongue explores my insides and his hands explore my outsides, finding my breasts again.

I can hardly think, and I don't think it would have been needed. I feel the heat coiling inside of me, and apparently, so did Lust. I whine as he removes his tongue and he chuckles. "Don't worry, Doll. I've got you....but I gotta ask one last time. Are you sure about this?" He says and I glare at him. "How many times do I have to tell you yes?" I ask feeling a bit frustrated. He chuckles and presses his body against mine. I shiver due to the increased sensation of my body. Lust starts to kiss me, and I can taste myself on his tongue. It only serves to arouse me further. I then feel his penis against my vagina and I tremble a little. "Don't worry, I'll go slow" Lust says and I nod.

Lust slowly thrusts into me, and I grip his arms. He stops a moment. "This part is going to be a little painful. You have this barrier inside that breaks the first time. It won't hurt long, I promise." He says and I nod. He goes the rest of the way in, and like he said, there was a little pain. Lust just stays there for a bit, letting me get used to the feeling. However, after a minute, it was driving me up the wall. "Lust...." I whimper. He kisses me gently and starts to move. He thrusts at a slow pace, but I didn't mind. This was enough for me. Soon, I felt the heat coiling again and he leans his head next to were my ear would be if I was human. "Just let it go, Ambrosia." He whispers, and I guess, that's what I did. The heat inside me seemed to explode and I realize that I'm screaming.

I barely notice lust twitch inside me and I feel something warm inside me as he follows me over the edge. When we both finally regain ourselves, Lust carefully removes himself and lays beside me, his penis and balls vanishing. I felt a lot better. The heat had left me feeling drained, but I felt as though something had changed in it's wake. "I'd say, Ambrosia, for a virgin, you're quite the lover. Do you feel better now?" He asks and I nod, feeling sleepy. He chuckles. "You must have been at the tail end of the heat....you almost made it through on your own, but....I'm glad you came" He says and lets me cuddle with him. "Is that supposed to be a sex pun?" I ask and he chuckles. "Maybe" He says. 

"....If I should need help again..." I blush at what I'm asking. Lust chuckles. "I'll be here, Doll. Maybe next time, I can teach you about toys." He says and I nod before falling asleep cuddled up with him. I wake up later feeling a little sore, but much better for it. Lust wasn't in bed with me and I wasn't really surprised. He did have work. I find my clothes clean and folded on the bed. I smile softly and get dressed. I didn't care what anyone else said about Lust. He was sweet and thoughtful. I head downstairs and hear someone in the kitchen. Curious, I investigate to find Lust. "Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asks as he makes breakfast. I sit down carefully at the table. "A little sore, but better without that heat" I say and he nods.

"I made us some breakfast before you left. Oh, don't worry about getting pregnant....those in UnderLust have a low birth rate, but....if you should...." He says setting a plate in front of me, his face serious. "Don't bring them back here....no matter what. Have Ink or Error let me know and I'll visit you at the Doodle-Sphere." He says and I nod. "I don't want any kid to be forced into this life......" He says and we eat in silence. "Does....does it always feel like you've changed afterwards?" I ask and he chuckles. "Yeah, like seeing the world in a new light. That's normal." He says and I put down my fork. "I don't care what others say about you, Sans.....You're sweet and kind. You put others first." I say with a blush.

Lust shakes his head. "Best stop ya there, Ambrosia. I'm not a guy you should get attached to. Not that I don't enjoy your company.....It's just, I love someone else and I don't want to break your heart." He says and I nod understanding. It did sting a little, but I understood his reasons. "You're still a good friend, and underrated." I say and he smiles. "Thanks, Doll" He says. We soon finish eating and he waves me off. "I got the clean up. You should probably go before those dogs send Undyne after you" He says and I nod. "Thanks...for everything, Sans" I say and open a portal back to the Doodle-Sphere. I go through and close the portal behind me. I check my device. "Entity Identified....UnderLust Sans....Threat Level....High" I read and i brush it off.

I soon reach the plushies again and lay back down on the panda feeling better, but for some reason, I feel like crying. So, I do. After a while, I end up falling asleep again. I wake up feeling a lot better. "So...do I need to kick Lust's ass?" Error says sitting on the bear plushie. I shake my head. "No, he was sweet and kind....." I say and he nods. "You fell for him, and he let you off easy." Error says and I nod. "Still didn't make it hurt any less." I say and Error nods. "Attachments in UnderLust....just don't work out well. He was trying to protect you" He says and I nod. Error gets up and stretches. "I'm going to have to be careful if I go there again...the Royal Guard almost got me." I say and Error chuckles. "Lust stepped in?" He asks and I nod.

Error smiles a little. "That's probably another reason you fell for him. It's normal, Ambrosia. You'll find your own love someday. No need to rush." He says and leaves. I lay back down on the giant panda and think about things. Life seemed so simple before the heat.....now, I wasn't so sure. All I could do now was continue on as I always have and hope for the best.


	8. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia is turning Eighteen and Error decides to take her back home to OuterTale

Ambrosia's POV

After several weeks, and suffering through my first heat, my eighteenth birthday came. "Ambrosia, come on!" Error said poking at my face as I was trying to get some sleep. I wasn't feeling too good. I grumble and open an eye to him. "What is it....I'm sick" I say. "I know, birthday girl. Thought you'd enjoy spending your birthday with stars, outer, and galaxy." Error says and I sit up. "Thought you wanted to find my own way back" I say and he rubs his head. "With Nightmare more interested in you, we thought it best that you live somewhere neutral. Nightmare cannot attack OuterTale our anyone living there. Just like we cannot attack his castle or those living there out of curtesy." He says and I nod as I fold up my blanket and replace it as a scarf.

"Besides, you've been sick for a week now. Stars should be able to help you recover." Error says and opens a portal to OuterTale. I walk through with Error, but something's wrong. OuterTale feels off. My device dings and I check it. "Location saved....OuterTale.....Colonize Timeline." I read and look at Error. He shrugs and we head to Stardin. When we arrive, there's both humans and monsters working together. "So, OuterTale....." I trail off. "It reset.....Frisk did it....the ultimate pacifist timeline for OuterTale." Error says. "But....dad!" I run to the house to find Outer and Galaxy talking with Frisk. Frisk sees me first and smiles a little before they frown in realization.

"What's wrong , Kiddo?" Outer says and looks at me. "Hey, Pap, why don't you see if they need help over where Mettaton is?" Outer asks and Galaxy nods before running off. "Ambie....we thought" Outer says. "I was dead? What happened to the message that was supposed to have been sent? Remix said his Grillby sent one." I say and Outer nods sadly. "He did, but it was long after the reset." Outer says as Error catches up. I punch Error. "You son of a.....you knew! You and Ink both knew and didn't tell me!" I yell at Error as he recovers. "It wasn't their fault, Kiddo. We asked them not to bring you back unless it was absolutely needed to keep you safe" Outer says and Frisk nods.

I start to glitch a little and try to calm down before it triggers not only a crash, but another heat. "So....Gaster and Papyrus both forgot me....but I can prove I existed in their lives....." I say and Outer nods. "Papyrus has his lucky charm in this timeline. There's only one like it, well, two now. And you still have Gaster's journal?" Outer asks and I nod. "I even added to it" I say and he nods. I start to feel dizzy and Error steadies me. "Are you alright, Kiddo?" Outer asks. "She's been sick for about a week now. Thought Gaster could help her" Error says as he and Outer take me inside. "We'll have to put ya on the couch. Your old room is Gaster's study in this timeline" Outer says as they put me on the couch.

Outer goes to the study door and knocks. "Sans, you know I'm busy." Gaster says. "I know, but this may be of extreme interest to you." Sans replies and Gaster comes out of the room looking a little upset. Then, his eyes land on me and I look away. "Sans..." Gaster says. "No, this isn't a set up for a date!" Outer says and I almost get sick at the thought. "Just trust me on this." Outer says as they come downstairs. "Sorry for punching you, dad...." I say to Error and he shrugs. "All of my kids have punched me at least once....it;s tradition now. Hey Gaster." Error says as Gaster sits in his chair. "....I know this will be a bit hard to believe...but it's true....you raised me" I say.

Gaster's eyes narrow a little. "I have evidence to back it up. It wasn't this timeline, obviously, but the one prior to this one" I say and take out a very worn, but familiar journal. "I've learned so much from this.....on my travels....." I say and hand it to him. "This is.....impossible..." He says and looks through it. "Some of it I added as I traveled. Waltz, the Gaster from DanceTale had information on several AUs that wasn't in the journal." I say and Gaster nods. "What are these markers? Red, blue, purple....do they have a purpose?" He asks and I rub my head. "Red means the AU is dangerous to a child or someone that can't defend themselves. Blue means the AU is a safe one." I say. 

Gaster looks at me curiously. "And the purple?" He asks and I blush. "Purple is for AUs....that are too....um erotic for a young one. You were very through in the classifications." I say and he nods. "May I borrow this? So I can compare notes?" Gaster asks and I nod. "I was hoping to stay in OuterTale anyways....even though almost everyone has forgotten me, this is still my home." I say and he nods. "Sans, can you inform Undyne that we need an addition to our home?" Gaster asks and Outer nods before leaving. Error comes out of the kitchen with some tea. "Here, Ambrosia, should settle your stomach" He says and gives me the cup. "So, how long have you been ill?" Gaster asks putting down the journal and coming over.

"A week, at least....I remember feeling a little off after my first heat." I say and Gaster nods. "Did you have any help during it?" Gaster asks and I nod, blushing slightly. "I went to Underlust and the sans there helped me through it." I say and Gaster nods. "While UnderLust does have a very low birth rate, you seem to have gotten either very lucky or unlucky, depending on how you see it. You're pregnant. There's a lot of pointers to it, but the biggest one is the reduction in your magic pool." He says and I nod. "Explains why I can't use my device to do the more powerful functions like open portals" I say and he nods. I soon finish the tea and put the cup on the coffee table.

"However, I am concerned....The infants that are carried to term from UnderLust tend to have some kind of disability. You will have to prepare yourself for that" He says and I nod. Outer soon returns with Undyne. "I understand that we need to limit resource use for building supplies, Undyne, but it's more effective to add an addition to the place than build a whole other house!" Outer says. "Not really. This place needs major repairs and another family can live here once it's repaired" Umdyne points out. "Besides, with Ambrosia pregnant, we will need more than just a single room added, Sans" Gaster says, surprising him. "Ambie's going to be a mom? Now I feel old" Outer says confusing Undyne.

"Ambrosia lived her a long time ago, but everyone except me and frisk forgot about her." Outer explains and Undyne nods. "Alphys keeps saying you boys need a woman around the place. Good luck, Ambrosia" She says and I nod. "Maybe after the baby comes, we can spar, Undyne. I'll probably need the activity." I say and she nods with a smile. "Looking forward to it." She says before she leaves. Soon Papyrus returns. "Ambrosia can use my room until our new house is ready" Outer offers. Papyrus huffs. "Your room is not safe for a pregnant skeleton....too dirty. She could get sick! She can use mine!" Papyrus says and I giggle. I took out my device to look through my pictures. Papyrus's eyes spot the charm hanging from it.

"Ambrosia, where did you get that charm?" He asked. I smile at him. "My brother let me borrow it.....I can't give it back now...that timeline doesn't exist anymore" I say and Papyrus looks at his own. "Was...I your brother?" He asks and I nod. "big brother, actually. You're older than me." I say with a smile. He smiles back. "Well, now we match! A symbol that we are siblings!" He says and Outer chuckles. "Yup! Me, you, and Sans." I say and create a charm for sans. "It's not exactly like ours, but it should be close enough.....stars that wore me out." I say and sans takes it with a smile. "Heh, I'm..." he starts. "Sans, don't you dare. I'm too tired to chase you like old times" I say. "Star struck" He finishes and I groan.

"So, how old are ya now?" Sans asks catching Gaster's attention. "Eighteen....it's been eight years....it's good to be home again" I say and he nods. "You would have been ten at that time.....I..remember feeling sad for some reason about eight years ago." Gaster says and Papyrus nods. "So do I....the whole house seemed a bit empty" Papyrus says and I smile softly. "So, in a way, you did remember me" I say and they nod. Papyrus comes and gently picks me up. A giggle erupts from me. "Sorry...It's just like old times....you used to carry me around when I was younger." I explain and he smiles. "I...think I remember that" He says and I smile.

Outer's POV

I watch Papyrus take Ambrosia to his room. "Thank you for bringing her home, Error" I say and Error nods. "There's a problem...." Error says. Gaster and I look at him. "Nightmare caused her first heat to come early with the lust serum from Underlust. If she crashes, it'll trigger a heat. I have a feeling that Nightmare intended to capture her before she went to UnderLust but something happened and he missed his chance. So, he may try to convince her to leave with him since he can't attack OuterTale without breaking the treaty" Error says and we nod. "Are you going to tell Lust about the baby?" I ask and Error nods. "He has a right to know. Besides, he specifically told Ambrosia never to bring their child to UnderLust if they had one. Lust isn't stupid. He knows what his AU will do to the kid." Error says.

Papyrus soon returns and smiles a little. "How is she, Pap?" I ask. Papyrus sits down. "Exhausted. She fell right to sleep" He says and we nod. "It's exciting....a babybones is coming." He says sounding excited. I nod. "Papyrus, Sans, we need to take good care of Ambrosia. This pregnancy will be high risk." Gaster says. "What does that mean?" Papyrus asks and I frown. "It means that we could lose Ambrosia, the babybones, or both if she's too stressed or her body's needs aren't met. There's no data on Skele-ink-tons and pregnancy. Ambrosia and her twin, PaperJam are the only ones of their kind. So, we're flying blind" Gaster says and Error nods.

"Then, we'll do our best to take care of her" I say and Papyrus nods. "Sans, can you let Grillby know she's back to stay?" Gaster asks and I nod, getting up. "I'll see you later, Error. Don't worry. We'll take good care of her" I say and he nods as I leave. Pulling my coat closer to my body, I head to Grillby's. It was a surprise to see Ambrosia after so long. She was still short, just a little shorter than me. However, she looked like she had seen a lot of shit in her travels. I was sure there were some tales she won't tell Papyrus. I go into Grillby's and head to the bar. The place was mostly empty due to the whole AU working to make the place more livable for both humans and monsters.

"Hey G...." I say as Grillby puts a Galactic parfait in front of me. I smile a little. "Thanks, ya always know just what I need, G." I say and he smiles softly. "So, how are you taking Ambrosia being home?" He asks as I eat. "It's a shock, that's for sure. She looks a lot older than eighteen, G....." I say and he nods. "She has seen a lot. She went to DanceTale at first. That was the easiest place for her. Then, she accidently went to FellSwap Gold instead of UnderSwap. Thankfully, the Sans there took her under his wing and trained her with Alphys's help. Ambrosia's got some serious fire power...." Grillby pauses. "What is it, G?" I ask. "She fused with three Gaster Blasters to form a three headed Gaster Dragon, Sans. The blast from the laser vaporized the mountain above the FellSwap underground." Grillby says and I gawk at him.

"It took a huge amount of magic and her body couldn't hold together afterwards. Cherry had to carry her back to his home in a bucket." Grillby says. "Well, she won't be able to do that anytime soon. She's pregnant. Can you pass the news to Lust. He has a right to know." I say and he nods. "Sans..." Grillby says. "I'm fine, G. Just tired. More than normal, and really, really hot." I say. Grillby frowns a little. "Sans, have you had Gaster take a look at you yet?" He asks and I nod a little. "We're going to have a bundle of our own soon. Stars, G, this is all so crazy." I say as he walks around the bar and hugs me from behind. "We will figure this out, Sans. I love you." He says and I smile a little. "I love you too, G"


	9. Pregnant Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a montage chapter through Ambrosia's Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nickname list  
> stariel- outertale toriel  
> Nova- outertale Grillby  
> Galaxy- outertale Papyrus  
> Stars- Outertale gaster  
> outer- Outertale sans (of course)  
> Lust- UnderLust Sans (of course)  
> Desire- UnderLust Papyrus

Ambrosia's POV, OuterTale

It took only a week for the new house to be built and for us to move into it. The storage on my device made the move so much easier. Sans told me his own good news. I was going to be an aunt and Sans was going through this with me. Papyrus was steadfast in keeping me off my feet, even as I removed things from my storage. "Your device is truly remarkable, Ambrosia" Gaster says and I nod as I point the camera and place the dresser where it needs to be. "That was the last thing, Papyrus." I say and he smiles. "Good, now you can rest. I know you said that it doesn't take much magic to access your storage, but I can see you're getting tired." He says and takes me to my room. It had the minimum essentials but I could decorate it later.

Papyrus gently lays me on my bed and covers me with my blanket. "I'm so excited. You and Sans are both going to have Babybones!" Papyrus says making me smile. "You're going to be a stellar uncle, Paps" I say with a smile. "I certainly hope so!" He says with a smile. "I missed you, Sans, and Gaster so much" I say. He smiles. "Can you tell me a story? One of your adventures?" He asks and I chuckle. "Sure" I say and he sits on the bed with a smile. "I had just left DanceTale and had went to the Doodle-Sphere to go to another AU. I was a bit too excited and misread the name of the AU. While I had intended to go to UnderSwap, I ended up in FellSwap Gold instead." I say and Papyrus gasps.

I smile a little and continue. "I had opened a portal just outside of the ruins. It was so much colder than I expected and My body was already starting to freeze from the cold. I knew that I had to hurry. I tried to open a portal back to the Doodle-Sphere, but I could only open a portal once every twelve to twenty-fours hours" I say. "You were trapped?" Papyrus asks and I nod. "With no other choice, I headed to Snowdin, FellSwap's version of Stardin. The layout of the woods was relatively the same as OuterTale and I soon found myself at the bridge. My device then dinged and told me unknown entity identified, FellSwap Papyrus, Threat level medium. I was scared. I had never met someone higher than a low threat level before." I say and he nods.

"I think that's enough for now, Ambrosia. You need your rest" Gaster says coming into the room. I nod and Papyrus frowns. "We can continue this next time, Paps" I say and he nods before leaving. Gaster soon sits in the desk chair. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Tired and a bit lightheaded, but fine otherwise. How's Sans doing?" I ask. "Well, he's having to deal with the extra heat. He's carrying Grillby's child, afterall. Grillby and him are planning on bonding. Sans has already moved in with Grillby. They're doing fine together." Gaster says and I smile. "Sans deserves to be happy" I say and Gaster nods. "Only Sans and Grillby know how many Resets OuterTale has been through, and they're not telling. Sans is a lot stronger than I thought he was." Gaster says

"That's a common misconception in the Multiverse. Almost every Sans is stronger than they look." I say. "Almost?" Gaster asks. "There's a few that don't hide their strength, like Killer Sans or Dust Sans. I never met them, thankfully." I say and Gaster nods. "Well, I am glad to have you home safe. After the past week, I'm starting to remember raising you. Papyrus also mentioned remembering things." He says. "Perhaps it's because I'm an Outcode? Ink and Error are outcodes, but no matter how many resets, people still remember them" I say and Gaster nods. "It's the most logical explanation for it. Anyways, get some rest." He says and lets me sleep.

Gaster's POV

I go downstairs, thinking about both ambrosia and sans. Both of them had become so strong and independent. I got to the kitchen to find Papyrus cooking dinner. "What's for dinner?" I ask. "I thought I'd try meatloaf tonight" Papyrus says and I nod. "Ambrosia's resting now. We'll have to heat her up a plate later" I say and Papyrus nods. "Sans called. Grillby's not letting him do anything either. I don't think it really changes his routine though." Papyrus says and I nod. "What is it? You're usually more talkative." Papyrus says. "I was checking on the condition of Ambrosia's child....I'm not certain yet, but from what little I could see, the child may have pixelation syndrome like Ambrosia and Error. Not surprising given the family history, but I'll know for certain further along." I say and Papyrus nods.

Five months later......Ambrosia's POV

I wake up to Gaster coming in. "Did I wake you?" He asks. "Yeah, but it's ok." I say and he nods. "Someone's here to see you. Took a while to get the message out" Gaster says and lets Lust by. I blush and he rubs his head. "So....it is happening. Thought I was hearing things when Grillby told me." He says sitting in the chair next to me. Gaster gives us some time alone. I nod. "I hardly believe it myself. The chances were extremely slim...." I say and he nods. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Do you know what gender the kid is yet?" Lust asks and I shake my head. "Was going to find out today though. Sans is going to have a boy and he's mostly following Grillby" I say and Lust nods.

"....I never thought I'd be a dad....an uncle maybe, but not a dad. It's kind of scary" He says and I nod. "Gaster already thinks the baby has Pixelation syndrome like me and Error. That kind of scares me.....I just worry about them" I say and he nods. "I'd be worried if you didn't.....can...can I see?" he asks. "Unfortunately, my ink body isn't see-through like an ecto-body." I say and he nods. "Ultra-sound, gottcha. The wait is torture, isn't it?" he asks and I nod. "I missed you, though, Lust. You're a good man, and a great friend" I say and he smiles softly. "Yeah, I get that sometimes, but I missed you too" He says and Gaster returns with a portable ultra-sound machine.

I smile a little. "You ready to find out the gender?" Gaster asks and we nod. He gently lifts my loose-fitting shirt. Lust smiles softly seeing my belly. "Ok, here we go" Gaster says and a picture starts to show up on the screen as he uses the ultra-sound on my pregnant belly. "Alright, there's the babybones....looks like a little girl. Congradulations, you two.....hmmm...." Gaster trails off. "What is it, dad?" I ask worried. "The pixelation I was worried about doesn't appear to be the same as yours but more closely to Fatal Error's. It's mainly situated in the right leg....and the bones are badly twisted in the leg." He says sadly and we nod.

"I know it's hard to think about, but it's best to consider having the right leg amputated. It will decrease the pain and increase her movement. Also, if done at such a young age, she will be better able to adjust" Gaster says. "...we will talk about it, Dad" I say and he nods before leaving. The very thought of it was making me feel sick. "Hey, Ambrosia, look at me" Lust says and I look at him. "It's going to be ok. I...I agree with Stars. If it's done soon after she's born...It'll be less stressful on her." Lust says. "I...I know...it's just so...hard to think of considering maiming our daughter...." I say and he nods. "But if we leave her leg as it is, She'll only suffer. Neither of us want that." He says and I nod.

Around Four Months Later.....Lust's POV

It was getting close. So, I came to hang around OuterTale with Ambrosia until the babybones was born. My brother, Desire, demanded to come too. It was a big deal in UnderLust to become a parent and he wouldn't believe me unless he came too. For now, Desire and Galaxy were busy swapping recipes. At least my bro was preoccupied. Ambrosia had been having contractions for the past few hours. Stars and stariel finally shoved me out so they could work. From what Stariel, OuterTale's Toriel, recently told me...the right leg was making it difficult for our daughter, Covet to be delivered. A galactic parfait is put down in front of me with a spoon. "Thanks, Nova" I say to Outertale Grillby. 

"Ambrosia and Covet will be fine. You'll see, Lust" He says and I nod. "H-how's Sans and little Swelter doing?" I ask and eat a bit of the parfait. "Both are doing fine. Sans is a bit cold natured now that swelter has been born. So, he's started wearing turtle-neck sweaters with his hoodie and pants instead of his usual shorts." Nova says and I nod. "I don't blame him. Nine months with a flaming bun in the oven is bound to leave one cold afterwards." I say and he nods. "Hasn't stopped the puns though. I have no idea how he comes up with them all" Nova says and I chuckle. "I have a few ideas. Anyways, how's it going being bonded?" I ask and Nova smiles. 

"It's going well. I don't have to worry so much while I'm working. Sans just lets me know through the bond if he needs me" Nova says. I nod. Soon, Nova gets a call. "Yes? Yeah, he's here, Gaster......I let him know" Nova says and hangs up the phone. "What's up, Nova?" I ask and he sighs. "Ambrosia and Covet are fine. The thing you and Ambrosia talked about has been done. Gaster says that you can see them now.....what thing was he talking about, Lust?" Nova asks. "Covet's right leg is badly twisted because the pixelation. It'll cause her a lot of pain and she won't be able to walk with it....Ambrosia and I thought it best to amputate it so Covet doesn't suffer that. A prosthetic leg is better than a twisted one." I say and finish the Parfait.

Nova doesn't say anything for a bit. "Also, the sooner it's done, the less stress, correct?" He asks and I nod. "Covet will be able to adjust easier now than later." I say and get up. "What do I owe you?" I ask and he shakes his head. "It's on the house this time. Go see your little girl" He says and I leave. Walking back, part of me was terrified. How could I look at my daughter, knowing what I let happen to her? I sigh and soon I'm joined by Asgore. "Why the long face, Lust? I thought you would be happy right now." He says. "I am, believe me, but.....how can I look at my little girl after letting her leg be amputated?" I say and he nods. "answer me this. Would she have had a better quality of life with it still attached?" He asks.

"No....she would have been in constant pain" I say. Asgore nods. "As fathers, It's our job to do what's right for our children, no matter how conflicted it makes us feel. Our children may never understand, but we do our best for them. To see them happy makes it all worth it" Asgore says as we reach the house. "Thank you, sir" I say and I go inside. Stars and Stariel look at me. "Sorry it took so long...I had a lot to sort through" I say and they nod. I go upstairs and reach for the door. My hand hovers at the door knob and I try to gather my nerve. Opening the door, I see Ambrosia breastfeeding a babybones wrapped in her scarf. I smile and close the door.

Ambrosia's POV

I hear Lust come in and I look up at him. "Hey...." He says, sounding a bit scared. I smile softly. "She won't bite, Lust...at least not yet" I say and he comes over. "She's beautiful, Ambrosia" He says and I smile. "The pixelation stopped about halfway up her thigh....but she doesn't seem to be missing the leg. It's like it was just dead weight." I say as Covet finishes feeding. Lust nods looking relieved as I burp her. "You know I can't stay...." He says and I nod. "I don't think it would have worked between us anyways. We're better as friends" I say and he nods. "Want to hold her?" I ask and he nods. Lust gently takes her from me and his face softens. I take the chance to get a picture.

Lust looks at me a little irritated. "I normally charge for that" He says. "Don't worry, you'll get a copy" I say and he chuckles. It doesn't take much for me to make a copy in a crystal frame. Lust gently lays Covet in the cradle and takes it from me. "....that has to be my best picture yet...." He says and I nod. "I will visit when I can though, and that's a promise"


	10. The Shattering Of A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in OuterTale is sweet for Ambrosia and her Daughter, Covet until Horror kidnaps Covet

Ambrosia's POV

I smile watching Covet commando-crawl around the living room. It's been nine months since she was born and she's proven that she's not missing her right leg. "Covet certainly has grown." a voice says and I look to see Lust. I smile a little. "She's pretty determined to get into everything she can." I say and he chuckles sitting beside me on the couch. "My Gaster used to say that about me. Guess she got it from me." He says. I nod. "How long are you staying this time?" I ask and he rubs his head. "A month....UnderLust was reset. So, there's a new Lust there now. I'm heading to the Omega Timeline after this. It's one of the few safe places now. I don't know what has got Nightmare so riled up, but he's been hitting the AUs hard as of late." Lust says and I frown. 

"That's a bit strange for Nightmare. He usually isn't so erratic in his movements." I say and Lust nods. "All we can do is hope he tires of this soon. Even his lackies are more strange than normal. It's like they got a hold of some kind of drug that's increased their power or something." Lust says. I frown. "I just hope he remembers his agreement to leave OuterTale alone. If he doesn't...." I say and Lust stops me. "You really think Ink, Error, Dream, and Blueberry would let him?" Lust asks. I sigh. "I guess not, but I can't help but worry, Lust." I say as Sans comes in with little Swelter. "Worry about what?" He asks as he puts Swelter in the playpen with Covet.

"Nightmare and his behavior as of late" I say and he nods. "It has G worried too. Dream's gone missing too. No one has heard from him for around a year" Sans says, making me worry even more. Lust glares at Sans but says nothing. Covet starts to giggle and we look to see swelter making his flame hair change into different shapes. I smile watching them. "Everything will work out fine. We have to trust in Ink and the star sanses." Lust says and I nod. Gaster soon comes in and smiles at the sight. "Ambrosia, Lust, it's finished. Shall we see how Covet reacts?" He asks and we nod. I gently pick up Covet and follow Gaster to his study. Lust follows in behind us. 

"It's just what she'll need for now. I can improve on it as she grows and her needs increase. Being on good terms with the humans also helped. They have a lot of data on prothesis." He says and I gently sit Covet on the bed. She looks up at us curiously. "Covet, this may be a little uncomfortable" Gaster says and puts the sleeve for the prosthetic over her right leg. "Let's give her a few moments to get used to the sleeve before moving forward." He says and we nod. Covet pats it with her hand and giggles at the squishiness. "Gel based sleeves, according to the humans, are more comfortable." Gaster explains. Covet soon loses interest and starts to commando-crawl around the bed.

I smile a little. "She doesn't seem bothered by it" Lust says and Gaster nods. "That's a good thing. Now the prosthetic leg" He says and carefully puts it on Covet. Covet looks at it curiously a moment. "Now, the real test" Gaster says and we nod. Covet tilts her head and giggles. The prosthetic starts to glow purple and the foot starts to move on its own. "That is interesting....she's using her magic to allow the prosthetic to pick up on her brain's signals for movement" Gaster says. We watch as covet moves the foot a bit before realizing that she can crawl better. I smile and hug Lust. "Looks like she'll take to it just fine, Stars." Lust says and Gaster nods.

Two Years Later.....

I was watching Covet play near The Lookout. It had be improved a bit for safety. I was sitting far enough from the edge not to worry about Covet falling off the edge. "Come to mommy, Covet! You can do it!" I encourage Covet as I kneel down with open arms. Covet takes a few shaky steps before a portal opens behind her. My eyes widen as Horror steps through. Covet falls on her butt and looks up at him curiously. "Huh....what's this?" Horror says and picks Covet up by her shirt. "Leave my Daughter alone, Horror!" I yell at him. He looks at me a minute before smiling and going through the portal with Covet. "HORROR! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" I yell running through after him.

The portal closes behind me as I find myself in Nightmare's castle. A chill goes down my spine. I try to use my device only to find that it won't work in this pocket universe for some reason, like a cellular dead zone. I put it back in my coat pocket as I hear Covet giggle. I follow the sound to be lead to the throne room. Dust comes at me and I send him flying with a punch to the face. As he's sent flying, I spot Horror jumping down at me and I elbow him hard in the pelvis, forcing him to the ground whimpering. "NIGHTMARE! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS NEXT" I demand coming up to the throne. However, it wasn't Nightmare on the throne.....wasn't Nightmare letting Covet play with one of his tentacles....

The goopy skeleton that sat on Nightmare's throne looked up at me with a smile. He looked a lot like Nightmare, but instead of a blue eyelight, his was gold. I spotted the circlet on his head and a wave of horror washed over me in realization. "D-dream? What happened to you? Where's Nightmare?" I ask and he chuckles darkly. "Nightmare is where he deserves to be......and the name is Shattered Dream, Ambrosia. You best memorize it. If you refuse to serve me.....This delightful child of yours.....well, she will giggle no more" He says. I clench my fists at my side, but bow my head. I can't do anything against him....not with him threatening Covet.

"I am at your command....My Lord...." I say and he hands Covet to Dust and comes over to me. Shattered Dream smiles and kisses me. I want to refuse and pull away, but If I did....Covet. I return the kiss, reluctantly. He smiles at me. "You will remain here....at my side, my mate" He says and I manage not to throw up at the prospect of being his mate, forced or not. "You want to kill me....you hate me....I can feel it, but....that is fine, you will learn to love me and what I have to offer, Ambrosia" Shattered Dream says and nods as Dust leaves with Covet while dragging horror by his foot from the room.

"Now that we're alone....don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to bind my soul with yours. That would only kill us both with you so....spirited. However, someday, we will....when I have broken you." Shattered Dream says, and he kisses me again as his tentacles find places to grab. After the kiss, I'm trying hard not to crash. That was the last thing I needed. Shattered Dream releases me. "We'll have a lot of fun together.....well, at least I will. You may go." He says. I turn to leave and squeak in surprise as Shattered slaps my ass with one of his tentacles. I glare back at him, only for him to smile back. "I'll be expecting you in my chambers later tonight.....you won't need any clothes" He says and I leave.

Leaving the throne room, I lean against the wall, sinking to the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees and I start to cry. I didn't want this.....to be anyone's pet. A hand soon finds itself on my shoulder. "Go away...." I growl. "Look, we don't have much time. Dream just left for OuterTale" Dust says and I hear Covet. "Mamamama" Covet says as I look up at them. "I know where to find Nightmare. He can you you two out of here, but we have to hurry" Dust says. "And why would I trust Nightmare any more than I trust Shattered Dream?" I ask. Dust frowns. "because, Nightmare is back to his original self. He is like Dream used to be. That and he can open a portal out of here" Dust says as I stand up.

Dust gives Covet back to me and I hug her close. Covet giggles and hugs my face. "Lead the way" I say and follow Dust. "Why are you helping us?" I ask. "Because....my loyalty will always be with Nightmare, and I have someone I love that I want to protect" He says as we go into the dungeon. Hanging from the wall, surrounded by anything and everything possibly positive, Nightmare was barely concious. Dust lets him free and catches him before he hits the floor. My soul starts to flutter and ache seeing Nightmare like this. Not that I would know, but Nightmare had always been the one for me, my Soulmate. Dust gets him into the darker, more depressing parts of the dungeon. This seems to help as Nightmare starts to wake up.

"Come on, Boss. You need to stand. You and Ambrosia have to escape" Dust says and it seems to have an affect on Nightmare. He looks at me in surprise, his deep purple eyelights wide. "We can talk later. Shattered Dream is going to attack OuterTale. My dad....my brothers....they need help" I say and Nightmare growls forcing himself up, my fear giving him strength. "I'll stop him.....don't worry" Nightmare says. Dusts gasps out in pain as a gold-tinted tentacle goes through his soul, shattering it to pieces. "You'll stop who, exactly? Brother? Isn't this what you want?" Shattered Dream says as he walks through the pile of dust that was Dust. Nightmare frowns and grabs me before teleporting somewhere bright.

Omega Timeline.......City Outskirts.....

I look around to see us on the edge of a huge city, and Nightmare falls to the ground coughing. "Nightmare!" I say and go to him. "I....I'll be f-fine. That took a lot out of me, and I didn't have much magic to spare" He says and I nod, sitting with Covet beside him. Covet starts to giggle and wave at something. I look to see someone coming out of the woods. He looked like UnderSwap Sans, but he was harder looking. He looked like one of those ninjas from Frisk's books back in OuterTale. He wore a mask/scarf combo that was deep, dark blue. His oufit was mostly black with dark blue accents. Two swords rested in their sheathes on his back. "S-stay back!" I warn him and he stops. 

nightmare manages to sit up, putting us behind him. "If you want to hurt them....Y-you'll have to go through me" Nightmare says. The skeleton shakes his head. "I won't harm any of you....." He says managing to get close. He gives a finger to Covet, who giggles, making the skeleton's eyelights shine a bit. "Especially not my little Soulmate.....I would sooner harm myself" he says and I'm in shock. I've heard the connection between Soulmates knew no ages, and it appears I heard right. "My name is ShaleJack....I was from HiddenTale. An AU of ninjas and mystery......until Shattered Dream destroyed it" He says. "Nightmare needs help....he's hurt." I say and he nods standing up. Covet whimpers and he lowers his mask to kiss her head. "I'll be back soon, little one" He says and vanishes.

Covet starts to cry once ShaleJack vanishes, which helps Nightmare recover. "Nightmare, are you alright?" I ask concerned. He nods as Queen Toriel runs up with Alphys, ShaleJake, and two different tall blueberry sanses. "Nightmare....you have a lot of nerve coming here" one of the Sanses says, hand on his sword hilt. The Queen holds up her hand, stopping him. "We already know about Shattered Dream.....OuterTale is destroyed. What few that could escape, came here." The Queen says and I start to cry, overwhelmed with grief. Nightmare hugs me and Covet close and rubs my back. "I...I'm so sorry, Ambrosia....I was too weak....I had to chose between you and them.....and I can't lose you....my soul can't handle it" He says.

I blush when I feel my own soul flutter. "Well, seems Nightmare is no longer our enemy. Nightmare, can we count on your help against your brother?" The Queen asks. The Royal Guards look nervous. Nightmare nods. "He tried to force himself on my Soulmate and destroyed OuterTale....he killed one of my most loyal friends.....He must be stopped. I will help you and anyone else willing to stand against him. So long as my family remains safe" He says and the Queen nods as we get to our feet. ShaleJack comes over looking nervous. "M-may I?" he asks. Covet is already reaching for him and I nod. He gently takes Covet from me and she squeals in happiness. "Seems that you now have a reason to take part in this fight, ShaleJack" The Queen says and he nods. "Yes, Your Majesty"


	11. The Truth About Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia and what remains of her family gets settled into the Omega Timeline

Ambrosia's POV

The Queen and her guards lead us to the castle where the refugees of OuterTale are waiting to be checked over by Omega Gaster or Om, as he liked to be called. "Om, how are you handling the refugees?" The Queen asks. He looks up from his clipboard. "Most seem fine with the exception of small bruises or cuts. The young flame skeleton has a broken arm. Undyne is tending to him now." He says and she nods. "We have three more for you" She says. "With all due respect, I'm fine. Ambrosia's sorrow over OuterTale allowed me to recover, My Lady" Nightmare says and the refugees look at us. "Ambrosia! Thank Stars!" Stars says and hugs me tight. 

"Where's Covet?" He asks and I point behind us. "She found a new playmate......and soulmate" I say as ShaleJack comes up carrying Covet who's trying to talk his ear off....if he had ears. Shale doesn't look too happy but there's a glint of happiness in his eyelights. Stars smiles as Shale comes up. "You must be ShaleJack" Stars says. "Of course" He says, unfazed by Covet starting to pat at his head. The sound of her tiny hands against his skull somehow amusing to her. Stars smiles a little at Copvet's antics. "Doesn't that hurt?" Stars asks motioning to Covet. "Not really. Her voice is music to my ears. I just have a hard time hearing things around me while she's talking" Shale says.

I chuckle as Stars shakes his head a little. "I meant her hitting your skull like that." Stars clarifies. Covet giggles, apparently aware of something we're not. "Trust me, I've gotten used to it during the short time walking here." He says as Covet starts talking babble again. Stars nods and I chuckle. "Covet certainly has taken a shine to you, Shale. It's going to be rough when we have to go our separate ways for a while" I say. Shale nods. "Yeah...you're right, but...I have faith in everyone." He says and I barely see his eyes narrow from a smile. I nod and reach for Covet. "It's time to say goodbye, sweetie." I say but Covet refuses to let go. I don't try to force her from fear of hurting her by accident.

Shale chuckles. "....looks like she's stuck to me like glue" he says and I catch the barely seen smile again. The Queen smiles softly at the sight. "ShaleJack, do you not have room for a few more people in the apartment you live in? If I remember correctly, you built it yourself?" She asks and Shale nods slightly so not to dislodge Covet. "Correct" He says and she smiles again. "Then, I see no harm in Ambrosia and her family living there. The closeness should make things easier for young Covet" She says. Shale nods with the secret smile again. "That'd be nice." He says and we all smile. "I will leave it to you to escort them there as soon as Om has finishes their medical checks." The Queen says before heading back into the castle.

Om smiles a little. "Shall we check the young one first?" He asks, being polite as usual. Shale gives him a thumb's up and Om comes over. During the check, he frowns a lit bit at Covet's right leg. "What happened to her leg?" He asks looking at me. I shift uneasily. "Due to the pixelation that was passed down from her grandfather, Error and myself.....her right leg was badly twisted.....she couldn't move it without it causing her great pain. We...as in myself, Stars, and her father, Lust, decided that she would have a better quality of life if it was amputated." I say and Om nods. "I would have suggested the same." He replies and goes back to the check up. "Poor thing...." I manage to hear Shale say.

Om looks at Shale. "I'm almost finished. However, I need to check her soul. I ask you try to contain anything you may feel. It's purely for her health." Om says. Shale nods. "Yes, sir" He says. Om gently uses his magic to bring out Covet's soul. The area was basked in a soft gold light as a golden soul floated between Om and Covet. We all looked at it in awe. Om writes something on his clipboard. "Justice and bravery...a stunning combination. The humans refer to it as a heart of gold." He says before letting it return to it's rightful place. I smile seeing that in the excitement, Covet has fallen asleep on Shale's head. He chuckles a little. "Whoopsy....guess I'm a pillow now" He says with that secret smile of his.

I smile as Om performs the same checks on Stars and myself. Once he's finished, I gently take Covet into my arms. "That should make walking around a bit easier" I say as Covet cuddles against my chest. "Lead the way, ShaleJack." I say and he nods. "Alright then." He says and leads us to a nice apartment complex. It looked like a Japanese palace from the past. "This is a beautiful place....is it based off of your home?" I ask looking at the rock garden and koi pond. Shale looks a little startled. "Oh? Why yes, it is. My town was heavily influenced by the Japanese culture. I guess you can say that it gave me the inspiration to be a ninja" He says and I nod. "Did anyone else survive from your AU? I...sorry, that was a bit rude..." I trail off.

Shale doesn't seem phased, but I know it's probably a sore subject. ".....Unfortunately, the fate of those in my AU was the same....." He says and Nightmare looks down. "I was just....lucky. The only thing that survived the destruction with me was my Older brother's sword.....he bestowed it to me with his final breath...." He says as we go inside. There in the main hall was a painting of a Papyrus in flaming orange samurai armor. "You must have been proud of him..." I say and take notice of the sword on the stand below the painting. It was a traditional samurai blade with an orange sheathe and a golden hilt. "I bet he's proud of you too...." I say. 

Shale nods a little. He stood a little straighter before the painting and the sword. "Indeed....He was the best of our clan. If he saw me now.....He would be smiling. That's all I'd ever need from him.....a smile." He says and I nod. "His final wish was that I put care and determination into anything and everything I do. I try to live up to his wish....just for him" He says and I nod. "Shoes off please....it's polite. There's slippers there for your feet" Shale says and we nod. After we switch our shoes for slippers, Shale leads us to the main living area. There's a giant kitchen area off to the side. "It's fine to live how someone you love wishes for you, but you should also live in a way that honors both them and yourself." I say honestly.

He nods. "You're right....I'll keep that in mind." He says and I nod. "That's all I ask. I doubt your brother would want you to be unhappy trying to be as he wanted" I say and he nods. "You're absolutely correct. Anyways, I have a few bedrooms that don't have anyone using them. You are welcome to them." He says and I nod. "Outer will probably head here after Swelter is taken care of. He's easy to spot. He's a Sans carrying a flaming skeleton toddler." I say and look around. "I'm guessing that we eat together and are responsible for keeping the kitchen clean....along with helping keep it stocked?" I ask. Shale shifts a little bit uneasily. 

"Well, I usually do the cleaning and keep everything stocked, but if you wish to help, you may. Eating together would....be nice" He says and removes his mask. I stare in awe. 'No wonder he wears it....he's so adorable!' I think. Under his mask, Shale looked like UnderSwap Sans, but with deep, dark greenish-blue eyelights. Covet soon wakes up. She looks around for Shale and starts to whimper. "Covet?" Shale says and comes over to her. She looks at him, purple tears at the corners of her eyes. "I don't think she recognizes you, Shale, without your mask" I say. "Oooh!" He says and puts his mask back on. Covet giggles. "Sha!" she says and giggles again. "Hehe, you're a cutie, Covet." Shale says with his hidden smile.

She giggles and I smile. "Do you mind watching her? I'll make us dinner." I ask and Covet is already reaching for Shale. He gives his secret smile again and nods. "I'll gladly watch over her, Ambrosia" He says and I hand her to him. Covet giggles and moves his mask down and up again. "Boo!" she says. Stars chuckles as Nightmare and I go to the kitchen. "I do believe she thinks you were playing peek-a-boo, Shale" He says with a chuckle. "Pfft. haha!" Shale laughs, too distracted to respond to Stars. I smile as Stars comes over to sit at the table. "I think he's a bit distracted now. I've never see a pre-bond so strong before. That's a good sign." He says and I nod as I cook. 

"There's enough positivity to drown my brother in here...." Nightmare says. Stars nods. "Om did say that you have permission from the Queen to go into the ruins whenever you like. That's where they house the criminals. The energy there should be exactly what you need, other than normal food, of course" Stars says and Nightmare nods. Outer soon comes in with Swelter. He's removed his and Swelter's shoes. I smile as he sits down. "This is quite the place." Outer says and we nod. "They had a healer and Swelter's just fine now. Who's the ninja?" He asks. I chuckle. "He's the landlord and Covet's Soulmate. His name is ShaleJack" 

Three and a half years later.....

I'm cleaning up around the house when Covet comes in crying. After removing he shoe, she runs to her room. I go to check on her. "Covet, sweetie, are you ok?" I ask knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!" she cries and I sigh. 'Something must have happened at school' I think and go back to the kitchen. After an hour, Shale comes in. "Ambrosia, what's wrong?" he asks coming over. I look at him. "Covet ran through crying....she won't talk to me. Something must have happened at the career fair at school" I say. At first, Shale says nothing, but I know that he's pissed that someone or something made Covet cry. "is it ok if I check on her?" He asks and I nod.

"Just give me a few minutes to make her a snack. She hasn't had anything yet and I'm worried." I say and he nods. Sitting on a stool at the bar, he watches as I cut up a few apples. Covet and Shale had become so close since we first came to the Omega Timeline. Lust soon became as much of a staple in her life as Shale. Lust adored his baby girl. "If anyone can get her to open up, it's you, Shale." I say and give him the apples drizzled in caramel. He nods. "Alright" He says and goes to Covet's bedroom door. 

Covet's POV

I'm crying when my soul starts to flutter. There's a knock at my door. "Covet?" Shale says from the other side. "It....it's open...." I say through my tears. Captain Alphys was my hero....I had all of her promotional posters and action figures. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. I had been so excited to be able to meet her at the career fair at school today. There was all sorts of booths showing the many future careers the students had to pick from. However, I knew exactly what I wanted to be when I grew up. It took all day waiting in line to talk to my hero, Captain Alphys. She was just as strong and intimidating in person. At her side was my other hero, Viper. Viper was a tall Blueberry sans with a scar over his right eye.

Alphys was talking to Viper when I came up. "I'm telling you, Viper. There's not a promising one in the whole school. Bunch of soft babies that wouldn't know hard work if it bit them" She says and looks at me. "Can I help you?" She asks, barely managing not to growl. "Ummm....yes? I-i umm want to be like you when I grow up" I say and she laughs. "Kid, I've heard that from every kid today. You're not special." She says and Viper frowns. I stand my ground, trying to remain calm and collected, using the meditation method Shale taught me. She soon stops laughing. "Huh? You're still here? What's your name, Kid?" She asks and signs the poster I forgot I was holding. "M-My name is Covet, Captain Alyphs" I say.

Viper looks through their records. His eyes twinkle a little and a small smile forms on his face. "Captain, you may want to see this" he says and Alphys turns her back to me to look at their records. "Right....yeah....maybe....right" She says before turning back to me. She stands up tall and glares down at me. "Pathetic.....You really think someone as broken and incomplete as you could survive being a Royal Guard? Don't make me laugh. Without your prosthetic leg, you are a liability....no guard in their right mind would sponsor a cripple like you. Find another booth, Kid. We don't train charity cases" She says and I could no longer keep my composure. Purple tears start to form in my eyes and I ran home. We were allowed to leave the fair for home whenever we wanted. After pulling off my shoes, I ran to my room ignoring my mom. Now, it seems she's sent Shale to check on me.....shit.


	12. Raising The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covet tells Shale what's wrong and Shale helps her find her determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, the story will follow Ambrosia's daughter, Covet. Ambrosia still has a major role, but she's now more of a supporting character.
> 
> Also, big shout out to my friend, Souper! They own the character, ShaleJack and provided his dialouge!

Covet's POV

I hear Shale open the door and close it again, but I don't feel like moving. I know that he's probably worried, and I don't want to see his eyes right now. "...Covet, are you ok?....." He asks and I knew for sure he was worried. My soul fluttered painfully, wanting him to soothe the hurt like he always did. "I'm....sniff....fine." I lie but I knew he wouldn't leave. Shale always saw right through me. He always saw the truth to me and it was sometimes annoying, but not this time. "You....don't sound fine. What happened?" He asks as I feel his weight on the bed. He had sat on the edge of the bed. I look at the poster still in my hand. A feeling of sorrow and anger rose in me.

"....Captain Alphys happened....said that I wasn't fit to be a Royal....sniff.....Guard......called me broken....sniff...and pathetic" I say trying to stop crying. I didn't want Shale to see my tears. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "....what if...." He started to say, unsure of his wording. "What if....I...trained you?" He asks and I turn to look at him. "You'd do that? For me?" I ask and he nods with his secret smile. "...yeah...! I can....I can train you!" He says and I smile, wiping away my tears. I then notice the apples in his hand. My favorite after school snack, drizzled with caramel. "I really had mom worried, didn't I?" I ask. Shale nods as I take the apples from him. "Yeah....you had me scared too." He says and I look down. "I didn't mean to......" I say and he nods.

I look around my room and I feel a wave of determination. I was going to show Captain Alphys! Viper too! I'd get strong. I'll learn how to keep my balance, even with just one leg. I'd become the best Royal Guard ever! "You know what? So what if Alphys doesn't think I can! I'll show her! I'll become the strongest Royal Guard ever, even stronger than her! Then, she'll have to accept me!" I say, determined. Shale chuckles. "That's the spirit" He says and I eat some of the apple slices. I smile and offer Shale some. I always felt better after talking to him, but that's what Soulmates do, I guess. I still didn't understand the Soulmate thing, but I've seen my mom and Nightmare. They looked so happy.

"Thanks" Shale says as he lowers his mask to eat with me. "So.....what did you have in mind?" I ask curiously. "Sword fighting maybe?" He says and I nod. I lean against his shoulder and he blushes a little. "Thanks...for coming" I say and he smiles softly. "Anytime" He says and we finish eating the apples. "With summer vacation coming up, maybe mom will let me go train with you at the cabin" I say. Shale often went to the cabin during the summer to train. He smiles slightly and nods. "Yeah, I've got no plans for the summer." He says and I smile. "Me either except for hanging out with you anyways." I say and he nods. Shale smiles and jokingly asks, "Do you recognize me without this?" He touches his mask, hanging at his neck.

I chuckle. "Of course I do, Shale. I'm not a toddler anymore!" I say and kiss him on the cheek. Mom said kissing there was fine until I got older. She, Nightmare, Grandpa Stars, and Uncle Outer were accepting of us being Soulmates, but there were things I wasn't old enough for yet. What those things were, they wouldn't tell me. Shale blushes. "Thanks Covet" He says and I get up. I look around again and flinch. "Anyways....I should probably take all this Alphys stuff down....it's a bit much" I say and Shale nods. "Yeah...." He says and I get to work. I'm not even gentle taking the posters down, the paper tearing as I take it all down. I smile to Shale. "It's kind of freeing. Don't you think?" I ask. "Yeah..." Shale says, something clearly on his mind.

"Why do you wanna join the Royal Guard for anyways?" He asks and I look at him with a smile. "The Royal Guard is supposed to protect people....to do the right thing. After today, I can tell....the Royal Guard has lost much of the honor it once had. Maybe....I can fix that." I say and Shale nods. "You have an large amount of potential. I think you could easily make the Royal Guard something better than its ever been." He says as I finish taking down the posters. "I hope so, Shale. I did some reading in the school library. Did you know that the Royal Guard used to help Grandpa Ink against Nightmare before he became a good guy again?" I ask and Shale smiles a little. "Interesting" He says.

I nod. "Only the strongest, most honorable Guards were allowed to fight alongside Grandpa Ink! They had to be quick to react and have the grace to know when to retreat." I say putting all of the action figures in the trash with the torn posters. "The Royal Guard is the best of the best, the top of the line. You have a long way to go before you get in. After all....all heroes are made, not born. We have a lot of training ahead of us." Shale says and I nod putting the last toy in the trash and sitting beside him. "I know...Blue is still in training and he's been a trainee for as long as I can remember. I...I know it will hurt....and I'll bruise, but.....nothing worth having is ever free. At least that's what dad says when he visits." I say and Shale nods.

"Well, as long as you have determination, you'll be as good as gold. Your soul is already gold. So, you're halfway there." He says and I smile. Soon, mom knocks on the door. Opening it, her eyes widen at the mess. "What happened in here? It looks like a tornado came through." She says and I rub my head. Shale doesn't miss a beat, proving that he is indeed a sans. "Maybe one DID come through. Have you seen Classic's room?" he asks making my mom chuckle. "Anyways, dinner is almost done. Best wash up, you two." she says and closes the door again. I smile a bit before getting up again. I wobble a bit and realize that I shouldn't have pushed so much magic through it earlier.

"Oh Shit!" I say as the prosthetic leg buckles, but I manage to keep my balance on my other leg. "Do you want me to carry you?" Shale asks and I nod as I sit down again. I take off the prosthetic. It's cracked down the shin and the foot has even more cracks in it. "Must have put too much magic through it running home...." I say and sigh. "Grandpa Stars is going to lecture me.....again" I say. Shale chuckles a little and picks me up. He grunts a little, and I don't blame him. I'm almost as big as he is. He takes me to the bathroom and we wash our hands. "How about I lean against you instead? Like a crutch" I say and he nods. Shale helps me walk to the living room.

Mom looks at us as we come in. Red is playing a racing game against Carrot and losing. Nightmare is helping mom by setting the table. Outer is helping Swelter with his homework at a table in the living room area. Swelter was in a grade higher than me because he was six months older. "Sorry about this, Shale." I say and he gets me to a chair. Mom frowns. "Covet, where's your leg?" she asks and I rub my head. "Ummm.....I may have.....ummm....broken it?" I say and she sighs shaking her head. Shale breaks the tension. "So, what are we having for dinner?" Shale asks. Mom looks from me to him. "It was Boss's turn to pick dinner. So, we're going to have homemade lasagna." She says and everyone shivers.

"Don't worry, I made it this time. Don't need a repeat of last time" She says and everyone relaxes. "Pfft" Shale tries not to laugh. I smile as he sits in the chair beside me. "So, do you like the decorations?" Shale asks and I nod. Shale had added some decorations from the different AUs to make everyone feel more at home. "It's real nice, Shale" I say and he smiles. "Thanks. It took a while to put everything up." He says and I smile. "Ok everyone. Dinner's ready. Red, please go get your brother" Mom says. Red gets up grumbling. Mom raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asks, her voice threatening. Red just smiles. "Nothin, Doll. I'll get him" He says and goes to his and Boss's shared rooms.

"That's what I thought" Mom says as Grandpa Stars joins us at the table. He frowns seeing me without my prosthetic but says nothing. It's a rule at the dinner table. No lectures, cussing, or fighting at the table. I giggle. "Mom's become the house mom. It's funny" I say and Shale nods with a smile. Soon enough everyone is at the table. "Thanks mom!" I say and eat as the others offer their thanks. The lasagna tastes so much better than Boss's attempt. I swear that his cooking could end all conflict....just make the enemy eat it! "So....mom, Shale and I were thinking...and I wanted to ask if I can go with him to the cabin this summer? He's going to start training me to become a Royal Guard!" I say and Stars frowns.

"But he isn't a Guard." He says. "But he knows the training they use! And he knows my limits better than anyone. He won't let me overdo it" I say and Shale nods. "I see you've broken your prosthetic again. How will you repair it if it breaks this summer?" Stars asks. "You can teach me how to make it! Through trial and error, perhaps I can make it strong enough to withstand the full force of my magic!" I say and Stars nod, thinking. "Perhaps...that means you have three months to learn how it's done." He says and I smile. Mom frowns, but Nightmare wraps an arm around her shoulders. "She'll be fine, Ambrosia. ShaleJack won't let her get too badly hurt. Bruises and sprains will be normal. She's already starting to become independent. Let's support her" He says and my mom sighs with a smile. 

"I guess...it wouldn't hurt. Besides, with Covet at the cabin with Shale..." mom whispers in Nightmare's ear and he blushes blue. "Mom, I don't think you should give red any ideas over there" I say and red glares at me. "Red will keep him dirty mind to himself" Mom says and red blushes. Soon, everyone is done eating. "Red, you and Boss have clean up tonight. Don't break the dishwasher again" Mom says. Red grumbles but gets to work with his brother. Grandpa Stars picks me up and takes me to his study. He spends the next few hours switching between showing me how to make my prosthetic and lecturing me.

After everything is said and done, I had a new prosthetic leg. "It's heavy" I say and stars nods. "It has to be reinforced in order to better withstand the flow of magic. You'll adjust." He says and I nod. I head to my room and start to clean up the mess. With everything that happened today, I find myself excited. Not for the coming summer, but my future with Shale. I cared a lot for him, but only time will tell me for sure if it was love. I pick up the poster I had signed today and put it up. It was now a reminder....of who I wanted to surpass. I turn out the light and sit on my bed. I remove the prosthetic and go to sleep. The next morning was Saturday, and I had gymnastics class.

Mom gets me up early, as usual, and we get ready to go. "Look, I want you to stay safe this summer, ok?" She says and I nod as we walk to the gym. "You sure that you'll be fine today? It is a heavier prosthetic this time" Mom asks and I nod. "I have to get used to it, mom. It's about the same weight as my real leg" I point out and she nods. She is quiet for a little while. "Shale behaves around you, right? He doesn't touch you where you don't want him to?" She asks and I look at her. "Mom, he's not a pedo. He would NEVER do that to me. I thought you trusted him." I say and she sighs. "I do, but you're my baby....my daughter. I can't help but worry about you." She says and I nod.

"Shale would take on the Royal Guard to keep me safe mom, I highly doubt he would hurt me on purpose" I say as we get to the gym. Mom nods and smiles. "I'll be back at five to pick you up, as usual" She says and I go inside. Today, Alphys decided to come work out. Unfortunately, the gymnastics class shared the gym with the Royal Guard. Viper nudges her and she looks at me. I keep walking, not giving her the satisfaction. "Hey there, Covet. Ready for your routine today?" Muffet asks. "Unfortunately, my prosthetic broke on me. Grandpa Stars had to reinforce the new one to better handle my magic." I say. She nods. "It's been some time since the last one broke. So, this one is heavier?" She asks and I nod. "So, I'll be doing my one leg routine" I say and she nods.

"Do you need help getting changed, sweetie?" She asks and I shake my head. I go into the changing room. There are a few older girls there getting changed as well. "Hey, look who it is, the royal reject" Karen says and the others laugh. Karen was a lizard monster and a bitch. She was about six years older than me, and thought she knew everything. I ignore her and the others as I get changed. "Can you guys believe her? The whole school heard Captain Alphys laugh at her yesterday!" Karen says and I try to keep my cool. Putting my prosthetic in the locker, I lock it and hop out to the gym. I was a bit unsteady, but I had to learn this. Muffet is waiting for me when I get back. 

Her eyes widen a little when she realizes that I was serious. "Alright then, let's get to work" She says and I nod. I flinch as we work through the routine that Muffet had suggested for me. It was hard work and I was sweating when it was almost time for me to go home. Karen and her friends were watching and laughing at me like normal. Captian Alphys and Viper had just gotten a shower and were back in their normal armor. "Ok, do you think you have it now?" Muffet asks and I nod. "Yeah, I got it now." I say and run through my routine. With all of them watching, I perform it flawlessly. Muffet smiles and claps. "Well done, Covet!" She says and I smile. 

I look at Karen. She is silent, but her eyes are furious. Muffet never praises her. "And that, Karen, was hard work. You'd know what that was if you didn't have a silver spoon shoved down your throat. As for the rest of you, If the person you follow is rotten, that makes you rotten by association. What do you think your parents would think of you treating someone that has to work twice as you like garbage? Ashamed, I'd bet." They look down. Then, I look at Captian Alphys. "You were my hero.....but a hero isn't supposed to judge people by their handicaps.....I will work hard and someday....you best watch, because I will become stronger than even you" I say and everyone is shocked as I go to change into my normal clothes.

When my mom picks me up, Muffet has to talk to her. I've never spoken out like that before. I never made a stand. Mom comes over and sits beside me. "Well, I hope you're happy with yourself. Muffet has switched you to the senior class. That means more work" She says and I nod. "It'll all be worth it mom, you'll see."


	13. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the career fair, Covet must face her biggest challenge yet

Covet's POV

It had been four years since I started training with Shale. In those four years, I've accomplished so much! With Grandpa Stars's help, I developed a sturdy, but lightweight Prosthetic leg that will pay for my living expenses for some time. I learn various forms of martial arts from both Shale and Blue! Once Blue heard about what I said to Captian Alphys, I guess he wanted to help me. I asked him why once. He just rubbed my head and said, "You remind me of myself. Alphys still doesn't think very highly of me, but we can't let her win." I smiled and nodded at the time. Between the two of them, school work, and gymnastics, I was always busy. However, I wanted this....to become a Royal Guard.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Dad says as I walk out of the school. I smile. "Hey Dad!" I say and he smiles. "You're looking great, Kiddo. Did you do something with your ink hair?" He asks making me giggle. "No, Dad" I say as we walk to the house. Suddenly, there was a loud sound like someone knocking on a door and the sky starts to turn dark. "Dad...what's going on?" I ask, feeling a bit scared. "I don't know, Sweetsoul" He says and we soon see giant, bug-like creatures fly through the air. An alarm soon starts to sound and dad frowns. "That's the evacuation alarm" He says and we head to the nearest bunker. In the Omega Timeline, evacuation means for any civilians to go to the nearest bunker until the danger has passed.

When we get to the bunker, however, people are rushing to get inside, the bugs dive-bombing their heads. I frown not seeing any guards. 'Where are they?' I think. "Covet, No!" Dad says as I run at one of the bugs. "Help me, Dad! There's no guards around! We can help get these people into the bunker!" I yell and he looks at me a bit shocked, but nods, summoning bones to fight the bugs off. I allow my magic to flow into my leg, controlling just how much to use. I start kicking and punching the bugs. My kicks from my prosthetic causing the most damage with the added force from my magic. Once the last of the people are inside, we rush to join them. However, just as the bunker is about to seal shut, one of the creatures grabs my real leg and pulls me out again.

"Shit!" I say and manage to kick it off before it made me into a snack. It's buddies soon join in as I get to my feet and I barely roll out of the way before they swarm me. I try my best to keep them off me, but I knew it was only a matter of time before my magic got too low to fight with. Then, one of the bugs blindsides me, throwing me into the wall. When I look up, I see the bugs combining into three bigger bugs. "Fuck me...." I say and try to get up. One of the huge bugs comes at me as I try to stand. Without warning, flames engulf the bug and I sigh in relief as the queen runs up with Viper on her heels. "Looks like this Bunker is still secure!" Viper says and the Queen nods, her eyes on me.

"Covet?" Viper says, surprised. He comes over to me. "Are you hurt?" He asks and I shake my head. "Probably just a bruise or two, but nothing major. My dad and I got everyone inside. one of the smaller bugs grabbed me right before the door sealed." I explain and he nods. "Stay behind us. We'll handle it from here" The Queen says and I nod as Viper joins her. I can barely hear over the bugs. "Is that the one Alphys is so proud of, Viper?" The Queen asks. "Yes, your Majesty. Her name is Covet. Her family came here after OuterTale was destroyed." Viper says and she nods as they fight the two giant bugs that remain. 'Alphys...is proud of me? What?' I think confused.

Viper soon goes flying into a tree, and falls to the ground knocked out. The Queen looks terrifying as she snarls at the bugs. The two Bugs combine again into a colossal beast of a bug that looked like an armored praying mantis with sword arms. It clicked furiously as the Queen attacked with her sword. However, it did little against the creature as its jaws grabbed the Queen's sword and threw her like a rag doll. Like Viper, the force of the blow made the queen crumble to the ground in a defenseless heap. With the strong force of it's jaw, the creature shatters the Queen's sword to pieces. Then, it looks at me with a hungry look. It charges at me and I manage to roll out of the way in time.

'Think, Covet....there's got to be something you can do!' I think as I dodge the creature's attacks. I knew that if I tried to run for help, the creature may kill Viper and the Queen before going after the bunker. However, without any way to fight back, it was only a matter of time before I got exhausted and it caught me. Unlike my skeleton relatives, I couldn't summon bones or a Gaster Blaster. I had string magic, but it would do very little on the creature. 'Maybe I can keep it distracted until help arrives...' I think as I continue to avoid its attacks as best as I can. The Queen starts to stir, catching the creature's attention. 'No, it's going for The Queen!' I think. 

A glitter of gold catches my attention. It was the hilt of the Queen's sword. Polished gold with a red crystal embedded on the end. 'Maybe....' I think and grab it. Focusing all my magic into the hilt, a blade of magic, the same purple as my own magic forms and I attack the creature, cutting off the legs on it's right side. It shrieks horribly and attempts to fight back despite losing some of its limbs. Dodging, I spot Viper's shield. the arm brace had snapped off and it lay on the ground, polished steel against the grass. After dodging, I manage to grab it and slip it onto my left arm. Splitting my magic between the sword hilt and the cuff, my magic flared to life, creating a purple sword blade and shield. 

As the creature made a final attempt to attack me, I blocked it with my shield and used the blade to cut its fucking head off. I had never killed anything before that moment. Not once in my life. Dispelling my magic, I drop to my knees and start to cry over the creature. The creature's body vanished in a wisp of gold ash.....like magic that had been dispelled as Captian Alphys rushed up with several other members of the Royal Guard. "Your Majesty!" She says and goes to help her. The Queen waves her off. "Check on the young one....she saved our lives" The Queen says and Alphys nods before going over to me. Kneeling down, Alphys looks me over. "Are you alright, Covet?" She asks.

I nod as I wipe my eyes. "I...it's probably stupid...crying over your enemy...." I say but she isn't laughing or scolding me. I look up at her to see understanding in her eyes. "It's not stupid...it shows that you understand that even though it is often needed, killing is still killing and it's wrong. It's a heavy burden to bear, but Royal Guards must bear it." She says as Viper comes up with The Queen. "The danger has passed. Shattered Dream will think twice before attacking again." Viper says and The Queen nods. "It's still unclear what he was hoping to accomplish with this attack" She says. "My lady....I may have an idea..." I say and she looks at me. 

"Did the creatures combine anywhere else?" I ask and Alphys nods. "At the bunker near ShaleJack's apartment building." She says and it only confirms what I feared. "My mother and I share a unique smell....the bugs were drawn to it....Shattered was after either my mother, myself, or us both" I say and they nod. "That's where the evidence is pointing...." Viper says. I offer the Queen back her sword hilt. "The creature broke it after it knocked you and Viper out...." I say and she smiles a little. "Keep it, Covet. You will have more use for it than I....Trainee" She says and starts to walk back to the castle. "Alphys...make sure she gets home alright." She says as she leaves with Viper following her.

Alphys sighs and gets up to her feet. "Well, Kid, that's one way to impress the Queen. I knew you would be a strong Royal Guard, but I never expected this." she says and I look at her confused. "You're probably pretty confused right now.....I wanted you to prove me wrong, and you have. I'm sorry for being so hard on you, but...I had to make sure you were truly determined to see your dreams through." She says as the bunker doors open. "COVET!" My dad yells worried sick. "I'm over here, Dad!" I call and he rushes over to me and hugs me tight. "I'm ok, Dad" I say and he lets me go. "I...I know, but I was worried" He says and I smile. "Your daughter saved Viper and the Queen's lives. You should be proud." Alphys says and my dad looks at me in shock.

"It's a long story" I say and he nods. "Are you sure that you're alright?" He asks and I yawn. "Y-ya. Just a bit tired....used a lot of magic." I say and he nods. I yelp a little when Alphys picks me up. "The Queen said to get you home. Get some sleep. You've earned it, kid" She says and I can't even argue as I drift off to sleep. Lust looks at Alphys. "She'll be fine....She used an extreme amount of magic today. She surprised me, to be honest....I didn't expect her to be so strong" Alphys says as they head to Shale's home. Lust nods. "She had a lot to prove....." He says and Alphys nods. "I hope you don't feel poorly of me. I've seen many say they want to be a Royal Guard....only to give up when it gets too hard. I had to know which one she would be before becoming invested."

Ambrosia's POV

I pace back and forth in the living room of the house. The battle had been scary but Shale and I managed to keep the other people safe from the bugs. "Shale...you don't think they got her....do you?" I ask ShaleJack. He was pretty battered up from the fight. His arms were bandaged up from using his magic, a powerful electric current that his body generated. He could use it for a lot of things, but he mostly used it to knockout the enemy with lightning quick punches. However, that caused damage to his arms the more he used it in a fight. Shale shakes his head, mask firmly in place. "I'm sure that she's safe, Ambrosia." he says and I stop pacing. I sigh but nod. 

"I hope so....I....I know that She's a lot stronger now....but she's still my baby." I say and Shale nods. "I know she can survive...no....she WILL survive." He says and I nod. Soon, Lust comes in with Alphys carrying Covet behind him. "Is she ok?" I ask rushing over, fear lancing through me. "She's fine...just exhausted. She saved quite a few people today" Alphys says, pride in her voice. "Told you" Shale says, obviously not worried. I nod. "She'll probably need to rest a few days....she was incredible out there. She saved The Queen" Alphys says and I nod a bit surprised. I show alphys to Covet's room and she gently lays her on the bed. I remove her prosthetic leg and tuck her in before we leave her to rest.

Once back in the living area, Alphys sighs. "I know....I have been a bit...cruel" She says rubbing her head. Shale doesn't show any emotion as he crosses his arms. "Go on" He says. Alphys sighs. "In the Royal Guard, especially these days, it's not uncommon for a Trainee to lose conviction in their dreams and give up. I had to know which Trainee she would be. Would she buckle and give up...or would she rise to the challenge. It's better to hurt her feelings than for her to freeze in a fight and lose her life" Alphys says. Shale only nods. He knows how it is. It was a common training tactic. "Well, she certainly did rise to the challenge. She spent the last four years getting more bruises than I can count." I say and soon a young skeleton walks into the living area dragging a blanket.

The young skeleton looked like a mini Nightmare and was sucking on his thumb. "Noot, Sweetie, you should be sleeping" I say going over to him. I gently pick him up as dark blue tears form in his eyes. "Had bad dream....bugs....bugs...bad bugs" He says around his thumb and whimpers cuddling close to my chest. "It's alright now, Sweetie. The bugs are gone now. They can't hurt you" I say rubbing his back gently. Alphys frowns a little. "Well, I best go. I still have to report to the queen. When she wakes up, have Covet report to the castle. She needs a more recent medical check and to be fitted for her training armor." Alphys says, disappearing out the front door.


	14. Fight To The Finish (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covet, now Fourteen, is preparing for the annual tournament. The prize? Full acceptance as a full member of the Royal Guard instead of just a Trainee. However, Seven other Trainees have their eyes for the top as well.

Covet's POV

I walked out to the center of the area with the other Trainees. The others were all older than me, had been training longer, but I wouldn't let that deter me from my goal. It had been four years since I saved the Queen and Alphys had showed her true feelings about me. There were eight Trainees counting myself, and today was a big day. It was the annual Tournament. Once a year, those training to earn the title of Royal Guard had a chance to prove they were ready for the responsibility. Every year, the challenge was different. Last year had been a race around the city to gather totems to return to the Queen. The year before was a battle royale.

This year was a knockout tournament. A series of one on one battles where the winner would become the next Royal Guard. It didn't surprise me. In the past four years, Shattered Dream had attacked several times. The Royal Guard needed more members....ones that were strong and capable fighters to hold Shattered Dream back...to aid Nightmare, UnderSwap Sans (short one not blue), Error, and Ink. A clear wall of magic separated us from the crowd. Magic was permitted during the tournament. That only made me feel a little bit calmer. I had no idea what magic the other Trainees had and an air of secrecy had befallen our small group.

It was perfectly understandable. You didn't want your potential opponent to know all of your tricks. Which is why I never resorted to my string magic. That was my ace in the hole, my last resort. As I stood in the middle of the fighting area, I easily spotted my family. I manage not to lose my composure as I see Nightlight wave excitedly sitting between mom and Nightmare. Shale was standing on guard duty near one of the exits. It was a big event and the Royal Guard had called in reserves like Shale to help keep the peace. Grandpa Stars had been asked to assist Om in tending to injuries during the tournament. The others in our little family milled about awaiting the start of the tournament. I frown a little, thinking about my dad.

He had been killed in an attack a year ago. He gave it his all and saved the children he was defending. Losing him had been a harsh blow and I had to stop training for a little while in order to grieve. However, his death reminded me why I was doing all of this....why I wanted to be a Royal Guard. His sacrifice had opened a lot of eyes. People, although they still had reservations about UnderLust, saw any lust sans with a sense of respect. The Queen sat on a raised platform with Captain Alphys and Viper. While the tournament was meant to choose a new Royal Guard, it was ultimately their decision on the matter. Blue and I lock eyes. We both wanted to win this.

Blue had come close for the past few years, but had been defeated in the last moments. He had told me that this year was his last attempt. He wanted to settle down...to have a family. He wouldn't tell me who he was dating, but I didn't want to push it. "Not all of us get our soulmates at two years old" He said one time. I nod to him and he gives his usual grin. The Queen stands and the arena goes quiet. "Once again, we hold this grand event to name our next Royal Guard! Each of you have proven that you have the beliefs that the Royal Guard represent....And now is the time to prove that you have the strength to back up your convictions!" She says and the crowd goes insane. I notice Nightlight waving a bright purple flag.

He had spent a month working on it with mom for today. It makes me smile a little. Nightlight was eight years old now, but he had no interest in joining the Royal Guard. He wanted to be a doctor like Om. When his magic surfaced, it was more apparent that was his destiny. Healers were rare in the Multiverse, and Nightlight's soul was filled with patience and kindness. Soon the bracket showing who we will face is shown and I mentally sigh. I wouldn't face blue until the finals, if we both made it that far. We head back into the locker rooms to prepare for the coming fights. Unlike most locker rooms, both boys and girls changed together.

As Royal Guards, we maybe called upon to bandage the injuries of our fellow Guards in the field. Bashfulness, Captain Alphys said, could cost lives. By changing together, we become unashamed of our bodies and can focus on more important things. I found myself watching Blue get changed and he looks at me. "Like what you see?" He teases and I blush. "N-no! I was just admiring your scars. Besides.....Shale is sexier" I say earning oooo from the others. Blue chuckles. "And the trash talking begins" He says and I smile. It was a common thing to do. Trash talking helped ease nerves before training. "Hey, leave Covet alone, Blue. Everyone knows she's saving herself for her Soulmate. So quit trying to get in her pants" Dyas, my best friend and Captain Alphys's daughter says as she pulls on her top.

"No offense to Covent, but no thanks. I don't go for girls" Blue says and I look at him curiously. Then, it hits me. "Oh, I'm not offended, but I was wondering....what did you do to poor Red last week? I never seen him so happy" I say making Blue blush. Dyas grins. "Who says it was just Red? Don't you know Red and his brother share lovers? No one knew this but my Mom, Undyne until recently, but Red and Fell are Soul Twins! They have to share everything!" Dyas says making Blue stutter, embarrassed. Soul Twins were extremely rare, even in the AU they occur in. While a pair could happen in one timeline, it may not happen again for at least a dozen timelines afterwards. Red and Fell were basically one huge monster soul that required two bodies to house.

Blue is about to reply when the intercom comes to life. "First match in five minutes, Dyas will be fighting against Covet. Good Luck to you both" Captain Alphys says and the intercom cuts out. The locker room immediately sobers up as I finish getting ready, switching my everyday Prosthetic for a more sturdy one meant for combat. "Hey, Covet....no matter what out there...We stay friends, got it?" Dyas asks and I nod. Dyas looked a lot like Undyne, but had a muzzle like alphys. She also spotted a red line both above and below her eye on each side. Her eyes were yellow with red irises. Her scales were light blue while her hair was a golden color.

She was wearing her Training armor, a black body suit with dark purple armor plating with red edges. I knew that Dyas specialized in the bow, but she could have some tricks up her sleeve. I walked down the hall to the center of the arena with Dyas. "I can summon a spear..." She says. "Why are you telling me, Dyas?" I ask. She smiles a little. "To be fair...I know you have string magic like Error." She says and I shake my head. "Shows how dangerous a friend can become" I say and she nods. We soon walk out to the platform in the middle of the arena. Viper stands up. "The rules are simple either render your opponent incapable of fighting back, or knock them out of the ring. Either one earns the win. Fight with honor and do not disgrace yourselves or your teachers." Viper says.

Dyas and I shake hands before taking our places so that we stood ten feet from each other. 'At this distance, I'm at a disadvantage....I'll have to close the gap quickly.' I think as the Queen rings the bell. Dyas wastes no time firing magic arrows at me in an attempt to force me back and out of the ring. However, I jumped and dodged using my gymnastic training to avoid being hit. As I drew close, Dyas converted her bow into its staff configuration. We begin to exchange blows, a hit for a hit. I'd get a kick in, and she'd get me in the ribs with her staff. Finally having enough of being hit, I activate my magic shield and use it to shield myself, and drive Dyas back. I had more than just my strings that most didn't know about, and I was about to show off one of my new tricks.

I release the magic in my shield and it shatters like a broken shield, drawing Dyas in for the attack. However, the fragments of magic do not vanish, but catch Dyas in an ensnaring trap. She falls to the ground, her arms and legs pinned to her body. I go up to her. She frowns and then sighs. "I yield" She says and the bell rings again signaling the end of the match. My magic dispels and I help her up. "That was new." she says and I nod. "I have several secrets." I say and she shakes my hand. "Good luck in your next match...I'll be cheering for you, Covet" She says and I nod. As we walk through the hall, something bugs me. "Why didn't you summon a spear to cut away the magic? Magic dispels magic, Dyas." I ask and she rubs her head.

"Captain Alphys wants to train me to take her place....I'm not quite ready for that." She says and I nod. "You want another year to train...or to goof off?" I ask and she blushes. "Why can't it be both?" She says and It hits me. She didn't summon it not because she didn't want to win. "Who's the dad?" I ask and she blushes. "What?/! What are you talking about?" she asks and I giggle. "I bet it's Thomas the palace cook as much time as you spend in the kitchens." I say and she blushes more. Thomas was a Sans from a place called Bittytale. Even though he was small, he was a hell of a cook and fighter. "What I want to know is how? Isn't he like a third your size?" I ask and she blushes again. "Not going there" She says.

We soon reach the locker room and the others tell us how awesome the fight was. Dyas and I smile before reporting to my Grandpa and Om. "You had better tell Om. The longer you wait to let him know the change in your health, the madder he'll get" I say and she nods. We soon reach it and Om is tapping his toe. "Dyas.....a word" He says and drags her into his office. Stars comes over. "Hey, I only just found out! So, don't lecture me" I say and he nods. He sighs and heals up my few cuts and bruises in prep for my next fight. "You did well out there, trying to end it quickly." He says and I smile a little. Captain Alphys soon comes in, looking a bit upset. She ignores us and goes into Om's office.

Stars lets me go to join my family in the stands. My next fight wouldn't be until after the first four were over. The second match was already over when I got to my family. Nightlight smiles big and starts to tell me about the winner of the second match....who I'll be fighting next. The rest of the fights seem to stretch through the day and by the time that the last match is over, the sun is already starting to set. The Queen stands up. "This concludes the first half of the tournament! Due to the length of the matches, the tournament will continue tomorrow! Trainees, take this time to recover and prepare." The queen says and I head home with my family.

When I get home, I get changed into something more comfortable as Nightmare cooks dinner. As soon as I'm changed, there's a knock on th door. I open it to find Nightmare. "May I come in?" He asks and I nod. i sit on my bed as he looks around. "Look, I...I know I have no right to say so, but...Lust would have been proud of you, and so am I. I know that it's not the same coming from me, but....you did great out there" He says sitting on the bed. I smile a little. "We're not enemies, Nightmare.....it's just.....the dad title will always be his." I say and he nods. "That's fair enough, he did love you to bits." He says and I nod. "I still have two more fights...that's if I win the next one tomorrow" I say and he nods.

"I think you will....you're stronger than you know" He says and leaves. I think about what he said before going to find Red and Fell. "Hey guys" I say. They had been arguing over what show to watch. "Stars, I thought twins shared EVERYTHING" I say and they stop and look at me. "You don't know what ya are talking about" Red says. Fell is silently studying me. "I have a question. If you have a kid with someone with BLUE magic, does the kid end up with purple magic?" I ask, making Red gawk, blushing. Fell snorts with a slight grin. "Don't worry, guys. I won't beat up your boyfriend up too bad"


	15. Fight To The Finish (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream distracts Covet during the tournament

Covet's POV

DREAM START

I was walking through the woods. Snow fell from the ceiling of the UnderGround. The cold was fierce, threatening to freeze me to the bone. The ruins had been barren and empty of life...or death. The woods were starting to look the same, with only the snow to show any sign of change. I soon come upon a bridge and a fence that kept nothing in or out. However, something was missing.... I turn around.....but no one came. It was unsettling. I continue on my way, passing a Guard post, then a few more. The posts looked well-kept, but there was no sign of the guards. I soon came upon a long rope bridge, and at the other end was someone.

With his back to me, I could not see his face, but he was clothed in orange and red. At his side was an empty sheathe, the sword was gone, and it was not in his hands. Part of me felt like I should know him, but his name escaped me. "Dreamweaver......you have finally arrived......As I knew someday you would." He says and turns to me. It was a Papyrus, and I finally realized where I knew him from. A picture....the one that hung in the entry hall back home. "I suppose....you are confused." He says and I nod. He chuckles and turns away. "Come, Lady Covet...." He says and he disappears into the snow. "Hey! Wait!" I say and run after him.

However much I ran, I didn't find him again., but I soon reached Snowdin. Just like the ruins, It was barren, but perhaps, not as empty of life. I walk into a bar called Grillby's. It was strange to me that Grillby would run a bar since I only knew of the one back home. However, upon entering, I find the Papyrus from before speaking with a Grillby. Grillby nods and looks at me, his eyes burning into my very soul. I sit down beside the Papyrus and he smiles, but only slightly. "So...how is ShaleJack? Well, I hope" He says and I nod. He smiles slightly. "What is this place?" I ask. He looks at me. "This is the world of your making, Dreamweaver. All those that sleep an endless dream, but are yet to turn to dust dwell here, and you are the salvation" He says, confusing me more.

"Why do you call me that? Dreamweaver?" I ask. He looks away and back to me again. "The Dreamweaver is one with a soul of the purest gold....there is only a few, but they are scattered to the timelines or dust. They are like the phoenix, always arising after death. However, they become someone new with each life, forgetting all that they once were." He says. I sigh and prop my head with my arm. "Shale never told me you spoke in riddles. Can't you give me a straight answer?" I ask and he chuckles. "But what is a riddle but a puzzle with an ever-changing answer?" He says. Then, the world starts to fade away. "Seems that our time is concluded for now, Dreamweaver. Until the next time"

DREAM END

Ambrosia's POV

I woke up early and started to work on breakfast. The tournament would start at ten am. Looking at the clock, it was six am. Part of me wondered if I should let Covet sleep until eight or go ahead and wake her up. Deciding against it, I head back to the kitchen. Along the way, I stop and bow before the picture of Shale's brother, Flarious in respect. Then, the sword caught my eye. While it didn't seem any different than normal, the red dragon that was etched into the blade glowed slightly. I shrugged and decided to ask Shale about it later as I head to the kitchen.

Covet's POV

I wake up and look at the time. It was just after seven in the morning. Thinking about the dream, I take a shower. I dry off and put my prosthetic leg on before getting dressed. I still had a couple hours before I had to get back to the arena. However, I needed answers and I'm soon dressed in my Training armor. I leave my room and go to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, I head for the door. "No breakfast, Covet?" Mom asks and I hold up my apple as I get my boots on. If anyone had the answers I needed, It was Gerson, the castle's curator of the AU museum. The old monster knew everything. Swelter catches up to me carrying a couple of egg sandwiches. 

"You need more than an apple if you're going to participate it the tournament" he says and hands one to me. "Thanks, Swelter" I say and eat it in silence as we walk to the museum. "Pretty early for a tour, isn't it?" Swelter asks. "I'm not going for the tour. I need to ask Gerson something, and you know how long-winded he can be" I say and Swelter nods. We soon come up to the restaurant that Swelter works at. "Well, good luck with that, Covet" He says and goes inside. I soon go into the museum and look for Gerson. "Gerson isn't here, Young Covet" A voice says and I turn to see Great Uncle Panorama. "That sucks....I needed to ask him something before the tournament" I say and he nods.

Uncle Panorama was a skele-ink-ton like mama and Uncle PaperJam, but he wasn't always around. His face sported ink stains like Uncle PaperJam, but they were a gold color and were shaped similar to mutton chops that humans had. His eyes were both gold, but his right one had a spinning circle around the center. "Perhaps, I can be of some assistance?" He asks and I nod. "Have you ever heard of a Dreamweaver?" I ask. He thinks a moment. "Perhaps....this way." He says and leads me to an old exhibit of an AU called LostTale. "It is said in LostTale that a Dreamweaver is one that weaves together the strings of fate. However, OuterTale states that the Dreamweaver weaves together dreams into a single plane of existence." He says. 

He looks at me. "Many Alternate Universes have their own version of the Dreamweaver, causing it to be lost in speculation as to what it exactly is." He says and I nod. Panorama looks at me curiously. "If I may ask, why the sudden interest?" He asks as Gerson comes up with a coffee cup. ".....just something from a dream. Guess I spend too much time here." I say and look at the clock on the wall. Somehow two hours had slipped away from me and I had to get to the Arena. "Thanks for the help, Uncle Panorama! I have to go!" I say and head to the arena. I don't catch Gerson as he says, "I never thought I would see another Dreamweaver in my lifetime. Fate has its hand on that poor girl"

I make it to the arena in time to fight my match. It was over fairly quickly. The guy didn't even stay long in the ring before I sent him flying out of it. I sit in the locker room thinking about what Uncle Panorama had said. It made me feel uneasy for some reason, but there was nothing to be done about it now. I watched the TV as Blue faced off against one of the other Trainees. I had to get a hold of myself. All of the Dreamweaver business would have to wait until after the tournament was over. Blue eventually defeats his opponent and they have to carry the trainee off on a stretcher. There was no doubt that Blue was the oldest of the Trainees.

He had been a Trainee for as long as I could remember, but that didn't mean that I was going to take it easy on him or just let him win. No, if he wanted to win, He was going to have to work for it. I head out to the center of the Arena to avoid Blue until he was ready to face me. I had enough on my mind without his trash talking today. Standing in the middle of the ring, I tune out the crowd and meditate. 'you are stronger than you know' Kept coming to mind while I tried to meditate. Then, I was suddenly before a beautiful building like the house, but much bigger. The door opens suddenly as monsters start to come out of it, including Flarious, ShaleJack's brother.

The bell rings, catching me off guard, and Blue manages to land an attack on my shoulder, but he hesitated right as he went to strike, and I manage to roll out of the way. "You awake now, Covet?" He asks, but I give him no answer. Instead, I activate my magic sword and shield and start to fight back. It went on and on, neither of us giving the other an inch. The ring was in shambles, but we both were still inside it. We both were starting to tire when the bell sounds. We lower our weapons and look up to The Queen as she stands. "That is quite enough, the both of you. After three hours, we have decided that this match is a draw! You both are our winners!" She says and my prosthetic chooses that moment to buckle. Blue catches me before I fall on my face.

I was surprised that it didn't buckle sooner with as much magic as I forced through it against Blue. The Queen, Captain Alphys, and Viper soon join us in what was left of the ring. In Captain Alphys and Viper's hands were the trademark Royal blue capes worn by the members of the Royal Guard. "Today, we welcome not one, but two new members to the ranks of the Royal Guard. You both have proven your strength not only in your bodies, but also your convictions. Remember your training and let it guide you in your lives as Royal Guards" The Queen says as she fits the capes where they belong in our armor. Grandpa Stars soon comes out with my other Prosthetic leg and helps me switch it out so I can properly salute the Queen with Blue.

Then, everything starts to get blurry and then goes black. I wake up later in the castle infirmary. "She'll be fine. She just overused her Transfer ability. It does take a toll on her when constantly used, just like with any magic does to its user." Om says. "But she'll recover?" Alphys asks. "Oh yes! She'll be sore for a few days, but no lasting harm" Om says and goes back to his office. Alphys notices that I was awake and comes over. "Well, you certainly know how to scare people, Covet." She says. I smile a little. "I wasn't just going to hand Blue the win, Captain." I say and she chuckles. "Well, he certainly had to work for it. He passed out right after you did. Also, you can drop the Captain, Covet. Only Trainees have to call me Captain. We're equals now." She says and I nod.

"Once you feel up to it, we have to fit you for your new armor. However, that can wait until you're one hundred percent again, but I believe you kept your word." She says. "Huh?" I ask dumbly. "Back when you were six....you swore that someday you would become strong....stronger than even me and force me to accept you as a Royal Guard. You did so in a grand style, kid, but you didn't just show me. Lots of people saw that fight, even a few that may think twice before attacking us anytime soon." She says and I nod. "Anyways, get some rest. You need it" she says and leaves the infirmary. I soon find myself getting drowsy again and I fall asleep again.

DREAM START

I find myself in that bar again, sitting next to Flarious. He smiles. "Welcome back, Dreamweaver" He says. "Ok, cut the crap, what is a Dreamweaver?" I ask and he chuckles. "So impatient....I suppose that's one of your many charms that my brother loves so much. The Dreamweaver is a monster that can revive a Soul that has fallen but has yet to die. These souls attach themselves to the strangest of things. It, however, takes a lot of magic to do so. Over the course of your life, you have been training your transfer ability, What purpose did you think you were born with it? Through the transfer ability, you are stabilizing the fallen soul. With the magic you provide, the soul recovers enough to reform its own body and they recover." He says and I nod.

"You said they attach themselves to things?" I ask and he nods. "For example....my soul is attached to my sword.....I feel naked without it..." he says and puts his hand on the empty sheathe. "Shale has it at home under a painting of you" I say and he chuckles. "So, he did listen to me. That's good to know. You'd probably never believe this, but my brother was once a thief. He'd steal anything and everything if he could...it's nice to know that he's turned his life around. I would have been disappointed if he hadn't"


	16. Bitter Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now 16, Covet has enough magic to help ShaleJack and his brother, Flarious say goodbye.

Covet's POV

It had been two years since I became a Royal Guard and I was now sixteen. Life as a Royal Guard wasn't easy, and once in, it was even more work. Train, study, patrol, train, eat, bathe, and sleep. My life had become even more routine than normal. However, I knew that going into this. My sleep was just as busy. Either talking with Flarious or exploring the world my mind had created. I spent my free time researching the Dreamweaver. Shale often would help, but as time passed, he starting training even more. Today, I finally felt I was ready to help Flarious. My magic was back, stronger than ever, and I felt that Flarious didn't have much time left before his soul would give out forever.

I'm standing in front of his sword when shale comes in from training. "Ah....admiring the sword again, I see." Shale says coming beside me. "....It's alive, Shale...." I say focused on the sword. "W-what?" Shale asked, his voice told me he was surprised and a bit shocked. I don't say anything for a moment, unsure of how to say it. Shale never spoke of his brother by name...only brother. "Flarious...his soul is attached to the sword.....just barely alive" I say and finally look at Shale. He looks at me with wide eyed shock, and even with his mask, I know that this is all confusing. I haven't had the time to explain to him what a Dreamweaver was or that I was one. I still wasn't sure myself what that was.

What I was sure of was that Flarious didn't have long. "How....do you...." Shale asks, his voice barely above a whisper. I know that his brother was always a sore subject, but...this was important. I look at the sword again. "He talks to me sometimes.....when I sleep..." I say and look at Shale again. "He told me, you know.....about what you used to be.....and...what happened to him" I say but Shale says nothing, his eyelights wavering. I can tell this is hard for him to remember.....I hug him. "I...I'm not upset with you....you had no idea he would do that....kill those men...." I say as he shakily hugs me back, his hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly. I close my eyes, trying not to cry. I felt so pathetic. 

"I've been trying so hard......so hard to help him, Shale....but I keep failing...." I say as tears come unbidden. "I don't have enough magic....he's too far gone now......almost dust." I say and let Shale go. I turn to the sword again. I sigh rubbing my neck. "I've tried to find out as much about the Dreamweaver as I could....I thought....maybe there was an answer....a way to save him." I say and wipe my eyes. "W-what....." Shale says confused. I sigh. This was a lot to take in. "Flarious said....that I was the new Dreamweaver.....that I could save those that have fallen....but...I'm not strong enough....not experienced enough to save him....." I say as the tears come again. "He doesn't have long...." I say.

"I-I don't understand any of this...." Shale finally says, his voice shaky. I sigh and turn to him. 'I guess....I should have been simple in the explanation' I think. "Shale....your brother is still alive......but only barely....his soul is attached to his sword.....If only I had more magic....more experience....Flarious wouldn't have to die...." I say and look at my hands. I felt so disappointed with myself, my stomach twisting in a ball of guilt that made me feel sick. I had the ability.....but I lacked the power....but perhaps....I could do this much for them. "Shale.....do you want...to say goodbye?" I ask looking at Shale again. His eyelights are practically gone, all of this too much for him. "....s-sure...." He says, his voice still shaky.

I nod. "I....I'm sorry, Shale.....if only I was stronger....." I say and pick up the sword. It was warm to the touch from the soul contained within. Taking a deep breath, I face Shale again and allow my magic to flow into the sword. I couldn't save Flarious, but I could hold him stable enough for this....however, it wouldn't be long. The red dragon etched into the blade begins to glow. Then, almost nothing more than a ghost, Flarious appears. However, I had to keep focused. "ShaleJack....." Flarious says with a sad smile. Shale doesn't move or speak, his eyelights gone still. Flarious sighs. "You've grown, brother..." He says and it seems to snap Shale out of it, his eyelights returning.

"Brother?" Shale asks unsure if he was seeing his brother or not. Flarious smiles sadly again. "Yes, Shale....It's me, but I don't have long. Covet cannot keep me stable for long" He says. Shale starts to cry a little, making my soul cry out for me to comfort him. ".......Brother.....can...can I have...one last hug?" Shale asks and Flarious nods. Flarious opens his arms in invitation. Shale tries not to run as he goes into his brother's arms. Tears fall from Shale's eyes and I'm crying again. Flarious rubs his back. "Covet told me....what you do now.....I'm so proud of you, Shale" He says. "I miss you....." Shale says before a sob takes over him. Flarious smiles sadly.

"And I miss you, ShaleJack.....You have grown to be so much bigger than yourself....so far from a common thief" Flarious says. I start to feel my magic weakening....Flarious wouldn't have long now. "I love you, Brother....take care of yourself and your mate. May we find each other again....once your allotted number of days is done" Flarious says reluctantly releasing Shale from the hug. "...I love you too, brother. I'll take care of myself." Shale says and Flarious nods. Flarious starts to fade. "I'm afraid that it's time for me to leave you, brother...." Flarious says and he disappears completely. I start to wobble, dropping the sword. My hands were burned slightly, but I couldn't let Shale see....he had enough to deal with.

"....Covet, are you ok?" He asks and I nod. "Just....a bit tired. That...that took more than I expected." I say and he nods as he picks up the sword. I move out of his way so he can put it back in its proper place. "I'm heading out.....I...I need some air." I say and Shale nods. He probably needed space from me at the moment anyways....I...I just LET his brother die.......he must hate me right now. I head out and just wander. Tears fell despite the fact that a guard shouldn't cry in public, I couldn't stop the flow. I soon find myself at my dad's grave. I couldn't help it....I could always talk to him. "Hey dad......I...I know that you can't answer.....but I hope....you can hear me...." I say not seeing Nightmare watching me.

"I....I feel so pathetic.....worthless......I couldn't save him....even though I held his soul in my hands....I....I wasn't strong enough....and now...now he's with you....." I cry and suddenly arms wrapped themselves around me gently. I turn and grip the shirt of whoever it was, and I start to bawl. A hand rubbed my back gently. "....It can be so hard....not being able to save everyone.....To be there...but unable to act....It's the worst thing about being either a Royal Guard or an Outcode.....But you can't focus on that" Nightmare says and I look at him. His eyes were full of sorrow and understanding. "You focus on what you can...at this moment...do to make things better. You do your best....and that's all anyone can expect from you." He says wiping away my tears with a tissue.

"I...it hurts so much...." I say and Nightmare nods. "And it will....It never goes away, but you can move on from it. You are not pathetic....or worthless. You just lack training and experience....and I think...it's time you got some help." He says and I blink at you. He chuckles. "I know of one other Dreamweaver....and luckily, he's regained himself." Nightmare says and opens a portal. "Just...don't attack him...he's already beating himself up enough over what he's done." He says as we go through. The portal closes behind us and I see DreamTale stretched out before me. "Nightmare....why are we here?" I ask confused. He sighs. "The only other Dreamweaver alive right now....is Dream." He says and I stop.

He looks at me. "You expect me to trust...." I say and he stops me. "Covet....my brother was no different than I when I was corrupted. He is trying to recover from what the dark fruit did to him. He has nightmares now....panic attacks...he must live with what has been done. Do not make things worse." He says and I look down. 'My dad is dead and he expects me to be ok with this? He's asking too much of me.....' I think but follow him. With every step, I feel a darkness within me grow. 'closer, closer, and closer still....almost there....we can almost make him pay for what he's done' A thought comes unbidden, making me stop. Nightmare looks back to me. "Do not worry...I will not let you hurt him, Covet" He says.

I nod and I continue to follow him until we reach the tree. Uncle Panorama had restored the tree long ago, and now it grew its precious fruits once again. Dream sat there with his back against the trunk. He looked horrible and a bit sickly. He looks up at us when we approach him. "Brother....." He says, his voice weak. "Covet......the dark energy from the fruit weakened him greatly. He is in no state to cause harm, not that he would want to now." Nightmare says and any dark thoughs seemed to drift away...for now. ".....sorry.....I...." I say and Dream looks up at me. "I...am the one that should be saying that" He says. I sit in front of him. "Brother, she needs your help" Nightmare says with a small smile.

Dream looks at me looking a little better about the situation. "She's a Dreamweaver, Dream" Nightmare says and Dream seems surprised. He looks at me. "I haven't seen another Dreamweaver since before Nightmare was corrupted." Dream says sitting up better. "You're probably quite confused by all of this Dreamweaver business" Dream says and I nod. "The Dreamweaver is tied directly to me and the tree....an extension of my magic. The first Dreamweaver...she was such a precious child....she loved everyone, even Nightmare." Dream says and Nightmare looks away. "What happened to her?" I ask. "....I killed her.....when I became corrupted....I turned her to stone and...she shattered to pieces...." Nightmare says.

"I'm sorry....." I say and Nightmare looks at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that hurt her, not you. It is my burden to bare." Nightmare says and I nod. Dream sighs. "Anyways, I can train you, but it will take some time....a year at the least. Best let your family know." He says and I nod getting up. Nightmare teleports us back to the Omega Timeline and I go to find Shale as Nightmare talks to mom. I soon find him near the koi pond, just staring at the water. "Shale?" I say a little worried about him. He says nothing as I sit beside him. I sigh. "I understand if you are mad at me.....I held your brother's soul in my hands, but....I couldn't save him." I say and stand back up.

"I...I have to go away for a while, Shale. There's someone that can help me train my Dreamweaver abilities....I...I don't know how long I'll be gone, Shale....so....please say something....anything" I say trying not to cry again. When he says nothing, I look away. "Guess.....this is goodbye....I love you, Shale....please look after yourself" I say and start to leave. My soul started to hurt....was Shale pushing me away? Was he....rejecting me now? After so many years we've had each other.....I never thought he would....but deep in the back of mind....the darkness swirled and tried to take hold. 'He blames you....his ego and pride won't let him forget what you didn't do....what you could have done.....' The darkness whispered.

"Goodbye...ShaleJack...." I say with a sob and go back inside. I go to my room and I start to pack a bag. There's a knock and Nightmare opens the door. "I let Alphys know that you're going to get some special training. She says she expects you to do your best" He says and I nod, my soul felt like a boulder in my chest. Nightmare frowns. "Are you alright?" He asks and I nod before flinching. My hands were still sensitive from being burned earlier. "You don't look fine" He says and comes over. "I...I burned my hands a little....when I trying to keep Shale's brother alive...so they could say goodbye....." I say, trying so hard not to cry again, But the tears threatening to spill.

Nightmare frowns and nods. "Does Shale know you're leaving?" He asks as he wraps up my hands after grabbing the first aid kit. "I told him....but I doubt he heard me....or he was ignoring me....he wouldn't say a word......even when I begged him to...." I say barely managing to keep the tears back. Nightmare sighs. "He'll come around after you've left. You two are Soulmates. He just needs times to get his skull on straight." Nightmare says and I nod. "Got everything you need?" He asks and I nod. He teleports us back to DreamTale. Five minutes later, Shale rushes into my room. "COVET! I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT, NOT YOUR'S!" he cries. "Shale? You just missed Covet. Nightmare took her to train with his brother, Dream." Nightlight says.


	17. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training with Dream for a year, Covet has the choice to take the final test or leave without finishing her training. However, the final test is dangerous....does she have the conviction to survive?

Shale's POV

"COVET! I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT, NOT YOUR'S!" I cry. "Shale? You just missed Covet. Nightmare took her to train with his brother, Dream." Nightlight says. I frown and I start to head out. 'This isn't good....Dream is the last person she should be around!' I think. Nightlight grips my arm. I would have punched him, but I knew he has his reasons. "Dream isn't corrupted anymore....don't go rushing in. He's already suffering pretty badly without you making it worse. Dad says that Uncle Dream has a long way to go before he's even close to being as he was before the corruption." Nightlight says and lets me go. "But..." I say, my soul twisting. "Big Sis will come back when she's done training. Just give her time"

One Year Later......DreamTale.....Covet's POV

I leave the house and head up to the tree as normal. However, today was different. Neither Dream or Nightmare were in the house when I woke up. The air held a faint aroma of apples. Passing by the orchards, villagers were picking the normal apples and putting them in baskets to be sold across the Multiverse. Several villagers wave as I pass and I smile, waving back. I soon reach the great tree, where both Dream and Nightmare are waiting. Dream looked much better after a year, but his eyelights didn't hold the same fire that they used to. The corruption had changed him and he would never forget what had happened while he was corrupted. He smiles a little as I come up.

"Covet, There is not much I have left to teach you....there is but a final test." Dream says as he and Nightmare each take a fruit from the tree. "Every Dreamweaver save one before you had to do this.....none have passed......." Nightmare says sorrow in his voice. Dream looks at me. "The test....is dangerous.....either you pass or you fail and die.....however, the choice is yours, Covet. We will not force this onto you. The final test is simple, you must eat both apples. In order to pass, you must overcome their magic. Doing so will strengthen your connection to us and the tree, making you a sister to us." Dream says. My hands shake slightly. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared.

I've seen what just one dark apple did to both Dream and Nightmare, but I would be under the mercy of both fruits. "As Dream said, this is your choice, Covet." Nightmare says. I take a deep breath and gather my nerves. "I'll do it...." I say and they nod. I take the apple from Nightmare first, not for longing for the darkness, but knowing the other fruit may ease it. I take a bite from the apple and it's bitter, rotten taste almost makes me vomit as the dark emotions started to flood into me. 'Don't take the other apple......you don't need it....your plenty strong enough without it' A voice in my mind says. I barely notice both Error and Ink behind me. 'When did they get here?' I muse to myself.

'They've always been here....waiting to put you down....to see you fail......to rid the multiverse of you....' the darkness says amplifying my fears and doubts. I hesitate a moment before taking the golden fruit from Dream. 'You eat that and you will lose everything you worked so hard for......the royal guard will never welcome you back, not now....your soulmate has already rejected you......how will your family feel to see you become a freak, an abomination' the darkness whispers, but I don't let it drag me into its void. Taking a bite of the golden fruit, warm, positive energy floods into me. I soon find myself being pulled between the two energies. It felt like I was being torn apart!

Each side wanted me to embrace it, fighting to keep a grip on my very soul. To those watching, I fell to my knees and stared ahead blankly, but inside, a war was raging. "STOP!" I yell both in my own head and out loud. Both sides stop and the pain stops....for now. "The Multiverse relies on both of you....night and day, sun and moon, push and pull, good and evil....the list of your names is as endless as the night sky. One cannot exist without the other.....so, I cannot just choose one side" I say and the negative and positive energies seem to like the answer. Both pull back, only leaving a thread of power from each of them still attached to my soul.

'No Dreamweaver ever grasped that before now....many either were tempted by the darkness or shunned it. With time, and experience....you may eventually be able to withstand using our full power. However, for now, we leave you with only what you can control.......You have passed, Dreamweaver. Now, you must wake up' The positive energy says and I wake up to Dream's arrow in my face, despite his trembling hands. My eyes refocus but are different from before. The left was now a brilliant gold, while the right was a soft silver. I blink at Dream as Nightmare gently puts his hands on Dream's making him lower his bow. "She has passed, Brother. You can relax" Nightmare says and helps me up.

"You were going to shoot me?" I ask feeling a little hurt. "It's nothing against you, Covet" Ink says as Dream puts his bow away. "Dreamweavers are dangerous if they fail the test....their power, if unchecked would destroy the Nexus and beyond." Error says and Ink nods. "That is why any that fail die. The power drives them insane.....they attack anything and everything even their own families. There is no going back....no cure....and the kindest thing to do is end them" Nightmare says and I nod. "I hoped....prayed you would pass....." Dream says and I hug him. His body is trembling. It starts to cease as I rub his back. "I only passed because of your teachings, Dream. This is as much my victory as it is yours" I say and he smiles slightly.

"We had Ink redo your Royal Guard armor....in case you passed" Dream says shily. They lead me back to the house. Inside there's several packages. "Go get a shower, and get dress, Guardswoman Covet. It's time for you to return home. "Error says and I nod. I'm soon dressed in my armor. it was heavy, but not much heavier than my normal Royal Guard armor was. It was decorated with inlays of silver and gold weaving intricate patterns. The cape, while it did still have the Royal Guard insignia I worked so hard for, it was now white with silver and gold embroidery. The side of the cape that rested against my back was solid gold. The main addition was a hood that matched the cape.

"This has been waiting for someone like you....The Queen will know what it means when you return. However, keep your hood up...at least until the naming of the next Royal Guard. Right now, the tournament is in swing again" Nightmare says and I nod as I put up my hood. "You will need practice to control your portals....for now, just let one of us send you home" Error says and opens a portal to the Omega Timeline. "one of us will teach you how to open your own portals. For now....there's a certain Ninja you should reconnect with" Nightmare says with a wink making me blush. I walk through and the portal closes behind me.

The Omega Timeline......

The city was decorated in a grand fashion. Such as it was every year for the tournament. Catching a flyer that was caught on the breeze, I see that this year was another knockout tournament. I throw away the flyer and head to the Arena. Upon reaching the gate, I am stopped by Blue. "One moment.....Alphys will be down soon.....I...I never thought you would ever appear again" He says. Soon, Alphys comes running up. She leans against the wall a moment to catch her breath. She must have ran the whole way here. She soon catches her breath and straightens up, fixing her cape. "So....It's been over a thousand years.....this way. The Queen will want you at her side again" Alphys says and leads me inside.

By the time we reach the Queen, there is just the final match left. Dyas was fighting...ShaleJack. It took all of my self-control not to speak out. While I had the hood up, It was best that I remained silent. "It has been quite a long time....Dreamweaver. I last saw you...or rather one of your kind during the war" The Queen says. I bow my head slightly. Dream had told me of this once. One of the past Dreamweavers never took the test. Instead, they helped the best that they could. This eventually lead to their death in the Omega Timeline, but not before they started the Royal Guard. They were always remembered on cold nights and Alphys told the story often when she was drunk enough.

My eyes follow Shale as he dodges and counter attacks against Dyas. He had gotten a lot faster since I left. Soon enough, however, Shale forces Dyas out of the ring with a sudden burst of lightning from his right arm. The arm in question now hung useless at his side. Even from here, I could see that the arm was likely broken. That attack was one he recently acquired, and had not used it much. Viper comes up and freezes seeing me. "Viper, may I introduce the Dreamweaver. I believe they should bestow the cape this year....is this acceptable, Dreamweaver?" The Queen asks and I nod. I follow Viper down to the fighting ring. The Queen's voice is muffled beneath the stone of the arena, but the crowd went wild nonetheless.

"Here....I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to do this" He says handing my the cape. I take a deep breath and walk out into the center of the arena. Viper follows behind me as ShaleJack looks at me with wide eyes. "This year, we not only welcome ShaleJack into the Royal Guard once more, but we also welcome the return of The Dreamweaver, The Guard of Guards, The Great Balancer, The Yin and Yang of The Multiverse!" The Queen says. 'Just how many Titles does the Dreamweaver have?' I think as I attach the cape into place on ShaleJack's shoulders. He looks up at me and salutes with his good arm. "You did well....to save your electricity for last.....you would have been vulnerable otherwise" I say and lowering my hood.

Shale seems a bit rattled to see me, but he doesn't show it much. "....hehe...thanks." He says. I can practically hear Alphys from where she's standing with the Queen. I doubt she thought I would come this far..... I smile softly, a warmth of pride from knowing I made it, but it's tempered by the pain and longing in my soul. "It's been a long time, Shale..." I say as I adjust my hood so my ink ponytail falls out to hang at my back. It was as long as my ass now. Shale looks up to me, but it's hard to tell what he's thinking. He's gotten better at hiding his emotions since I left. "Yeah...." He says. For a moment....it seemed like no one else exists but us. Our souls reach out to each other painfully. I take a deep breath and turn to leave. "I will see you at home...." I say. Part of me wanted him to stop me....."I'll see you there...." He says as I go into the tunnels under the arena.

It doesn't take long for Alphys to find me again. In fact, I had waited for her. "Three guesses on who wants to speak with you" She says and I nod. Throwing my ponytail over my shoulder to run down my chest, I pull my hood back up. "Why do you put it back up?" She asks as we head to the castle. "The final test....changed my eyelights. They're still quite sensitive to light right now." I say and she nods. We soon reach the throne room of the castle. Not only is the Queen waiting, but also Gerson and Uncle Panorama. "So...." Panorama says rubbing his head. "I passed the test, Uncle" I say and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, of course you did....you wouldn't be here otherwise, right?" He asks looking a little nervous. I nod and he smiles.

The Queen clears her throat. "As Dream has probably already told you, your new role is....uncharted territory. The last Dreamweaver refused to take the test. He did not believe the power gained was worth the risk of his own life. We can assist you as best as we can, but you are very much on your own. I am sorry, Covet" She says and I nod. I already knew this. Dream mentioned it a few times that not even he and Nightmare knew exactly where my path would take me. It was exciting, but also frightening. "I appreciate everything that can be done, your Majesty. Before I fully return to my duties....I want to go home." I say and she nods, eyes soft. "Rest from your trial and reconnect with those you love. Come to us when you are ready, My Child" She says. I bow and head home.

On the way home, I could sense that there was a shift in the balance between positive and negative energies. Something dangerous was on it's way, and I needed to be ready when it did appear. 'all I can do for now is wait and watch....could appear tomorrow or a hundred years from now.....or it may never happen. No use worrying right now' I think as I make it to the house. It had recently been repainted. The stone garden had been extended. The most noticeable addition was a shed in the back. It was big enough to be a small one bedroom house. A sign had been put on the door. "Love Shack, please knock first. Not responsible for mental scars if you don't knock" I read and then blush realizing what the sign meant.

I head inside and find the entry hall the same as always. Granted that there was a fresh coat of paint and flowers had been left in front of Flarious's sword, but mostly the same. I remove my boots to find a cubby shelf for shoes. That was also new. Each cubby had a resident's name. Finding my name, I place my boots inside and put on a pair of white slippers. I quietly go to my room. I wasn't quite ready to face anyone yet. My soul was racing, and I felt a little dizzy, if I was being honest. Slipping into my room, I lock the door behind me. It had been a year, but my room was as I left it. Sure, it's been cleaned, but it was the same. I undress and put away my guard armor.

Stepping into my private shower, I rest my forehead against the tile. My soul urged me to seek out Shale and establish the bond. Taking a deep breath, I will myself to calm down. Turning on the water, I enjoy the warmth on my back. The magic from the apples had also formed a solid, yet flexible barrier between the outside world and my ink like human skin. It was nice to actually enjoy a shower for once. After a half hour, I dry off and wrap a towel around myself. I go into my room and grab some clean clothes. They smelled freshly washed....someone must have kept them in good care for me while I was gone. I get dressed in my usual civilian outfit, a purple sweater, pink shorts, and a pair of socks. Ink had done an amazing job making my new prosthetic leg.

Not only did it fit comfortably, using my magic as I usually did made it possible to feel as if it was my real leg. Ink had said that the magic within it allowed it to connect with my own magic. My soul automatically stores magic within it, allowing for an easier connection. It was also waterproof allowing to bathe or take a shower with it on. It took a whole month to adjust to it. The extra sensations used to make me jerk in surprise, but now, I'm used to it. I soon hear someone come into the house. I head to the living area to find my little brother, Nightlight. He was a little taller than Shale now. His black eyes with green eyelights light up seeing me. The little biolights under his eyes glowed the same green as his eyes. 

I smile a little. "Hey there, Light" I say and he drops his bag and hugs me. I chuckle and rub his back. "I missed you!" He says. I smile as he lets me go. "I missed you too, Light. You hungry?" I ask and he nods. We got to the kitchen and I start to put out things needed for dinner. "So, how's things been? I know mom and Nightmare moved to DreamTale" I say and he nods. "Yeah, they want me to still go to school. So, Shale watches over me. The others mostly do their own thing. Blue and the Fell bros finally bonded. I think red is pregnant, but he won't leave his room. Any that try to get him out get cussed out. Boss and Blue make sure he eats though." He says with a shrug.

Shale soon comes in and I busy myself with making dinner. Shale sits at the kitchen island across from me. My soul twists in my chest. Nightlight looks at us both and frowns. "Just kiss and make up already! I am tired of Shale mopping!" Nightlight says and we look at each other with a blush. Nightlight soon forces me out of the kitchen with Shale. "Go! I can cook for myself!" He says. We stand there feeling awkward. I rub my arm, feeling a bit uneasy. "Shale.....I'm sorry....I...I should have tired harder.....done more" I say sadly. "...it's not your fault....you did enough.....It was fate, Nobody can change it....I'm sorry I made you feel as if I rejected you....." He says and lowers his mask. He was still as adorably handsome as ever. 

"I...I just needed to clear my mind....it was a lot...." He says and I smile a little bit. "I missed you....." I say and hug him. He hugs me back, making my soul feel lighter. "If you two are going to bond, use the shed! That's what the Fell bros built it for! I don't wanna hear that!" Nightlight says making Shale grin. "If you're jealous, you can always try to get a girlfriend for yourself" Shale says making Nightlight scrunch up his face. "Eww....no thanks. I'm too young for that, Shale....But Big Sis isn't. You don't have to jack off anymore." Nightlight jokes back. Shale frowns a little. "Aren't you only seven? How the stars do you even know what that means?" He asks. I too wanted to know. I was going to strangle whoever was responsible.

Nightlight looks at us unamused. "My room is right next to the Fell bros's room. They're not exactly quiet" He deadpans. Shale and I look at each other. I could tell that we were on the same page. "Oh, so that's how you found out what that means?" Shale asks Nightlight and he nods. "Are they in their room now?" Shale asks, his eyelights gone. He was beyond pissed. "Boss went to work. Red's in there, but I wouldn't suggest confronting him. He's been aggressive lately" Nightlight says and we nod. I wrap my arms around shale's neck, forcing me to kneel. "We can talk to them later, Shale.....I missed you....." I purr, snapping him out of it. He sighs and smiles a little. "Alright....I'll talk to him about his language later...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be short but filled with smut. You can skip it without missing anything important to the story. This is for the comfort of younger readers. so, please don't flame me. I try hard to make sure everyone can read this.


	18. Skippable Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of skippable smut between Covet and Shale. it won't hurt the story any if you choose to skip this chapter

Covet's POV

Blushing, I allow Shale to lead me to the 'Love shed' as it was called. Once inside, we found a sign posted on one of the walls. "Huh....a list of rules? You mess it up, you clean it.....sounds reasonable......lock door when in use......also reasonable." I say and Shale nods. "responsible for toy cleaning and putting away. Next users don't need to know what you used! Also reasonable.........BDSM and any sexual acts involving pain or injury cannot result in death or serious injury......Ummmm I don't know if I'm into that....but good to know." I say still blushing. Shale nods blushing as well. He's been very quiet since we came in, but I can understand....

Shale's been waiting for almost fifteen years for me to grow up. Even though he's managing to keep it together, he's struggling to remain in control of himself. "So......ummm shall we check out the bedroom?" I ask and he nods. Shale leads me into the bedroom. Carabiners are attached to the ceiling. I look back down to see a rather big bed on a four post bed frame. I feel the single covering to find that its smooth satin. 'Silk would probably be ruined too easily' I think. I turn to Shale. He's not looking at me. A light blue blush still on his face. He jumps when I cup his face with my hands. "Shale....we don't have to do this tonight....or anytime soon." I say.

He gulps and lets out a sigh. "It's not that.....I'm...I've never done this before...." He says and for some reason, it doesn't surprise me. "I haven't either, but....I've...experimented....." I say and he looks at me. I rub my head and sigh. "Just self service stuff...." I say and he nods. "I could take the lead if you want" I offer and he nods. My soul pulses and I smile a little. "I have an idea.....you've always been the teacher.....how about we reverse that?" I say and he visibly shivers. "We need a safeword....since most likely, you'll be the one needing it" I say. ".......trumpet...." He says and I nod. "Ok...I think....you need to strip....slowly...." I say and he gets started.

I watch and realize that I've never seen him even without his shirt before! My soul pulses again as I watch him pull his shirt off. Many scars were scattered across his ribcage....part of me was sad but a bigger part wanted to trace every one of them with my tongue. My mouth waters a bit and I have to swallow or choke on my own siliva. Shale then unties his belt, allowing the sash to fall to the floor before slowly stepping out of his pants. I shiver as a chill runs down my spine. Shale's legs weren't like his arms and chest. Black tar stains marred sections of his tibias and fibulas. I come closer and kneel before him. "I'm going to explore...is that alright?" I ask.

Shale trembles a little but nods. I gently run my hands up his legs. The stains weren't stains but actual tar that had hardened and had refused to be removed. "...I can remove this tar....if you'd like....it is non organic..." I say and look up at him. He looks at me and nods, the trust in his eyes almost suffocating. I use only a small portion of my magic. At first, the tar refuses to be manipulated....it had been in place far longer than I had been alive. However, I could be just as stubborn. Soon enough, the tar starts to peel away and fall to the floor. When the last of it is gone, the spots where it had been were obvious. The bone was lighter in these spots......and probably very sensitive.

I look up to shale. "You are to remain still...and don't cum....." I say and he nods. I gently trail my hands up his legs again. Shale tries not to jerk when my hands trail across the lighter areas. If I truly wanted to be mean, I could probably torture him just with those lighter areas. Shale soon summons a decent sized penis. It is mostly dark blue with green stripes. Gently taking it in my hands, I find that the stripes are raised a bit, giving shale's penis a textured feel to it. Shale lets out a whine and I smile. "I want you to tell me when you get close...I don't think I'll last long once we get to it....so, let's get you close too." I say and slowly take him into my mouth.

Shale moans a bit as I start to suckle on his penis. At first, I just suck on the flared head as I gently stroke the rest of him with my hands. If I was being honest, I didn't know much about blow jobs. I only knew what I knew from porn I ended up watching with Dyas when we were fifteen. I didn't want to watch it, but Dyas argued that it was good to redearch what made men melt. That way I don't look like a complete novice during my first time. Having Shale at my mercy was doing wicked things to me....my cunt was starting to slick as I worked him closer and closer to his orgasm. A pleasant warmth was also building there and I shift a little, trying to remain in control of myself. 

"C-covet....close...." Shale moans out and I slowly remove myself from his penis. He shivers a little with a groan at the loss but doesn't complain. I slowly undress as he watches. Even though I was used to people seeing me naked, but it being Shale made me feel bashful. I lay down on the bed still blushing. "A-are you sure...you want a broken thing like me, Shale? There's better.....whole girls out there" I say as we bring our souls out. Mine a glimmering gold, his a mix of dark blue and green. Shale looks at me seriously. "Why the hell do I need a 'whole' girl when I have perfection right here?" He asks making me blush more. Our souls, now unhindered, reach out forcefully. Almost fifteen years of waiting, and they had had enough. I flinch as the bond forms, a small part of my soul being exchanged for a small part of Shale's soul.

Shale slips a finger into my vagina, making me jump a little. "Just my finger, love....just getting ya ready..." He says as our souls return to where they belong. I nod and lay back so he has better access. "So beautiful...." Shale says and starts trailing kisses down towards my sex as he slowly stretches my vagina with his fingers. I moan a little. I've masturbated before but it felt so much better on someone else's fingers. I whimper a little as Shale removes his fingers. He chuckles a little. "Don't worry....." He says and I feel the head of his penis at my entrance. I pant a little. I wa-no, I needed him....I needed to be filled and stretched. I needed, even for a little bit, to forget everything but shale and I here....right now.

Shale slowly presses his penis into me, breaking the thin membrane that signaled the loss of my virginity. I cry out a little and bite my hand. Shale stops, looking concerned. "I-I'm alright...it just passed." I say and he nods, stealing a kiss as he lets me get used to the feeling. I soon nod and Shale moves slowly to get me used to it. I moan "Harder, Shale" I say and he goes a bit harder and faster. I wrap my legs around him, bringing him closer. I soon feel him twitch inside me, which sends me over the edge, an orgasm exploding within me. My vagina clamps around Shale, sending him over as well. Feeling his hot seed rush into me sends me over the edge a second time as Shale slows down. He gently removes himself and lays beside me.

We both felt exhausted but happy. Our souls were finally connected and we didn't have to wait anymore to be mates. We cuddle together and sleep like that for a while. When we finally wake up again, we take a quick shower and clean up after ourselves. "I love you, Shale...." I say and he smiles back. He looks like the cat that was caught in the cream with how big his grin was. "I love you too, Covet."


	19. Too Tired To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bonding, Covet finds out that she and shale have a two week honeymoon to settle the bond.

Covet's POV

Shale and I manage to sneak back into the house without anyone but Nightlight being the wiser. Light smiles at us as we come in. "So?" He asks and Shale shakes his head. "You're too young...despite what you already know." He says and Light grumbles. "Shale's right. You also are a bit too smart for your own good, NightLight. By the way, don't you have school?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah....today's career day though. I'm not going. We don't have to go." He says as I get started on breakfast. "Why not?" I ask as Shale goes to his room for more sleep. NightLight sighs. "You're the Dreamweaver. Everyone's gonna expect me to join the Royal Guard training program....." He says.

"I have trouble seeing you as a Royal Guard" I say honestly. He throws up his hands. "Exactly! I don't want to be a Royal Guard! It's too dangerous for one. For two.....I'm not really in a good place health wise to be one." He says and I look at him concerned. "Kid turns into a puddle of goo whenever he gets too stressed" Red says coming into the living area. Nightlight frowns. "I don't mean to! My body just falls apart on me. Anyways, I want to be a doctor, not a fighter" He says and I smile a little. I hug him and he smiles a little. "You can be whoever you want, Light. No matter what, always be true to who you are" I say. He smiles. "Thanks sis.." He says.

I let him go. "How about I go with you and we talk to Om? He's the Royal Physician. At your age, it'll be a perfect time to start studying and Om is severely understaffed" I say and he thinks for a moment. "Ok" He says and we eat breakfast. I go get changed into my armor and head out to the school with Nightlight. I put my hood up. My eyelights were still quite sensitive to light. When we arrive, the career fair is in full swing, but I don't see Om anywhere. I go to where Alphys is with Viper. They look bored, but straighten up when I get close. "Covet, I wasn't expecting to see you here" Alphys says. "I'm here with my brother, NightLight. Anyways, is Om still at the castle?" I ask and she nods.

"Medical checks for the whole Royal guard today. No doubt he'll be fit to be tried if you don't show up. He has enough trouble getting most Guards to show up." Alphys says. "Why do you need him, other than the check up?" Viper asks. "Nightlight wants to be a doctor, and I thought with me around, Om wouldn't be too tough on him." I say and they nod. "Anyways, I'll see you two later." I say and head to the castle with NightLight. "Seems rather convenient that he's doing medical checks on the day of the Career Fair." NightLight says. I chuckle. "Om always finds some excuse not to go. He prefers his solitude to a crowded area any day." I say as we go into the castle.

We soon run into Blue. "Hey Blue. How's Om's temper today?" I ask and he rubs his head. "Pissy....He's not feeling good. We've been trying to get him to get some rest, but....he doesn't listen" Blue says and I nod. "I'll see if I can convince him." I say and Blue nods. "Good luck" He says as we go to the infirmary. We arrive in time to see Om throw something at a guard as they try to escape. "Don't worry, Nightlight. Om isn't normally this violent" I say and my brother nods. I go further into the infirmary. "See your aim is as impressive as always, Om" I say and lower my hood. Om looks at me and sighs. "I see you did something to your eyelights. Take a seat so I can take a look." He says.

I sit down to avoid angering Om further than he already is. "Om, this is younger brother, NightLight." I say waving my hand to my brother. NightLight comes a bit closer. Om looks at him a moment before getting to work setting things up for my check up. "Hmmm green soul....that explains why you are not at the Career fair." Om says. NightLight clenches his fists, trying to keep himself solid. "I WANNA BE A DOCTOR!" NightLight says with his eyes closed, not meaning to yell. Om looks at him, studying him. "Do you now?" He says and looks at me. "NightLight's smart....smarter than a kid his age should be. He doesn't take shit from anyone but Shale at home." I say with a shrug. "Figured that if that's what he wants to do, then he should." I say and Om thinks a few moments.

"Get over here then. I assume you have some basic knowledge already" He says and NightLight comes over. "Just enough to use my magic without hurting people....I have healing magic" He says and Om nods. "Alright.....question, what attribute of either a skeleton or a skele-ink-ton reflects the health of their soul?" Om asks. "The brightness of the eyelights?" Nightlight offers. "You don't sound too confident on your answer, NightLight" Om says. NightLight sighs. "I'm certain....I'm just nervous." He says and Om nods. "What can you tell me about Covet's eyelights?" Om says and steps to the side so NightLight can look. "Well, they've definitely undergone a change. Light sensitivity tells us that it was recent. Instead of being matching, the centers are two distinct colors." NightLight says.

Om is taking notes. "And what does that tell us?" He asks. "That along with her own magic, two distinct magics are now part of the soul itself. These new magics do not seem to be causing any distress. However, a soul check is still a good idea to be certain." NightLight says, sounding less nervous. Om looks at me and I nod. "Very well, call her soul forward then" He says. "W-what?" NightLight stutters. Om looks at him. "I did not stutter. If you are to become a doctor, you must get used to calling out the souls of others for examination." Om says and NightLight gulps. He then calls my soul out. It looks the same as always....almost. Veins of silver now run across the golden surface. "Veins of both silver and gold have become apparent on the soul. The gold is harder to see due to the soul's natural coloration." NightLight says.

"Alright, now run a check." Om says and NightLight nods as he takes to instrument from Om. "Readings state that the soul is in a transition. The new magics are still settling and thus, the soul is slightly unstable." NightLight says and Om nods. "That coincides with the light sensitivity. Once the new magics have settled, the soul will become stable again. Correct action will be to put Covet in the Reserve Squadron of the Royal Guard until her soul stabilizes again." Om says and I sigh. "I...ummm don't know what to do yet but she and Shale also bonded recently....could that also be the cause?" NightLight says, making me blush. Om glares at me but comes over. "In normal skeletons, detecting pregnancy is simple. their ecto bodies will not disperse." He says and NightLight nods.

"I know that part...our housemate, Red is pregnant." NightLight says. "Well, with skele-ink-tons, it's a bit difficult. Their ink makes it impossible to see inside. So, you have to treat them the same as humans in that regard with a few differences. Such as is their magic pool lower than normal? That's the first sure sign. We have already confirmed that Covet's magic is not diminished, only fluctuating due to the added magics. So, it is highly likely that she is not. However, she does need to take time to spend with her bonded. The first two weeks into bonding require almost constant stimulation" Om says making me blush. "In fact, you can tell when newly bonded couples need each other. Observe how Covet is trying to avoiding rubbing her legs together. A sure sign that the bonding has started a heat." Om says.

I blush even more. "I will be pulling Shale off duty from the time being. Honestly, Covet, you should know better. I assume your father told you about heats" Om says and I nod. "Then, you should already know the first heat is extremely hard on the body unless you have a bonded. Get your ass home before I call Shale in here to deal with it. I'm sure that you don't want to be watched." Om says. I nod. "I'll make all the arrangements. I'll send your brother home by dinnertime. Go on now" Om says and I leave before he can embarrass me further. I go home to find Shale waiting for me. He practically drags me to the 'Love shed' Before entering, Shale puts up a sign. "Dealing with Heat, Stay Out or be Fucked!" I read before being dragged inside.

Two Weeks Later.............

After a thorough cleaning, Shale and I leave the shed spotless. I was apparently coming down with something. I felt sluggish and irritable. After making sure I was back in our rooms....the others had moved our things into a single apartment section during or exile.....Shale went to the castle to resume his duties. I try to get some more sleep, but when noon rolls around, I'm still exhausted. I get up and get dressed in some civilian attire. As tired as I felt, I doubt that I could haul myself to the castle wearing my armor. Stars sees me put on my shoes and sits with me. "It's been a while." He says and I nod. "You're usually more energetic, Covet. Are you alright?" He asks. 

"I think so.....but I'm going to get a check up anyways....just in case" I say and try to lift my right foot. However, it stays where it is. Looking at it, the usual places where my magic would pool in the prosthetic are dark and void of any magic. I sigh. "What is it?" Stars asks. "My magic has been a bit haywire since the test Dream and Nightmare put me through. The fluctuations in my magic is making it difficult to use my prosthetic." I say as Shale comes in. Seeing us, Shale waves. I smile still looking exhausted. "Hey Shale..." I say. Stars smiles a little as he stands up. "Well, your bonded can help you to the castle.....this mess is probably his fault too" He says being a bit cryptic before leaving to the living area.

Shale rolls his eyelights. "Good morning to you too, Stars" He says and comes over to me. I sigh and take off the prosthetic leg. It was far too heavy to use without my magic. The materials heavy and reinforced to withstand my magic where now a weight on me that I couldn't move without using my arms to physically move it. "I may be coming down with something....." I say and Shale frowns sitting beside me. "....are you ok?" he asks concern in his eyes. I shrug. "That's what I'm going to the castle to find out. No use asking Grandpa Stars. If he knows, he's keeping it to himself as his own personal joke" I say and grab my crutches. It's been ages since I last had to use them. I start adjusting them to my current height.

Shale watches me. Even with his mask, I could tell he was frowning. "I could carry you" He offers. I look at him. "Shale, I'm twice your size easy. Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. "I used to carry you all the time when you were little. I'm sure that I can do it again." He says taking the crutches and setting them aside. "I was a lot smaller then......" I say and then squeak a little as Shale easily picks me up. I hug onto Shale's neck as he heads to the castle. It's quite the sight of Shale carrying me. People stare, but it doesn't seem to faze Shale. I kiss his cheek and he blushes. Viper, on guard duty, lets us in without any trouble. He obviously saw that I was without my prosthetic.

Shale enters the infirmary and sets me on a bed gently. NightLight comes out of Om's office and blinks before starting to chuckle. I frown. "What's so funny, Light?" I ask. He smiles. "Nothing...I was just expecting you two in here a little sooner" He says and Shale nods. "Me too" Shale says confusing me. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, for some reason feeling a little pissy. NightLight chuckles. "Calm down, Sister. You're fine." He says and gets to work setting up for a check up. Shale and I watch as NightLight uses a device to scan me. "Om normally would be doing this. However, he's getting some much needed rest. Besides....a pregnancy check is not that hard to do." He says and I blink at him surprised.

Shale's eyes narrow in his usual smile. "Your normal magic pool is being tapped, a clear indication of pregnancy. That's why you are unable to use your transfer ability to use your prosthetic." NightLight says taking notes for Om's records. "I'm going to put in the request for you to be placed in the Reserve Squadron until further notice. Om will probably back my decision after he reads my notes. Get plenty of rest and try to limit magic use of any kind for a while." NightLight says and goes back to Om's office.


	20. The End of An Era....Or The Beginning of Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShaleJack returns home and meets his Daughter, Chibi for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

Covet's POV

It had been a year since that day and I can hardly believe that Chibi, my daughter, survived. She was so small when she was born.....she fit in just one of my hands. Om and Nightlight were certain that she wouldn't live through the night. Her soul was just too small to sustain her body, they had said. Now three months old, Chibi has beaten the odds and grown quite a bit. Om said that it was probably the magics within me causing the stunt in her growth. Now that she was born, her soul and body could flourish. If only ShaleJack was here to see his little girl. He wasn't dead.....that was for sure.

The bond between us would have told me if he had been dusted. I soon hear the door to my rooms open and close. It had to be mom....ShaleJack had been missing for months now. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. ShaleJack had left us....left us and I would never understand why. My soul started to race.....like...like Shale was near. Then, someone appeared in the bedroom door. "Covet....I..." A voice says. I look up to see ShaleJack, but he was so different now. Over his left eye was a long scar, and the eyelight was gone. He still wore the outfit he had left in, the top hanging down around his legs revealing the black undershirt.

"Shale......I....I'm not dreaming....am I? You're really home" I say trying not to cry. Chibi cooed at ShaleJack, her blue and purple eyes inspecting him. Shale comes over and kneels down. "You know I wouldn't leave for long....." He says and gently touches my face. I smile relieved to see him alive. ShaleJack smiles and looks at Chibi. "Chi?" Chibi says curiously. "Shale, this is Chibi....our daughter" I say and Chibi giggles hearing her name. ShaleJack smiles softly. "She's beautiful, Covet"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Fan art is too!


End file.
